


The Contract

by KnuxadowManiac



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Awkwardness, Blackmail, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 67,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnuxadowManiac/pseuds/KnuxadowManiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the drrr!kinkmeme: Izaya tricks Mikado's parents into signing a contract to marry their son to him; what will Mikado do, as newly wed wife of the most dangerous man in Ikebukuro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest and one of my oldest works so far. Together with this fic, I am growing as an author.  
> In other words: it might start of shoddy, but the writing and plot development gets gradually better. If you are patient enough, I'm sure you will be pleasantly surprised.
> 
> (Sad Truth: Author is simply too lazy to re-write old chapters...)
> 
> Fill for the Drrr!Kinkmeme;
> 
> Original Request:
> 
> "IzayaXMikado - The Contract
> 
> IzayaxMikado - Arranged Marriages
> 
> Looking for a fic where Mikado's parents sign over Mikado to get married to Izaya... or more like getting tricked into it. Moe!Kado as a newly wed wifey sounds fun :D"
> 
> ...and this I did. Enjoy!

_**Part 1 - A Perfect Plan?** _

Izaya put his feet up on his desk, leaning back in his chair, manicuring his nails with a slightly bored expression, regardless of the two customers in his office, the woman almost in tears, the man seemingly nervous, fidgeting and sweating slightly.

"P-please Orihara-san..! W-we don't have the money now…but we will have it by next week, we promise!"

Izaya just sighed, scrutinizing his nails.

"I'm sorry, but that won't do~ If you don't have the money, you might like to make up for your debt another way…How much do you need your liver, what do you think~?"

The raven flashed the man a kind smile. The man, already in his mid-forties, jumped slightly and gulped. "I-Isn't there any other way..?"

Izaya wiped his nails on his long sleeved shirt, then held them away from his body to inspect them. "But I already own your house, I'm just kind enough to let you live in it~ What else could you give me?"

The man swallowed hard, pressing his wife's hand shortly.

"M-Mikado."

Izaya looked up interested.

"Excuse me?"

The women looked at her husband in disbelief, grabbing his shoulder. "Dear, what are you saying?!" The man paid her no attention. "Back in the old days…when a couple weren't able to pay their debts, they would give away their child in marriage to the one they were indebted to. People don't do this anymore, but…Mikado is the only thing we have left. The only thing we can still offer you." The women started crying now, grabbing her husband by the collar and shaking him.

"I'm not gonna give away my only child! Mikado is still too young! I don't want to lose my child already!" The man took his wife in his arms, calming her down. "I'm so sorry, dear…but we have no choice!" he said, while stroking his wife's hair. Secretly, he whispered in her ear. "Think about it, Honey! He doesn't know Mikado is a boy! He will sign a contract to release us from our debts, then we will introduce him to Mikado! He will want to back out of it once he realizes we only have a son! It's the perfect plan!"

He released his wife and pretended to wipe some tears from his eyes, then he stepped up to the Informants desk. "S-so..d-deal..?"

Izaya looked up at him grinning.

"Deal."

_**Part 2- Bad News, Sweetie…** _

"Y-you did WHAT?!"

"Mikado, sweetie, try to calm down…look, it's not that uncommon…Your grandparents had an arranged marriage too…"

"We live in the 21st century! What have I done to you that you would do something so cruel? I-Is this a joke…If it is, it's not funny in the least!"

"Mikado, please listen…we didn't think he would actually agree to it once he'd know you're a boy…"

Mikado stared at his father in disbelief. "HE..? You married me to a GUY?"

His mother tried to calm him by putting one hand on his shoulder, but it was slapped away. The both of them never saw their son that furious. "Sweetie, I know this is hard for you…but you'll only have to endure it for a few days, I'm sure he will try to annul it as soon as possible…"

Mikado sighed, realizing his hands had been trembling in shock and anger. He could tell his parents were more than sorry about this, and he didn't want to question them on how they got in to such a situation. He knew his father had a problem with gambling and they had been making a lot of debts lately. And he would do anything to help his parents, for he loved them dearly and he knew they loved him too. But to do this kind of thing…

Mikado swallowed hard. It would just be the marriage ceremony and maybe a few days of awkwardness, for the mysterious man was probably just one of those dubious debt collectors or son of a yakuza underling. Once he realized Mikado was not a pretty little girl, he would sooner or later let him go, and his parents would be off the hook.

"I-I'll do it…"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: If you're wondering about the short 'parts', it is because I originally posted it in small installments on the kinkmeme. The later chapters, which were posted on FF.net first are longer and mostly reduced to one 'part' per chapter.

_**Part 3 – A Bad Dream** _

"You don't actually expect me to wear that, do you..?" Mikado looked at the traditional clothing in disbelief. It was a woman's kimono.

The woman helping him to prepare for the ceremony smiled at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but the groom sent those. It would be very rude to reject his courtesy."

Mikado blushed slightly, but then sighed and let the woman help him put the kimono on. He really didn't understand why he got bride's maids. Just because he was about to marry a man didn't mean he automatically was a woman! But apparently, it made him the bride. He sighed again. If the day continued like that, he was sure he will have sighed his soul out by the end of the day.

"Kyaaa~ What a beautiful kimono~!" one of his bride's maids squealed, while holding up the extravagantly embroidered obi.

Mikado gulped. That looked expensive. Maybe his soon-to-be 'husband' was a greater deal than he had thought? What if he was actually a yakuza BOSS?! Mikado shivered slightly at the thought, but quickly brushed the thought away. It would soon be over. He just needed to hold on a little bit longer. Almost an hour later, the kimono was finally done. Moving in it felt slightly awkward to the boy, but after a while he got used to it, at least without looking to strange. His first bride's maid handed him a bouquet of white carnations, while the others fixated a long white veil to his hair, so it wouldn't slip off. He never felt so ridiculous before. Apparently, the thought must have shown on his face, because his first bride's maid laughed and patted his back.

"Don't worry, you just look precious~! Am I right girls?" she asked the other bridesmaids.

"It looks so beautiful~ Aah, I'm so envious!"

"I heard your husband is still very young, he's only 23~"

Well, at least the man was not old. Mikado didn't know why, but somehow that thought was really reassuring.

"And he's so HANDSOME~", another bridesmaid giggled.

Mikado blushed at the comment, but fortunately, his face was now hidden under the veil. Just in that second, someone knocked at the door and asked if the bride (Mikado flinched at being addressed as such) was ready, for the ceremony was about to start. Feeling slightly nervous, Mikado stepped out, following the others to the Shrine. He didn't really pay attention during the ceremony, maybe he just wanted to block it out. He didn't look up when the groom arrived, though he felt his heart beat faster. He was only halfway listening to the priest, only murmuring his practiced responses at the right parts. In his head, his thoughts were racing. Was he really sitting here, getting married to someone he NEVER MET BEFORE? How did he know this wasn't just a bad dream, he would wake up from once his alarm clock would ring. Didn't he make plans with Masaomi for next weekend? He remembered how happy he felt when he had heard his parents would visit him here in Ikebukuro. He would have never thought THIS was the cause of their visit… How he wished that this would be just a dream; he wanted to cling on to this hope. But he couldn't trick his brain, the voice in his head kept on listing evidence for the fact that he was awake, crushed his last hopes. Being so lost in his thoughts, he almost jumped when he felt his mother nudge him slightly in the ribs, whispering in his ear. "Say 'I do.'!"

"I-I..do..?"

Fuck. Soon, he would be.. he would be... The priest continued.

"And do you, Orihara Izaya, want to take Ryuugamine Mikado as your beloved wife, in wealth and in poverty, 'til death do you part?"

Mikado's eyes widened at the name. This had to be a dream. His head shot up, shocked blue eyes met mischievous auburn ones through a white veil, a bad dream.

"I do."

 

_**Part 4 – Kiss the Bride** _

"You may now kiss the bride."

W-w-wait a second! The man his parents had been indebted to…The man that had agreed on that arranged marriage…The man that had sent him those expensive things…The man he just MARRIED… ..was Orihara Izaya? Shinjuku's famous informant? The man Masaomi told him to stay away from on his first day in Ikebukuro? The only person able to stand up against Heiwajima Shizuo? THE Orihara Izaya?

This had to be a dream, or a joke! Maybe he was on candid camera, and Orihara Izaya was really Kida in disguise..! Just how- All his thoughts suddenly vanished from his head when he felt a pair of lips against his own. He didn't even realize Izaya lift his veil. Mikado's eyes went almost comically wide at the contact, his face instantly flushing a bright red, up to the tips of his ears.

The mischievous raven didn't leave it at one chaste peck, instead leaned in closer, moving his lips against the teen's; the boy's blush intensifying at the feeling. He would never admit it, but the informant's lips felt really good upon his own. He guessed the man was what one would call a skilled kisser, despite the complete lack of response from the teen. Eventually, Izaya broke away slowly from the kiss, chuckling slightly at Mikado's beet-red face. This had been his first kiss.

"You look lovely, Mikado-chan.", he said, then took the teen's hand gently, slipping a slim silver ring on the boy's ring finger.

"I figured you would like something decent." he said with a smile that made Mikado blush again.

"But if you want, I can get you one with a diamond~!" the informant laughed, kissing Mikado's hand, ignoring the squeals that came from the group of bridesmaids.

"N-no…i-it's quite alright…-!" Mikado stuttered, cursing the blood that had shot to his cheeks again. The little group of people assembled laughed, as if this would be just another nice marriage and they would be just another nice couple newlyweds. Mikado felt sick.

His first bridesmaid stepped up to them, putting one hand on Mikado's shoulder. She flashed the two of them a kind smile.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to borrow the bride for a while. There are still so many people who want to congratulate you, and there is some stuff to be discussed about you two moving together, plus Mikado's parents-…you know the rest. I'm really sorry! You'll have each other back for the wedding night~" The last part she said with a wink.

Wait.. moving together..? Now that he thought about it, it somehow made sense, but still..Wasn't this only decided yesterday? He had been surprised how fast they had organized this ceremony, but him moving..? He didn't know where Orihara Izaya lived…If he recalled correctly, somewhere in Shinjuku…

"Eeh..? Already? How mean, when I was just about to admire my beautiful wife~!" Izaya chimed in his usual playful tone, while pecking Mikado on the cheek.

The teen blushed immediately, more than happy to go with the women. His bridesmaid giggled again, while pulling him along.

"You two are such a sweet pair~!"

Mikado felt sick again.

_**Part 5 – Interesting** _

Mikado wasn't sure how he managed to live through this day; somehow he did. The kimono was really hot and uncomfortable and hard to walk in, and they were lots and lots of people who wanted to congratulate him, most he didn't even recognize, mostly friends of his parents from Saitama, who had only once seen him as small kid. It was beyond Mikado how somebody would think he would voluntarily marry a man 7 years older than him, and whom he despised to death. Well, they couldn't know about the last part, but still..!

The managing of his move was the less exhausting matter, at least physically; as for he didn't have to run from person to person. Mentally, it was just about as nerve wrecking. How easy and how fast his old life could end, he never would have imagined. It was mind numbing. There was nothing of his old life left to return to.

And now he stood here, in Shinjuku, in a seemingly expensive apartment, watching his 'husband' unlock the door. If Karma really existed, he must have destroyed the world and killed a million of the cutest puppies and kittens in his past life, to have deserved something like this.

Mikado gave a startled yelp when he felt Izaya lift him up bridal style, staring at the informant in shock.

"But Mikado~ It is tradition that the groom carries his newly wed wife over the threshold~", the raven chirped cheerily.

"W-why are you doing this..?"

"Ara, Mikado-chan, didn't I just tell you..?"

Mikado looked into the informant's eyes, trying to fight down any blush or sign of nervousness.

"T-That's not what I'm talking about…I mean this whole thing."

Izaya returned the teen's gaze, a feline smile on his features.

"Because you're interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part 6 – The Wedding Night** _

Mikado struggled to get out of the informant's grip as he was carried into the man's modern apartment and upstairs into the spacious bedroom. His attempts to get free were more than futile, the raven just chuckled and put him down on the double bed. Before the boy could protest, he was capturing the teen's lips in a kiss, slowly undoing the kimono's obi. Meanwhile; Mikado didn't even realize, his head was spinning from the way the man's soft lips moved against his, the raven's teeth tugging slightly at his bottom lip, sucking on it. The teen gasped softly when he felt a hot tongue run over his lips. The raven wasted no time and took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Mikado's mouth, grazing over the others wet muscle, wrapping around it. Exploring every corner of the teen's mouth, he expertly undid the obi and tossed it aside, proceeding to slip the top layer of the kimono off the teen's shoulders. This caught Mikado attention and he gripped Izaya's wrists trying to stop him, but the informant was stronger, while Mikado was getting weaker and weaker by the second, the elder's skilled tongue stealing all power from him. At this point, Mikado was now completely lying on the mattress, Izaya on top of him; their kiss got more heated and demanding by the second and Mikado felt himself completely succumbing to the man's ministrations. His hands, which had been futilely tugging at the raven's shirt to get him to stop, loosened their grip and found their way to the Informant's neck; a pleasure-filled gasp escaping the boys throat, the sound swallowed by the kiss, but by the way the elder's lips curled up in a smirk, he had noticed. Taking things even further, Izaya pressed his knee between the teen's legs and ran a hand over the boy's chest. Mikado gasped loudly and broke away from the kiss, gasping for air.

"A-aahn..O-orihara-san..! hhn..s-stop.."

Izaya proceeded to plant kisses and sucks down the teen's neck, making the smaller male mewl in pleasure and cling on to the raven's shirt.

"P-please…! Ahhn…s-stop…", Mikado moaned.

Izaya sighed and stopped his assult on the teen's body, straightening up. A slight pout on his face, he looked down on the boy. He couldn't deny that it was more than difficult to stop at this point, especially with the sight beneath him:

Mikado's chest was halfway exposed and heaving up and down with the teen's gasps for air; the boy's face flushed deep red, his lips red and swollen from the kissing and on the teen's neck a fresh hickey was starting to show…

"You're so cruel, Mikado-chan~", the informant whined in his usual playful voice. "It's our wedding night!"

"I-I'm sorry, O-Orihara-san…", the teen stuttered out, sitting up and trying to cover his chest again.

Izaya gave the teen a crooked smile that looked almost fond, and then pecked him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it."

He straightened up, then yawned and stretched. "Your luggage has already arrived. If you want to use the bathroom, it's the second door on the right~" With that, the man started to get changed.

Profoundly flustered, Mikado straightened his under-kimono and stood up, swaying slightly with his legs shaking. Hoping the informant wouldn't realize how much this little make-out session had affected him, he went through his luggage for a pair of pajamas; trying hard to not look at the older male changing, though soon he found himself staring at the man's naked upper body, admiring how muscular it was, despite the man's rather slim build. Ripping away his gaze, Mikado blushed furiously and quickly hurried into the bathroom, changing there. Having realized the teen's stare, the Informant chuckled at the boy's bashful reaction, changing to his sleepwear too.

Once Mikado returned from the bathroom, Izaya let out a low whistle that made the teen blush and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him close, "Hmm~ you look sexy, Mikado-chan~", he whispered against the teen's temple, chuckling quietly when he saw the boy's crimson red ear tips. Pulling the teen into the double sized bed, he put the blanket over the two of them. Mikado immediately shifted away from the informant, turning his back to the man.

"How cold, Mikado-chan! Don't I at least get a good-night kiss~?" the man whined playfully, faking a pout. Mikado turned around to Izaya and gave him his trademark deadpan expression, which he usually used on Masaomi; once there was some distance between him and his 'husband' and he wasn't wearing girl's clothes anymore, Mikado regained his confidence.

"No. And don't you dare touch me or try anything funny during the night." The teen turned his back on the informant again, closing his eyes, an expression of stern stubbornness on his face. Izaya just chuckled at that. "I got it, I got it." Leaning closer to Mikado, he whispered lowly into the teen's ear, his breath ghosting over the boy's skin: "Good Night, Mikado-chan…" Mikado shivered and blushed deep red, but before he could say anything, the man's breath was gone and Izaya on the other side of the bed again, going to sleep too.

"G-good night…" mumbled Mikado grumpily, his face dark red. This was going to be a long night.

_**Part 7 – Good morning, my dear!** _

Mikado woke up slowly when he felt someone poke his cheek.

"Mikadooo-chan~ Time to wake up~"

Mikado just groaned and turned around, nuzzling deeper into the pillows.

The poking started again. "Oi, Mikado-chan~"

"Leave me alone…I had a bad dream..", the teen mumbled and tried to continue sleeping.

"Oh? Did you dream you married the infamous Orihara Izaya and now you live with him as his wife?"

"Exactly..", the teen yawned.

His eyes shot open.

Fuck.

"Good morning, my dear~"

Mikado turned on his back, only to be confronted with a smirking informant; before the teen had the chance to say anything, the man kissed him tenderly on the lips. Mikado flushed a deep crimson immediately, before crawling away quickly, falling out of the bed.

"Oow…" The teen rubbed his aching backside, then stood up and glared the informant. "Don't do that again!"

"Eeh?! But Mikado~!"

"No buts." With that the boy stomped off to get changed and ready for school. When he returned, the Informant was no longer in the bedroom. Curiously, Mikado walked down the stairs, taking a good look around the apartment. It looked really expensive, but also very cold and sterile. When he stepped into the kitchen, he saw that the informant was already standing there, leaning against the counter. When Izaya heard the teen enter, he smiled at him.

"Want a coffee?"

Mikado just shook his head, not sure how to act around the man. After all, they had barely talked to each other in person before (though a lot on the internet)…but this was a whole new situation. The raven didn't seem to worry much about that; without hesitation he hugged the teen intimately, letting his arms slide lower so that they were around the boy's waist.

"I bought you a bentou, Mikado-chan~"

"U-uh..t-thank you…" the teen mumbled, while desperately trying to get some distance between him and the man.

"A-Ano..Orihara-san…? I really need to go to school now…"

The informant shook his head in disapproval.

"Three things, Mikado-chan. Firstly: don't call me 'Orihara-san'. We're married now, so you can either call me 'Izaya', 'Dear', 'Honey', 'Sweetheart', 'Sexy', 'Love' or anything of the sort."

Mikado sweat dropped slightly. "I-I think I'll stick with Izaya…-san."

The Informant gave a look of disapproval at the honorific, but chose to not comment on it.

"Secondly: you are now living here, so I expect you to return here at least by nightfall. And you should try to memorize the address. By the way…here's your house key~"

He raven gave him a small silver apartment key, which the teen took hesitantly and put in his pocket with a slightly disgruntled expression.

"And last but not least…" The informant used his finger to tilt the teen's chin up, making him look the Informant in the eyes. "…I won't let you go without a kiss."

And with that, he closed the gap between their mouths, kissing Mikado gently. The teen blushed furiously, but soon closed his eyes and responded to the kiss. Tilting his head slightly, the raven deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth. Mikado whimpered into the kiss, feeling himself being pushed back against the counter, until he was half lying on it. Izaya rubbed his skilled tongue against Mikado's, sucking slightly on it, making the teen shiver and clutch to the Informant's shirt for support. Moaning softly into the kiss, Mikado responded to the other tongue's coaxing, fighting a short battle for dominance, which was quickly won by the more experienced male. The teen felt slightly light-headed at the lack of oxygen, and soon broke away from the kiss to gasp for air. Still slightly out of breath, the boy cheeks flushed bright red, he covered his kiss swollen lips with his hands; embarrassed, the teen grabbed his school bag and ran to the door.

"Have a nice day in school, Mikado~!", the informant shouted after him, chuckling.

Mikado just slammed the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Part 8 – Old Life** _

Despite his new and longer way to school, Mikado somehow managed to arrive at his usual time in front of the school building. Unfortunately for him, it was one of the rare occasions when his best friend Masaomi actually showed up early.

"Mi~ka~do!", he greeted his friend cheerily, a few other students turning at his loud voice. "Where do you come from? I passed your apartment on my way to school, and some strange people were just moving in…"

Mikado was quiet for a second. It didn't even take 24 hours for his old life to vanish completely.

"I-I..my parents came to visit..and I moved somewhere else…I-I'll tell you later!", Mikado quickly excused himself. He had no idea what to tell Masaomi, so that he wouldn't get suspicious. Well, at least he had something to do during class.

Suddenly, he caught Masaomi staring strangely at his neck. Why was he-…? The hickey! Mikado's hands quickly flew to his neck, covering the bruise; his cheeks flushing red at the thought of how he received it.

"T-That's just a little insect bite..! Uh..allergic reaction!", Mikado lied with a barely convincing smile. Kida raised an eyebrow at him, but suddenly he was staring at something else.

"Mikado…why are you wearing a ring..?"

Crap.

"I-I can explain it..! It's just..uh..a gift..? From…"

Kida raised one hand to motion Mikado to shut up.

"You needn't say anymore. I think I know what is going on here…"

Mikado swallowed hard. "Y-you..do..?"

Kida nodded; a serious expression on his face.

"The fact that you come from a completely different direction…the hickey..the ring. One does not need to be a genius to know what that means…even though I'd never imagine something like that would actually happen…"

"Masaomi, I-I can explain..-! It's not what you think- "

The blonde flung an arm around his shoulder grinning.

"You have a GIRLFRIEND~!", he exclaimed cheerily; half of the school turning at them.

xxx

When Mikado sat in class, he inwardly cursed his best friend's conspiracy theories and indiscretion; all along the other pupils send him disbelieving looks or glares, whispering to their friends.

"Ryuugamine's got a girlfriend? I doubt it!"

"He probably made that up again!"

"Maybe he tricked her into it?"

"Or she's ugly as hell!"

Mikado sighed. He was really grateful that Sonohara let him borrowa scarf to cover up the hickey on his neck. He had told her that it really was an insect bite, but because of Masaomi's big mouth, he'd prefer to cover it up to prevent people from spreading rumors. She didn't look very convinced and eyed the bruise suspiciously, but didn't comment on it and instead lend him, her scarf. Sometimes he was really glad that Anri was more the quiet type. After all, Masaomi made up for her quietness at least ten-fold…

Class started and the other students had to stop their gossip and bad-mouthing about him. From time to time, Mikado caught himself staring at the ring on his hand. He wondered if he could just take it off…after all, was there a law that married people had to wear their wedding rings all the time? He believed there wasn't. It would really do no harm if he wouldn't wear it in school…right? Hesitantly, he slipped the ring off his finger and put it in the pocket of his jacket. He immediately felt more relieved. Now it was almost like the old times; he was back in school, with his friends Sonohara and Masaomi and he could live his normal highschool life. A small smile formed on Mikado's lips.

Just like the old times. Nothing had changed.

_**Part 9 – You Look Sexy in an Apron** _

Wrong. How could he have been so foolish as to think he could just pretend nothing had changed? Mikado quickly hid behind Masaomi when the vending machine crashed down only a few feet next to them, the impact causing small parts of metal and glass shoot through the air like small projectiles. If Heiwajima Shizuo was here, and throwing obstacles like that, it could only mean one thing.

"IIIIIZAAAYAAAA-KUUUN…!"

He wasn't ready to meet him again! And not in front of his friends of top of that! Hurried, Mikado tugged at Masaomi's and Sonohara's sleeves, motioning them to keep moving, away from the scene.

Kida turned around; looking worried at seeing his panicked expression.

"Are you okay, Mikado? It's not the first time the two quarrel in front of our eyes, why are you so scared?"

Mikado just kept tugging on his friends arm. "Please Masaomi, let's just go!"

And then Orihara Izaya appeared, jumping right in front of them. Facing the blond brute he laughed maniacally, skipping away backwards. He was only there for a few seconds, but when he realized the trio's presence, he turned to them, looked Mikado deep in the eyes and blew him a kiss; a second later he was gone, dodging the next vending machine flung at him.

The three of them stood there, staring in shock at the point where Orihara Izaya had been.

"Did he just…blow us a kiss..?", Masaomi asked confused.

Anri just shrugged her shoulders quietly.

Mikado didn't say anything; instead tried his best to fight down the crimson blush that had formed on his face. Luckily, his friends were busy watching Heiwajima Shizuo run furiously after the maniac Informant, demolishing half of Ikebukuro. Seriously, couldn't the raven just ONCE listen to the blond brute and STAY THE HELL OUT OF IKEBUKURO? Mikado sighed. That much is different about his normal old life.

xxx

"See you tomorrow…" the bespectacled brunette girl said quietly as she bowed to the two of them and then parted on her way home.

"See you tomorrow~!" Kida shouted after her, waving. He turned back to Mikado, patting his shoulder.

"I think I'm off then too~ See ya tomorrow! And tell me how it went with your girlfriend~" he laughed, then rushed off too.

Mikado stood there, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to return back home, but it appeared that he had no choice. Sighing, he went to the train station and boarded the Shikansen to Shinjuku. During the ride, he stared quietly out of the window. There weren't many people aboard the train and no one paid attention to him.

Once he arrived at the apartment, he was just about to ring the bell, when he remembered the key Izaya had given to him. Feeling slightly uneasy, he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Tadaima..", he murmured quietly, while taking off his shoes. No response. Apparently, the informant wasn't home yet. Feeling hungry, Mikado stepped into the kitchen and decided to take a look around. There was fresh food in the fridge, but the kitchen looked as if it had never been used before, except maybe for making tea. In one drawer he found a box labeled 'Namie's Stuff'. He wondered who this Namie was..? Curiously, he opened the box. A container that obviously contained rat poison (Mikado recognized it because of its particular shape; after all he had used rat poison very frequently in his old apartment) had written 'Sugar' with black marker on it. Mikado decided to put the box back in place immediately. He had to keep in mind to never accept food in Izaya's house he didn't see get prepared or made himself.

If the informant wasn't home, he could also cook something. After all it had been ages since he last got the chance to cook in a real kitchen (his old kitchen only contained a sink and a microwave); and he really enjoyed cooking. He decided to cook a simple curry, because the ingredients he found didn't suffice for any other meals. Putting on an apron to not ruin his school uniform, he got started.

He was just doing the last bit of seasoning, when he heard the front door open.

"Hey, Mikado-chan, are you home?" the Informant called into the apartment.

Jumping slightly in shock, Mikado dropped the soup ladle he had been holding, it crashed down on the floor with a loud metallic 'clonk'. This caught the raven's attention and he stepped into the kitchen.

"Ah, there you are~" the informant's gaze fell upon the food cooking on the stove, then upon Mikado, who was backing away from the man, a scared expression on his face.

"You cooked..?"

Mikado squeezed his eyes shut, expecting to get scolded or sliced with the man's flickblade.

"I-I'm sorry..!", he stuttered.

The informant looked at him confused. "Why are you apologizing?"

The raven stepped up to him and wrapped his arms around the teens waist.

"Ah~ My lovely wife cooking for me makes me feel like the happiest man on earth~", he chimed, then he lifted Mikado up and twirled him around like a small child.

"I-Izaya-san..! P-Put me down, please..!", Mikado yelped in surprise.

Izaya put Mikado back down on his feet, but still held unto him closely.

"You look so sexy in an apron, Mikado-chan~", he whispered, tilting the boy's chin up.

"But I think you'd look even better wearing nothing except an apron…~"

Mikado flushed beet red at that comment and tried his best to shove the Informant away, who once again tried to kiss him. Seriously, why did everything he did lead to him getting molested?!

He really started to think that his husband was a pervert.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Part 10 – Surprise!** _

"This was delicious, Mikado-chan~ Your cooking is really good~"

"Thank you, Izaya-san..", Mikado smiled. Somehow the informants praise made him very happy.

"But..", the raven spoke up.

"Y-yeah..?"

"I feel more like dessert right now~…", he whispered, while leaning closer to Mikado.

"Should I make you som- Aaah!"

Just as the teen was about to get up, he was tackled down on the couch by the informant.

"No need~ I feel hungry for  _Mi~ka~do_ …" He licked at the teen's earshell, making him gasp. Mikado blushed deep red and tried to push the elder off.

"I-I-Izaya-san…! P-Please..s-stop..!"

The raven just bit down gently on his ear and Mikado felt himself shiver, heat rising not only to his cheeks, but also in his stomach. A hot, wet tongue ran over his throat; lips sucking softly at his pulse. The teen was still struggling against the informant, but now there were hands roaming over his body, running up his legs, sensually slow; adding pressure as they passed his knees, sliding over his thighs, his hips, his ribs; caressing his chest…

Mikado whimpered; every inch of his body that got touched by the elder started burning; he was getting so hot…

Izaya's left hand sneaked its way to the top button of the teen's shirt; undoing one after another until the boy's creamy white chest was exposed. Licking his lips, the informant started to plant down kisses the boy's neck, down to his shoulder, biting down gently on the teen's collarbone.

Mikado gasped, a small moan escaping his lips. Izaya's actions made his head spin and his body heat up, every kiss and lick leaving a burning and tingly feeling and there was this coiling in the pit of his stomach…

A loud ringing brought Mikado back from his thoughts, making him jump slightly. Blushing furiously, he tried to shove the informant off again, only to be kissed passionately by the man.

Mikado's eyes lidded when the raven's tongue entered his mouth, pushing in deep; but then his cell phone rang again and Mikado broke away, gasping for air and cheeks flushed dark red.

The teen tried to reach for his cell, but Izaya just continued to suck at the boy's neck. Mikado shuddered and moaned.

"P-please..hhn..I-Izaya-san..someone..is calling.."

"I'm sure it can wait…", the raven whispered against the teens skin and started kissing along the boy's jaw.

Fighting down a moan, Mikado managed to clasp a hand over the ravens mouth and shove his face away, answering the call.

"H-hello..?"

" **Yo, Mikado~!"** , his best friend greeted cheerily from the phone.

"M-masaomi..!", Mikado exclaimed surprised, but his attention was torn away by the informant licking at the hand he had put over the elder's mouth. The teen let out a small whimper, his eyes captured by the raven's burning gaze.

" **Sorry, were you just hanging with your girlfriend..?"**

"N-no..! I told you it's not like tha-"

" **Hai, hai. Anyway, if you're free now, wanna come over? A scene from Hanejima Yuuhei's new movie is apparently being made here in ikebukuro, and there's a lot of hot chicks who came to see him! Wanna go?"**

"I-I don't know, Masaomi…I-hnn…!" Mikado shivered hard, tearing his hand away from Izaya who had just started to suck at his fingers.

" **Come on, Mikado~! It'll be fun! It's a one in a lifetime chance! Well, maybe not once in a lifetime, but…"** , the blonde rambled on.

Mikado gasped when he felt Izaya tease his nipples with his fingers, rubbing and twisting them.

"M-Masa..omi..t-the..time..is..hhn..m-maybe..not the..best- aaahn..! oh g-god..!", he interrupted his friend, but his words soon turned into a moan.

The teen dropped the cell when the elder started to suck at his nipple, throwing his head back and moaning in pleasure. Izaya bit down on it gently, then tugged slightly with his teeth; before picking up the device the teen had dropped, putting it to his ear.

" **Mikado..?! Are you alright..?"**

"Kida-kun~!", the informant chirped cheerily while letting his hand wander lower down Mikado's body, enjoying feeling the teen gasp and shudder.

"Mikado is busy at the moment, but I'm sure he'll call you back later~! Bye-bye!"

He laughed, then he switched the device off and tossed it away on the carpet.

"I-Izaya-san..!", Mikado objected, trying to keep his mind clear, which was more and more fogging with lust. "M-Masaomi will worry-.."

"Then let him…", the raven whispered huskily, his hand hovering dangerously above the teen's crotch.

Mikado's face was flushed beet-red, his chest heaving fast and his heart beating in an erratic rhythm in his chest…his body was aching strangely in the places the informant touched and it made him feel so helpless. The sensations the man caused in his body, making him lose all control over his mind made him feel like he was completely in the man's mercy. And if there was any person's mercy Mikado never wanted to be in, it was Orihara Izaya's. The hand ghosting over his groin added more pressure and now the informants hand was rubbing him; a wave of pleasure shot through his body, directly to his brain and for a second his vision went blank and this  _heat…!_ The raven's lips were burning on his skin, kissing, sucking, biting every single inch, leaving love bites. Izaya just seemed to know the teen's most sensitive spots. Taking the brunettes left hand, he pressed a kiss into his palm, then on his wrist, in the crook of his elbow. It ended with one of the most gentle and sweetest kisses on his lips. And Mikado might have even been able to handle that much, but  _those hands..!_  The way the raven was toying with his nipples, the way the man's hand was palming his sensitive crotch… Mikado moaned helplessly, closing his eyes and shuddered hard, his limps feeling so weak…

And then he heard someone enter the apartment.

The noise made Mikado come to his senses and with all his power, he punched the Informant hard on the nose; ignoring the pain that shot through his knuckles, he quickly threw the man off him and ran away from him, to the other side of the room.

"Izaya, are you home?", a rather annoyed sounding women's voice called out.

Mikado quickly re-buttoned his shirt when an attractive brunette woman entered the living room, her eyes not widening in shock at the sight in front of her, but just showed annoyance with a slight hint of surprise.

The informant was sitting on the carpet, holding his bleeding nose, face scrunched slightly in pain; in the corner a highschooler with ruffled clothes, a dark blush on his face, holding his bruised knuckles with an expression of stubborn pride.

"Mikado-chan, hidoiii!", Izaya whined like a small child. "What was that for?! That really hurt!"

His eyes flashed up to the irritated looking female.

"Oh, hi Namie…"

The woman's eyes wandered from Izaya to the teen, then back to Izaya.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not."

Izaya chuckled, then got up, wiping some blood from his nose.

"May I introduce you two to each other? Mikado, this is Yagiri Namie, my secretary. Namie, this is Ryuugamine Mikado, my wife~"

Mikado and Namie stared at each other in shock.

"SURPRISE~!", chimed Izaya

_**Part 11 – Life's a Troll** _

Mikado stared at the woman the informant had just referred to as his secretary. Did he say…Yagiri Namie? That name sounded awfully familiar to the teen and for a second he forgot his embarrassment and the pain in his knuckles, searching his memory for the name. Yagiri…if he thought right, that was Seji-san's last name, the guy who just got hooked up with Harima Mika, the girl had mysteriously disappeared and afterwards turned out to be a victim of an attempted murder. And the one who helped cover up that crime was..-!

Before he could even finish his trail of thought something hard hit his shoulder and a sharp pain shot through his arm. Mikado cried out in pain and looked up just to find the woman's usually expressionless face crunched in a grimace of anger and her eyes gleaming with hate. And that glare was directed at him. Within a spilt second the teen realized that it had been the expensive looking designer lamp that had hit shoulder; and that it had been flung at him by the furious woman. Before he even got the chance to voice out his shock, another projectile in the form of a book was thrown at him. He was able to dodge it, but it was close and he fell down on the floor. Mikado was sure this time it had been aimed at his head. Without even thinking about why the woman was attacking him, his eyes scanned the room for ways to escape in a matter of a second; not faltering a moment, he grabbed the carpet the woman was standing on; to his luck, the floor beneath was parquet and with one  **pull**  he put all his power in, he managed to make the Yagiri woman lose her footing. Seizing this chance, the teen quickly scrambled to his feet and ran out of the apartment, not even bothering to close the door behind him as he practically flew down the stairs, stumbling on the last part and falling down some steps. He didn't bother with it and got up again, running as far away from the apartment building as he could. He knew he wasn't overreacting. He had seen the murderous intent in the woman's cold eyes, and something told him she wouldn't even falter to kill him the most unpleasant way possible. Running away was the only logical thing to do; and even if no one around him seemed to feel to urge to act rational or logical, it didn't mean he wouldn't run for his life when he needed to. Despite the power kick provided by the adrenaline, he didn't get very far before feeling his legs carry him slower and slower. Damn, why did he have to suck so much when it came to physical efforts? Gasping hard for breath, he squeezed his eyes shut and forced his body to pick up the pace once again. All of a sudden, he felt his face collide with something hard as a wall and the impact threw him to the ground. Groaning, he sat up and held his aching forehead and nose. Luckily, it didn't seem like he was bleeding or his nose was broken. Now that he thought about it…the thing he collided with might have been as hard and unmoving as a wall, but the surface had been way too warm and somehow smooth to be stone. Almost like…the clothing of a person. Looking up to see who he had bumped into, Mikado's breath suddenly hitched when his eyes fell upon a bartender uniform. There weren't many people here in ikebukuro who were strong as a wall and wore bartender uniforms…

Terrified blue hues looked up into the disgruntled expression of a certain blonde, who just looked down to see who had dared to 'poke' him.

Mikado gulped. Universe must hate him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Part 12 – Lively Temper** _

"I-I'm sorry I bumped into you! I-I wasn't looking where I was going..!", he stuttered out panicked, seeing the blond give an irritated 'che'.

Trembling, Mikado squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting a punch sure to come that would knock out his living daylights; but it never came. Slowly, he opened his eyed to peek up at the blond again, just to find the man eyeing him with confused expression.

"Calm down, kid..I ain't gonna hit you." Still looking slightly disgruntled, he offered the teen a hand. Mikado took it hesitantly and let the man pull him to his feet; maybe a bit too energetic, because the pull caused Mikado to fall against the man's chest. He quickly mumbled an apology and stepped away from the blonde, looking at his feet.

"Oi, kid…", Heiwajima Shizuo spoke up, but he was interrupted by a shrill woman's voice, screaming through the city.

"DON'T THINK YOU GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-!"

Recognizing the voice, Mikado jumped in fear and ducked in the corner of a side alley, hiding behind a vending machine.

From his hiding spot he couldn't see what was going on, but he could hear the woman's footsteps approaching. Mikado closed his eyes and tried to calm down his breathing; his heart was beating so hard in his chest that he was sure the sound of it would give him away. Just when he heard the woman's footsteps being just a few meters away, he realized that Heiwajima Shizuo saw him hiding. His eyes cracked opened in shock and his heart pace increased at least tenfold. Probably he was going to die of a heart attack before that Yagiri woman could get him.

"Hey, you!"

Mikado fought down a startled whimper when he heard the woman speak up, standing literally next to him.

"What?", came the annoyed response.

He was so done for. Why the hell didn't he just run for his life when he heard the woman?! At least that was a better end than to crunch in the corner like this and wait to be discovered. Silently, Mikado started praying to himself.

"Have you seen a little highschool runt; about this high, scrawny and pathetic?", Mikado heard the woman say. Shit. Shit Shit Shit. He was so dead.

"No, did not. Now stop screeching like a psycho, it hurts my ears." , the blonde brute answered, sounding seemingly irritated by the second.

Wait…what? Mikado's eyes widened in surprise.

The woman just gave a displeased scoff, then he heard her storm off.

The teen sighed in relief and sank down against the wall. He couldn't believe he actually lived. It was a miracle.

"Hey…"

Mikado opened his eyes and glanced up to see Heiwajima Shizuo standing right in front of him.

"That woman was after you, right?"

The teen just smiled apologetically at the blond, standing up straight again.

"I-I guess..? T-thanks for not telling her I was here…"

"No problem." , came the mumbled reply. The blonde took out his cigarettes and lit one, taking a deep drag.

Mikado was about to step out of the alley, when he heard the second least voice he wanted to hear today.

"Ara, Hi Shizu-chan~!"

A frown appeared on the blonde's face immediately.

"Whaddya want here, flea?!"

The informant just chuckled. "I  **live**  here, Shizu-chan. Dumb as ever, I see. The question should more be: 'What are YOU doing here~?'"

"Work. Now piss off."

Another laugh. "I see you haven't lost your street mutt charm. I just wanted to ask if you have seen a psychotic woman trying to kill a cute teenager?"

Shizuo just shrugged his shoulders, then pointed in the direction Yagiri Namie ran off to.

"I'll kill you another time, Shizu-chan, I have some business to take care of~" The raven grinned and was about to skip away.

"Hey, flea…the heck happened to your nose?"

"Oh, that? My wife just has a rather lively temper~!"

_**Part 13 – A Strange Kid** _

Shizuo watched the raven skip away, then he turned back to the teen, who was now crouching behind the vending machine as if trying to become one with it.

"Hey kid…I think you have some explaining to do."

The teen gave him an apologetic smile and stood up, brushing some dirt off his clothes.

"I-I'm not sure where to start…", Mikado half-smiled to the blonde. This was about the 2nd most embarrassing situation in his life. Number one was yet to come when he was going to meet Kida again, and the teen was so not looking forward to this.

"Why did the flea call you cute?"

Mikado blinked in surprise. Of all the questions he had expected the man to ask him, this was the last he'd think of.

"Uh…" Was everything that came into Mikado's mind.

"Oh..I mean..not that you're NOT cute..! Yo-you are in fact very cute..", The blonde stuttered out, blushing slightly.

Mikado looked at the man surprised. Did Heiwajima Shizuo just  _stutter_? More importantly…did Heiwajima Shizuo just call him  _cute.._?

"Well…I don't exactly know why he called me that, but for the woman: her name is Yagiri Namie and apparently Iza-…I mean Orihara-san hired her as his secretary. She's after me, because I was the one responsible for the shut-down of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals here in Ikebukuro. They were conducting experiments on humans. She recognized me and tried to attack me, so I ran away…"

After finishing his explanation, Mikado let out a deep sigh. He had to be really careful, so no one would find out about him and Izaya…h-he meant the fact, that he had been forced to marry the man, it wasn't like there was anything between them! Geez..now he was defending himself in his own thoughts. And even though it wasn't his fault that he was now living with the Informant, and it really wasn't like he  _wanted_ this..but he doubted ikebukuros most powerful and most short-tempered man would listen to his explanations if he knew about that. He'd be probably buried under a vending machine faster than he could say 'I was forced to!'…

Completely lost in his thoughts, he almost missed out on the blonde staring at him bewildered.

"W-what..?", he stuttered nervously.

"Nothing…I just thought you don't look exactly like someone who'd get in situations like that…"

 _You don't know the half of it…_ , Mikado thought bitter to himself, but just gave the man a crooked smile.

xxx

Shizuo couldn't help but to think there was more behind the story the kid told him, but it wasn't like he was the person to dig into people's private matter; he despised it himself if someone would get too curious. But somehow, he felt drawn to this kid. Though reacting a bit strange sometimes, the kid had been talking to him normally for about 10 minutes now without running away or making him lose his temper. To the blonde, this was something new and it filled with him with something he hadn't felt in a long time now: joy.

Before he had even realized it, he found himself walking through the town together with the kid, telling him stories of his job which would make the teen chuckle adorably. The boy had a really beautiful laugh; somehow he recalled Kasuka laughing like that before he started growing up to be the silent person he still was.

"Well, and then this little  _flea_ appeared…and as I was chasing the little scum out of Ikebukuro, guess what he did?! He actually flirted with a group of school kids..! About your age I s'ppose…"

Mikado flinched slightly when he heard the bartender ramble about the incident from this afternoon; he was just glad that the man in bartender clothing hadn't recognized him…

The teen was doing his best to keep up with the blonde's large steps; for every one the man took, Mikado had to make two. Suddenly, something caught the boy's attention; a movement in a pile of trash next to tagged dumpster. He stopped in his tracks and stepped closer to the garbage; when the blonde realized the teen was no longer next to him, he turned around to find the boy rummaging through someone trash. That kid was certainly strange…

"Ano…kid..? Whatcha doing there..?", he asked stepping closer to the teen.

Mikado didn't answer, just showed the blonde what he had found in between the trash.

Shizuo looked at the thing in disbelief; there in the teen's hands was a kitten, more or less alive, though quite dirty.

"How'd you know it was in there..?", he asked the teen surprised.

Mikado stood up, the kitten in his arms. "I saw it moving…When I was younger, my childhood friend and me used to play hide-and-seek together, and somehow Kida-kun's favorite hiding place was the trash can…"

"Gee, kid…your friends are at least as strange as you are…", the blonde mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

Mikado stared at the brute, then cracked up in laughter.

Shizuo looked at the teen puzzled. "What..?"

"It's nothing.", the boy chuckled. "It's just been a while since someone weird called me strange."

The brute clad in a bartender uniform looked at the laughing boy confused; he realized the teen had just called him weird, but somehow it didn't make him mad. Instead he grinned at the highschooler, who was holding a mewling kitten smelling of trash and rotten fish.

"So? What do people call you usually? Cheeky?"

The boy laughed his adorable laugh again and shook his head. "No..more like 'boring'!"

Shizuo chuckled. "Now that would be the least fitting word to describe you. What's your name by the way, kid?"

The teen smiled at him. "It's Ryuugamine Mikado."

Shizuo smiled back and offered Mikado his hand. "Heiwajima Shizuo; nice to meet you."

Mikado took the kitten on one arm and took the blonde's hand with his other.

"Nice to meet you, Heiwajima-san."

The blond shook his head displeased. "Call me Shizuo. It's what my friends call me."

Mikado flashed the man a bright smile. "Shizuo (Quiet Hero)? Very fitting, I think.", he smiled.

The teen looked up when he heard at the entrance to the underground station a voice announce the time through the speakers.

"I got to go now. I hope we'll meet again soon, Shizuo-san!", he said to the man and bowed with a smile, which caused the kitten on his arm give a displeased hiss.

"See ya round, kid-..I mean..Mikado-kun."

Mikado waved back at the blonde as he made his way back home. He held the black-white spotted kitten in an arm's width to look at it.

"What do you think, is Izaya-san still angry at me for breaking his nose?", he asked the cat.

"Nyaaaaaaa~"

Mikado sweatdropped. "Yeah…I think so too. Maybe going home isn't the best idea after all…", he chuckled.

From boring to strange in less than a week, and he already regretted it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Part 14 – A Second Pest** _

Mikado froze as he felt a pair of arms grab him from behind and pull him into a hug; in the middle of the street, on the crosswalk. He felt a nose nuzzle to his neck, the persons breath ghosting over his skin.

"Don't ever run away like that again, Mikado."

The teen blushed furiously.

"W-we're on the middle of street, Izaya-san…the p-people are staring…", he stuttered embarrassed.

The informant didn't pay him any attention, instead threw the teen over his shoulder, who gave a startled yelp of protest.

"I-IZAYA-SAN…!? P-P-Put me down..!", he squeaked, struggling against the informants grip, ignoring the fact that the kitten on his arm just dug its claws into his arm.

"No can do." The raven simply stated and carried him through the city, ignoring the weird stares they got from the people. By the time they had reached the informant's apartment, the teen had given up on struggling and let would eventually try to ask the raven nicely to put him down, just to be ignored by the elder.

Izaya kicked the door open and threw Mikado down on the couch, shutting the door behind them. He gave a long sigh and took off his coat, throwing it carelessly away before sitting down on the couch next to the teen.

"I-I'm sorry I broke your nose, Izaya-san..", the teen mumbled, looking away embarrassed.

"A-and I'm also sorry I made you worry…" Mikado forced out, cursing the blush that formed on his face, trying to hide it from the Informants auburn gaze.

The raven smiled slightly, the he turned the teen's face, so he was forced to look at the elder.

"I'll forgive you…", he smirked, while leaning in closer. "..if you kiss me."

The teens face turned a dark crimson. "I-I-I…."

Izaya leaned in even closer, his eyes red-brown eyes locking with the teen's blue ones.

"You…~?"

Mikado's breath hitched slightly, he was unable to tear his gaze away.

"I-I d-don't know.."

The elder leaned in closer, his breath ghosting over the teen's lips; a hand brushed along the boy's smooth cheek, which tinted an even brighter pink at the action.

"You don't know what…~?", purred Izaya, voice now merely a whisper.

Mikado realized himself leaning in to the raven in the back of his mind, but it didn't matter now; his eyes fluttered shut and he could feel the man's lips so close to his, that he shared the informant's breath. And without thinking about it, he closed the gap between their mouths.

He barely noticed how he buried his hands in the raven's dark hair, or how they fell over on the couch, so that he was lying on top of the elder. He didn't open his eyes, while the kiss lasted, but in the back of his mind he heard himself whimper into the kiss. He felt the informants hands cup his cheeks and deepen the kiss, molding their lips in a way that made the teen feel like he was melting on the inside. Mikado's hands were trembling slightly, and he could feel the Informant's heat and hard muscles beneath him, even the man's heartbeat.

He only snapped out of his trance-like state when he felt something soft poke his cheek, then a noise that sounded like a hiss.

Mikado groaned annoyed into the kiss and tried to shove the thing away that was poking him; still not breaking the kiss with the raven. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on the back of his hand. His eyes fluttered open and he broke away from the Informant, letting out a curse. Apparently, the kitten had scratched his hand when he tried to shove it away. Mikado blinked in surprise, first looking at the kitten, then at Izaya, who he was straddling at the moment. Flushing a deep red, he crawled off the man, mumbling an excuse.

The raven groaned and sat up. He looked at the kitten with a mixture of annoyance and surprise.

"What is that..?"

Mikado quickly took the kitten on his arm, as if to protect it.

"I-I found it in the trash…it would have died if I had left it there! P-please…can I keep it..?", he pleaded.

Izaya sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Mikado…I don't really like animals.."

"Please..! I swear, you won't even notice it's here!", the teen begged.

"It's only been here for a few minutes and already annoyed me."

The teen gave the raven his best puppy eyed look. "Pretty please…~?"

The raven shook his head. Mikado sighed to himself, then he slowly climbed on the informants lap and started to run his hands over the man's chest. Leaning in closer, he whispered in the raven's ear. "Pleeeaasee…~?"

He felt Izaya shudder beneath him, then the informant sighed. "Fine, you can keep it…"

"Really?! Thank you, Izaya-san!" the teen cheered and pecked the elder on the cheek.

Izaya smiled and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "You already have a name for it?"

Mikado pondered a moment, then he nodded with a smile.

"I'll call it 'Shizuo'!"

**Omake:**

Izaya sweatdropped slightly. "'Shizuo'…? Why that name..?"

Mikado petted the kitten's head with a smile. "I don't know…It somehow has the same eye color as Heiwajima-san."

The informant raised an eyebrow, then he looked at the kitten with a displeased look, earning a hiss from the cat. "Now that you mention it…It really resembles Shizu-chan. Reeking, filthy and annoying. Let's get rid of it; one Shizu-chan is already more than enough, I don't need a second one in my house." Ignoring the cat's hissing or struggling, he grabbed the animal by its neck fur and went to the door with it.

Panicking, the teen ran after the raven and stepped in front of him, blocking the way and grabbing the man's sleeve in an attempt to calm him.

"Please, Izaya-san, you said it could stay..! It's so helpless, it will die if we throw it out!"

"The second we look away it will probably be throwing scratching posts at other cats."

"Don't be ridiculous, Izaya-san..It's just a kitten, it can't do any harm! Please?"

The informant glanced from the brunette, who was looking at him with a pleading look in his blue eyes, then to the kitten, and then back to then teen. Sighing, he dropped the kitten back to the ground. Smirking, he pulled the Mikado to his chest and let his hands side down the teens back, enjoying the small shudder it earned him.

"I'll let you keep it as a wedding gift…so how about you continue where you left of earlier~?"

Mikado felt himself flush a deep crimson at the man's words and had to slap himself inwardly for letting strange pictures flood his minds at the suggestion.

"I-izaya-san…", he stuttered, when he felt the raven lean closer to him again, blush intensifying.

Suddenly, he felt something scratching on his leg. Surprised, he looked down, only to see' Shizu-ko' try to force its way between him and Izaya, rubbing its head against the teens leg in a possessive manner.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaa…~!"

Mikado quickly freed himself from the informants hug and picked up the kitten, petting it while smiling fondly.

Izaya pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to fight down an exasperated groan.

A second pest by the name of Shizuo had just been added to his life. Strangely however, the one about as small as one of his hands and unable to throw vending machines or signposts, was probably going to become the more annoying out of the two. Just where was Namie and her rat poison when you once needed her?!

Oh yeah…right. Mental note: reduce Namie's paycheck when she returns from hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Part 15 – All is fair in love and war.** _

Something was definitely wrong with him, the teen thought as he lied next to the informant in the huge double bed; staring into the darkness and listening to the others calm breathing. Why was his face hot and flushed red, why was his heart thrumming so fast and loud in his chest that it was impossible for him to sleep? Mikado jumped slightly when he felt Izaya shift, so he was now facing the teen; and even though the teen had tried his utmost to obtain the distance between him and his 'husband' by moving so far to the side of the bed that he was almost falling out of it, the elder must have moved with him, because he now could feel the man's breath ghost over his exposed neck. Mikado knew the raven was soundly asleep, but still couldn't help but to shiver at the sensation. The teen whimpered quietly when he felt his heart first skip a beat and then beat so loud, he was surprised it didn't wake the Informant. An arm was draped over his waist and pulling him closer against the taller male's strong frame; the teen was sure his face must be glowing by now.

Why was he so affected by the man's action all of a sudden? Just what exactly had changed? Of course he always got embarrassed by the way the raven was always trying to feel him up, or by the suggestive comments he was dropping; but it had been just the same as with Masaomi, simply his natural shyness taking the better of him. But what was with those strong reactions all of a sudden? Since when could the simply presence of the Informant Broker send his body into a frenzy?

What had changed?

Mikado remembered all the kisses they had shared so far….wait, no! That the informant had forced upon him! Just what the hell was wrong with him! He hated that guy, remember?

There was…h-his first kiss. The wedding. Those surprisingly gently lips upon his, taking him absolutely by surprise. Subconsciously, the teen moved his hand up to his lips, fingers trembling slightly.

Their second kiss…in their 'wedding night'. Once again the raven had all but asked for his permission, but it had been yet so different from the first one. More passionate. A shiver ran up the boy's spine at the memory of the others skillful tongue pushing into his mouth and…-

What was he thinking again?! Mikado shook his head furiously to get the thought out of his head.

The kiss with his back pressed against the counter. Tackled down on the couch with the man's tongue all over his body.

Tonight…

The raven's lips so close to his, taunting him to move closer and close the gap. Eventually he did. Pushing the elder over and burying his hands in the raven's oh so soft locks, completely succumbing to the feeling…

Mikado squeezed his eyes shut to block out the wave of pictures and emotions that tried to flood his mind, cheeks flaring red in embarrassment.

A motion from the sleeping Informant made him snap back to reality immediately; a soft peck to his cheek.

The second Mikado had the feeling his heart just stopped, he also realized something.

He might be falling in love with this man.

xxx

The sound of a phone ringing made Mikado wake up the next morning. He cracked up one eye slowly, but immediately shut it again because of the bright light. He didn't know at which time he finally managed to fall asleep at night, but he knew for sure that he didn't sleep enough for his own liking. Moving his hand up to rub his eyes sleepily, he found to his surprise his other hand held by the other. Sitting up, he glanced down to his side; he found the raven haired male still sleeping next to him…their hands locked and their finger intertwined.

Blushing a dark shade of pink, he carefully removed his hand form the elder, trying to not wake the man in the process. He stood up and quickly hurried down the stairs to the living room, to answer the phone, which was still ringing.

"H-Hello..?", he answered it without thinking. A second later he regretted it; it could be one of Izaya-san's clients!

" **Mikado-chan?"**  the person on the phone asked.

The teens eyes widened, almost dropping the phone in shock.

"M-Mom..? Is that you?"

" **Mikado-chan! I'm so glad you picked up! Your father and I were worried sick! Why didn't you call? How are you doing? Is your husband nice to you? Has he agreed on letting you go?"**

Mikado stood frozen for a while, unable to answer any of his mother's questions. With all the events going on, he hadn't even once thought about his parents! They didn't know what was going on, of course they would worry about him, even though it had been them to marry him to the lunatic in the first place…

The teen felt some old anger rise within him; anger that his parents had used him like that, desperation over his situation, as he was in no position to make his own decisions. Irritation over the fact that he was being treated like some kind of article, that would be returned if it was unsatisfying. Sadness, unbelief, confusion, uncertainty, insecurity…

He didn't even realize the hot tears running down his cheeks, when he heard his mother's voice.

" **Mikado dear? Are you crying..?"**

Trembling, as he was no longer able to suppress his sobbing, he gripped the phone tighter; clueless how to respond to his mother. Somehow he suddenly felt the urge to just hang up on her. He didn't want to deal with his parents, he didn't want to deal with his twisted feelings.

" **Mikado, we'll try to get you out of there, I promise! Please try to hold out!"**. He heard his father shout into the phone. He sounded worried. Mikado felt guilt rising within him, he wanted to reassure them, but how could he when there was this voice in his head, saying the same thing over and over.

_What if I don't want to leave?_

The teen's body now shook with sobs, tears now running down his chin and dropping on the table.

Suddenly, a pair of arms hugged him from behind, and Mikado felt like yesterday on the street again, and he remembered the Informants voice whisper lowly into his ear.

_"Don't ever run away like that again, Mikado."_

Without saying a word, the raven took the phone from Mikado's trembling hand, and put it to his ear instead.

"My, my..Hello~ If this aren't Mikado's lovely parents. This is Orihara Izaya, Mikado's husband speaking~!"

The man's voice and words sounded cheery, but they also had a hard and cold undertone to them.

Twisting his body in the man's embrace, Mikado turned back to look at the raven, surprised to find the auburn orbs flaring with anger.

Even though the phone wasn't turned on speaker, Mikado was still close enough to hear his father's reply.

" **Orihara-san..!"** , Ryugamine Ryuya half-squeaked into the phone.

Mikado never heard that scared tone in his father's voice before.

" **W-we demand our son back! I-I know we had a deal but…w-we're backing out of it. Release Mikado from that marriage, we'll find another way to pay you..!"**

The teen felt the arm around his waist press him closer, even though the raven's face showed nothing more than his usual sickly sweet smile.

"I'm sorry,  _Ryugamine-san_ ~ But I'm afraid I can't do that."

The smile on the raven's face was never wavering, even though he felt the teen rest his head against the man's chest.

" **Wha-..What..? Please, if it's about the payment..-"**

"I don't care about that anymore. I have no more business with you. This relationship…"

Izaya ran his fingers through the teen's hair soothingly as he felt latter's body shaking with suppressed sobs, the boy's tears drenching his shirt.

"…is a matter between Mikado and me. You have no longer a say in it. If you'd excuse me now~"

The raven smiled, and without another word, hung up on the startled parent.

They stood a while like that, neither of them feeling the urge to move from their position. The raven kept running his long fingers through the dark and soft locks of the boy, listening to the sobs slowly stilling down and the teen's tears to dry, returning to breathing calmly. Izaya smiled to himself.

Humans were indeed interesting, all of them in their own ways. But the informant never knew there would be one human in this universe, for which he'd trade all other humans, just to see this one human smile. He was addicted.

It was alright if Ryugamine Mikado hated him for forcing him into this marriage. It was alright if he was despised for locking the teen up like that. If that was the only way to keep this boy greater than humanity, he didn't mind being hated.

_You are mine Mikado…whether you want it or not._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Part 16 - My Lovely Wife**_

_"M-masaomi..!", the brunette squeaked in surprise when he felt his best friends hand sneak under his uniform shirt._

" _What is it, Mikado~? You don't like it~?", Kida chuckled, finding an erect nipple and starting to rub it; earning a delicious moan from his best friend._

_"N-no..! I told you it's not like tha-", the smaller male stuttered adorable, while trying to fight the pleasure that the blonde's actions caused, shivering slightly._

" _Good..because I want you so badly now…", the blonde breathed hoarsely, while grinding his hard arousal against the other boy's hips, causing him to throw his head back as the sensation shot through the smaller teens groin._

_"I-I don't know, Masaomi…I-hnn…!", Mikado tried to form coherent sentences, but the pleasure of their erect members grinding against each other through their clothes made his mind slow and fuzzy._

" _Mikado…", the blonde whispered, while tweaking the brunettes nipple with one hand, the other one squeezing his friend's butt. "I wanna take you…now."_

_"M-Masa..omi..t-the..time..is..hhn..m-maybe..not the..best- aaahn..! oh g-god..!", the teen's sentence died in a moan at a particular hard grind against his clothed erection._

" _Mikado…" Kida moaned the brunettes name, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his climax with the almost erratic grinding. Just a little more…he was so close…-!_

_**"Kida-kun~!"** _

_The blonde turned pale at hearing the voice he wanted to hear last in this situation._

_Growling angrily, he saw the raven-haired informant stand behind him, waving cheerily._

_Suddenly, the man was holding Mikado in his arms, the smile turning into a lecherous grin._

_**"Mikado is busy at the moment, but I'm sure he'll call you back later~! Bye-bye!"** _

Kida shot up in his bed, bathed in sweat and a raging hard-on in his pants. Shit. He did not just dream that of his best friend, did he?! It was all that bastard Izaya's fault! It was his fault that Kida couldn't get the usually shy and prude brunette's wanton moans and gasps out of his mind, the way Mikado had whimpered his name -  _oh god..!_

If the dyed blonde thought that his erection couldn't get any harder, he was proven wrong; his member was now straining so much it  _hurt_. But he couldn't touch himself..! Not while thinking of his best friend! Why had Mikado been moaning anyways?! Did that pervert Izaya do anything bad to him? But why didn't he call for help then? Pictures of a flushed, breathless, moaning brunette flooded his mind…but no! He mustn't think of Mikado now! He shook his head to get the thought out of his mind.

Kida closed his eyes and tried to imagine Anri before his eyes, taking of her top, her huge breasts only covered by a pink, lacy bra, which was slightly transparent…Yes, that was better.

Now she was taking it off slowly…suddenly, she transformed into Mikado. His best friend with exposed chest; it was flat of course, there were no boobs…but those  _cute_ , delicious perky nipples…begging for attention…

Kida gasped in pain when his throbbing cock felt like it was about to explode. Sighing in defeat, he put one hand in his pajama trousers, grasping his member…and giving into his fantasies.

-xxx-

"Mikado-chan…", the raven whispered quietly against the teen's soft locks, still running his hands soothingly over the boy's back.

Mikado snapped out of his stupor and quickly freed himself from the man's embrace. Looking away, he hurriedly wiped the tears from his eyes, blushing slightly. He forced a smile on his face and looked at the informant.

"G-gomen, Izaya-san…that was really embarrassing, sorry you had to see this..", the teen faked a laugh.

"Mikado…", the raven spoke to him, a slight hint of concern on his voice, but it was just his imagination, wasn't it? It was Orihara Izaya after all, he wasn't anything special to the man.

Blushing once again, he stepped further away from the raven, averting the elder's gaze.

"I-I need to go to school..!", he forced out a laugh and quickly dashed up the stairs, just to get out of the Informants sight. Grabbing some clothes, he ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Collapsing against it, he closed his eyes; feeling his heart hammer against his chest.

He quickly shook his head and stepped away from the door, splashing some cold water in his face. This strange obsession or whatever it was ( _definitely not love..!_ ) needed to stop. Now.

Maybe if he could just avoid getting too close Izaya for a while..? Yes, that would probably help him to gain a more objective view on the situation. Taking a deep breath, he got ready for school. When he opened the bathroom door, he was greeted by two huge caramel brown orbs staring up at him.

Smiling fondly, he picked up the stray kitten, nuzzling his nose against the kitten's.

"Good Morning, Shizu-chan."

Shizu-ko just mewled and licked at his nose tip. The teen chuckled slightly when the kitten's soft tongue tickled him. His school bag in one hand, the kitten on the other arm, he went down the stairs. Surprised he looked around the living room, just to find the informant to be nowhere around. Shrugging his shoulders, he stepped into the empty kitchen. In lack of cat food, he settled for giving Shizu-ko some milk (as this was what you usually give cats; at least he had seen it on TV.)

A small blush spread on his face when his gaze fell upon the bento on the counter, with his name attached to it. Of course, it was one of those pre-prepared bentos one could buy at the supermarket (he doubted the Informant knew how to cook anyways), but it was still a nice gesture.

Petting Shizu-ko's fur absentmindedly, he wondered if he would meet Heiwajima Shizuo today. After all, the man lived in ikebukuro, didn't he? He wasn't quite sure himself  _why_ exactly it was that he wanted to see the blonde again…maybe because he had felt comfortable so quickly around the tall male. He didn't have many friends, and he somehow got the feeling that he wanted to be friends with ikebukuro's strongest man. There were few people he could be so open and comfortable around (if he thought about..probably just Kida-kun…); so he decided to go and look for the man today.

He scratched Shizu-ko under the muzzle, which earned him a content purr from the black-white spotted cat. Taking his school bag and bento, he planted a kiss on the soft fur of the kitten's forehead.

"Love you, Shizu-chan. Be a good boy until I come back, okay?" , he said with a smile, petting the kitten a last time.

"If I'm a good boy, will you pet me too~?", a mischievous voice spoke up behind him.

Jumping in surprise, Mikado spun around, flushing a deep red. By the looks of it, the Informant had just stepped out of the shower; there were some water droplets in his raven-black hair and his neck was glistening as if it was still slightly wet.

"I-Izaya-san..! D-don't startle me like that..!"

The raven flashed him a smile and stepped closer to the flustered teen. "Sorry~"

Mikado blush just intensified and he felt himself being unable to tear his gaze away from the elder's neck. He wondered what it would taste like if he leaned over and licked away the small droplet running down the man's throat slowly…

Realizing what he just thought, the boy flushed a flaring crimson red, dashing to the door hurriedly.

"S-sorry, I-I'm gonna be late for school..!", he squeaked and tried to open the door, but an arm blocked his way.

He looked up to be met two red mischievously gleaming orbs.

"Haven't you forgotten about anything~?", the man practically purred.

Mikado looked at the raven confused. What could he have forgotten..?

"Rule number 3, Mikado-chan~…", the informant whispered, putting his other hand against the door too, successfully caging the flustered teen between his arms.

Izaya leaned closer, eyes locked with the young dollars leader. "I won't let you go out without a kiss~…"

And with that, he captured the brunette's lips in a kiss.

Mikado felt his breath hitch at the contact, face heating up, but what was with that giddy, tingly feeling in his stomach?! His trembling hands found their way to the man's chest, clutching the fabric for support. He could smell the raven's own scent mixed with the scent of the shampoo, the elder's lips were moving against his and he wasted no time in responding and kissing back eagerly, taking the taller male slightly by surprise. Soon he found the Informant nibbling on his lower lip, a feeling that made his knees buckle and he obediently parted his lips to give the man's tongue access, the hot muscle slipped into his mouth, grazing over teeth, running over the roof of his mouth. When the raven's tongue touched his, sparks of pleasure shot through his body, and why was he already feeling so weak?! The heat, this unbearable heat was  _killing_  him, but yet he followed the man's coaxing and moved his tongue against the other male's muscle. The sensation flooding his body at the action was…mind-numbing, and so  _sweet_. Getting bolder, he slipped his tongue into the Informants mouth; sensing this, the raven allowed him to take charge. The teen started exploring the elder's wet cavern, every nook and cranny of the man's mouth over which he run his tongue overwhelmed him with the other male's taste, and he wanted to taste more of it…! Was it normal that his head started spinning like this and his knees felt like jelly..?

Mikado gasped into the kiss when Izaya started sucking on his tongue  _ooohh goddd_ ; his knees gave in and he collapsed against the elder, who caught the teen in his arms, pressing him closer, and now Izaya's leg was pressing between his, rubbing just where all the heat had concentrated and for a second Mikado was sure his vision went white…

The teen gave a long and wanton moan, when suddenly a loud crash from the kitchen made them both jump startled; coming back to his senses, Mikado pushed the raven away quickly, hand covering his now kiss-swollen and slightly bruised lips.

Izaya gave the teen a small smile. "Didn't I tell you the little pest would go on a rampage sooner or later?" Pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead, which was now as tomato-red as the rest of the small gang leader's face, he stepped away. "You should better head out or you'll be late for school..I can manage this, I'm experienced in handling Shizu-chan~", the elder smirked, before diving a hand in his pocket and fishing out an object, he held out to the teen: it was his cell phone.

Mikado flushed beet-red when he remembered the incident causing his cell phone to be discarded…he had yet to face Kida-kun, and he was  _certainly_ not looking forward to that…

Mumbling a quiet 'thanks', he took the device and slipped it in the back pocket of his trousers. His hand was just hovering above the door handle, when it was caught by Izaya. Giving the raven a puzzled look, he gazed up at the elder; ignoring the way his heart pace just increased tenfold.

Smirking, the Informant held up something small and shiny. Mikado's eyes widened when he recognized it, blush darkening.

The raven chose to not say anything, instead just took the boy's hand delicately and slipped the ring back on the highschooler's finger.

Izaya remained quiet, but the look in the red-gleaming orbs told the brunette enough.

 _Never take it off again, understood~?_ , they spoke.

Mikado gulped. It wasn't exactly a threat, but he could picture what kind of punishment would await him if he didn't do what he was told. One which would make it impossible to change in the boy's changing rooms for at least a week. He shut out the little voice in the back of his head who incited him to do it for the sole purpose of getting  _punished_.

-xxx-

" _Next Stop Ikebukuro. Ikebukuro. Please be careful while entering and exiting the train."_

Mikado sighed while he made his way from the train station to the school gates. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and switched it on again.

**108 Missed Calls (Kida Masaomi)**

**45 Missed Calls (Mom)**

**37 New Messages (Kida Masaomi)**

**1 New Message (Izaya Orihara)**

Blushing slightly, he opened the last message and read it.

_This. Cat. Has. To. Go._

_Oh, and have a lovely day at school~_

_\- Izaya_

Mikado chuckled quietly at reading the text, flipping his cell phone shut and running the last few meters to the school gates.

He had hoped for Kida to sleep in today like he did often, so he could avoid the dyed blonde a little longer, but apparently, he had no such luck.

"RYUUGAMINE MIKADO.", Kida called out to him scolding, loud enough for the whole school to hear.

"Kida-kun, I can explain…!", he tried to calm his fuming best friend.

"You didn't answer any of my phone calls or text messages! When I walked up to your house, they told me you  _MOVED OUT_! You were nowhere to be found! The only thing I knew was that you were with  **ORIHARA IZAYA** , the guy I told you to  _stay away from_! And that he was doing something strange to you because you were  _moaning_  on the phone! JUST WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY NOW?!"

Mikado flushed dark red; by now, not only the whole school, but also every passant nearby was staring at them.

"Kida-kun, it's really not what you think..! S-see the thing is…"

"Yes? What exactly IS it, Mikado?"

The brunette looked away quickly. "I-I can't tell you…"

Mikado heard his best friend sigh deeply, trying to calm down a little.

"See Mikado, I know you're in a difficult age now…", the blonde started.

Wait..what?

"..and that you want to try out things.."

Where exactly was this talk heading..?

"..and since you're still inexperienced, you think Izaya is the only one who can satisfy your bodily needs…"

"W-what..?", the teen sputtered, face flushing ten different shades of red.

"..But there are other ways to take care of your sexual needs, without letting that old, perverted bastard take advantage of you-!"

Mikado couldn't even put in words how utterly mortified and embarrassed he felt right now. Was his best friend just trying to have  _that talk_  with him?!

"And you think you are better suited to take care of Mikado's  _needs_ , Kida- _san_ ~?", a voice chimed behind them.

Mikado almost squeaked when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

The teen saw his best friend glare daggers into the informant hugging him, but he also realized the small blush that crept up the blonde's face at the raven's words. Of course Mikado couldn't know what kind of dream his best friend had of him last night…

"Take your filthy hands off him, Izaya!", the dyed blonde growled.

Izaya just smiled at that. "What if I don't~?"

With that, the raven picked up the brunette and threw the teen over his shoulder (he needed to make Mikado eat more..the boy was light as a feather! Maybe with some kinky foodplay..?) and jumped away, laughing in his slightly maniac laughter.

Mikado gave a startled yelp and gripped the back of the informant's shirt to not fall off, as he was carried away by the elder.

He could see Kida stare at them open-mouthed for a second, then the hyperactive blonde dashed after the lunatic he was sure had just kidnapped his best friend.

"IZAYA! LET GO OFF MIKADO!", he shouted while bolting after the raven, who just chuckled and dodged some bypassers, who instantly collided with the blond teen.

Kida mumbled a quick apology, before scrambling back to his feet and continuing his chase.

The ruckus caused another certain blonde, smoking on a bench in the park to look up; seeing the subject of his detestation run past him, carrying the scrawny teenager he had met yesterday and being chased by this strange blonde punk.

The cigarette in the bartender-clothed man's hand snapped; he threw it to the ground, squashing it with his shoe.

That flea's evildoings knew no limit, he? Now he was even kidnapping innocent children, to do you-know-what with them…

Ripping out a nearby street sign, he joined the chase after the maniac raven.

"IZZZAAYYYAAA-KUUNNN!", the fortissimo of ikebukuro roared.

Mikado struggled to get out of Izaya's grip.

"I-Izaya-san, please let me go..!"

"No can do, Mikado-chan~", the elder smirked.

The raven's smirk only faltered when he heard the neigh-like roar of a certain black mortorbike.

"Now come on…three against one..?", the informant muttered, before spinning around to face his pursuers.

Flipping out his flickblade and pointing it at the small crowd, he let the teen down, only to press the boy close to his chest.

"I warn you~", he exclaimed, while letting his hand slide lower on the flustered boy's waist.

"You will never get your hands on my lovely wife~!", he chimed, then he leaned down and to capture the teen's lips in a kiss.

The two blondes' jaws dropped, so would the dullahan's if she had one; all three staring at the odd scene before them unbelieving, one thought crossing their mind simultaneously:

"… _wife_..?"

"..w-w..WIFE..?"

_**Wife..?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Exclamations at the end are: 1. Shizuo, 2. Kida, 3. Celty)
> 
> In case you didn't realize, Kida's mind subconsciously used the lines from the previous phone call with Mikado in his wet dream - and put it in a different context.
> 
> Also, how did Izaya get to Mikado's school at almost the same when he left the house after him? Magic. Or he probably took a cab there just for the sake of freaking Mikado out by appearing at his school magically out of nowhere. Who knows, it's Izaya. Everything is possible.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Part 17 – The Might of the Media** _

Mikado could their voices call out to him faintly in the back of his mind, but his thoughts were somewhere else completely at this point. Because he could smell the raven's faint eau de cologne mixed with the man's intoxicating own scent; the informant's hair was tickling his forehead as he was bent over by the man, red eyes locking with his azure ones, and too quickly for his mind to follow, and yet too teasingly slow, the elder's lips pressed upon his own. Oh no..there it went again, his heart; thrumming so hard in his chest and clenching painfully, blood was rushing to his face and his eyes widened.

Why  _here_ , why  _now_? All of his friends were watching at them, what would they think? He needed to push this man away  _right now_  if he ever wanted to be able to look his friends in the eyes again, but why wasn't his body moving at all?

He was like frozen, all he felt were the raven's lips against his own, those beautiful auburn eyes closed calmly, the man's breath against his face, the male's scent flooding his senses, his taste numbing Mikado's mind. The teen couldn't stop the small whimper from escaping his throat when he felt Izaya nibble his lower lip; trembling hands clutching desperately to the man's shirt's dark fabric; whether to push away or pull closer the boy himself didn't know. Mikado felt his eyes lid, his face was so hot, this simple pressure against his mouth made his insides turn jelly. Uh-oh…his knees were about to collapse, his head was spinning…

Ever so slowly, Izaya pulled away from the comparably chaste kiss with the teen, loosening his grip around the boy's waist; a small smile playing on his lips at seeing the highschooler slump down on the street without his support, facial expression completely dazed.

Smirk pulling on the corner of his mouth, he gave his pursuers a playful wink and waved a goodbye, before turning on his heel and skipping away from the scene, disappearing into the now gathered crowd.

Mikado still sat on the cold pavement, barely feeling the hard surface beneath him; neither really hearing the shocked and excited murmur going through the crowd nor feeling everyone's gaze upon him as he stared off into space, an inner conflict occupying his mind.

A soft hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts.

"….-ado…! Hey, Mikado..!"

He looked up slowly, meeting his best friend's golden orbs, filled with shock and a slight hint of concern.

Suddenly realizing all that had just happened and the situation he was in right now, the teen flushed a bright red.

"M-masaomi..-", he started, but was cut off by yet another blonde's anger strained voice.

"I think you have some explaining to do, kid. This time, for real."

Mikado swallowed hard when he looked up at the man in bar-tender clothing. The fake-blonde's facial expression was unreadable, but the flaring anger in the man's hazel eyes as well as the slight twitching of the elder's hand told the teen how much it took the ex-bartender to stay so calm at this point.

Mikado took a deep breath, palming his face with his hand.  _Why always me..?_

Standing up on shaky legs and brushing the dirt of his clothes, he turned to the odd trio consisting of his best friend, a headless fairy and a misunderstood, violent man in bartender clothing; they all gave of the same shocked, dumbfounded expression.

"L-Listen…It's really not what you think…I can explain-"

Suddenly, Kida's eyes widened, staring at something behind the brunette.

"Mikado…", he cut off the smaller teen. Voice low, he spoke shortly, trembling hand pointing at the object of his shock.

"Turn around."

The brunette whirled around, jaw dropping when he saw the same broadcast flash over all display panels at the square.

The same scene was played on repeat all over: Izaya pointing with his knife, speaking something that could not be heard, but Mikado knew all too well what it was, and for the rest of the town, the text appeared as subtitles on the display.

" _You will never get your hands on my lovely wife…"_

Then Orihara Izaya bent down and captured a certain highschool student's lips in a kiss; the picture was zoomed in to their faces and Mikado could see his own face redden on multiple screens simultaneously; on vast display for everyone to see the informants teeth biting and pulling his lower lips gently, before proceeding to move his lips against Mikado's. The whimper the teen had given wasn't to be heard, but the desperate expression on the boy's face, with dark red flushed cheeks and slightly lidded eyes was caught on camera and on display for whole ikebukuro to see.

Mikado, who had stared at the broadcast in shock, let his trembling knees give in and fainted.

-xxx-

Mikado groaned slightly when he woke up, eyes fluttering open slowly.

"Hey, he's waking up!", Kida exclaimed, rising from his seat and stepping to the bed the brunette was lying on. "Are you okay, Mikado?", he asked concerned.

Pushing himself up on his arms, the teen took his surroundings in; he was in the nurse room of his school. The others must have brought him here after he had fainted. The cursed blush crept once again over the teen's face as he remembered the reason for why he had lost consciousness.

This was just great. Now he didn't only have to explain to his friends, but to whole ikebukuro.

Kida's voice brought the brunette back from his thoughts.

"So…there was really no girlfriend..?", the blonde laughed awkwardly, trying to loosen the uncomfortable atmosphere with humor. "I knew it was impossible after all...Hahaha…"

"Masaomi..", the smaller teen interrupted his friend calmly. His gaze wandered to the headless rider standing next to Kida and facing him with an air of concern the he could feel, even though Mikado couldn't see her face. "Celty-san…"

An angered growl directed his attention to the blonde ex-bartender standing in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall. Mikado felt his heart sting painfully when he saw the man avoid his gaze, eyes cold.

"Shizuo-san…", he addressed the blonde softly, ignoring the angered 'tsk' it earned him.

"I will explain everything to you…but I want you to promise you won't say anything until I'm completely finished. Also, please don't talk to anyone else about this, okay..?"

His last plea was mostly directed towards the blond man pouting in the corner. He looked his friends in the eyes, one after another.

Kida didn't look too pleased, but still forced out a grumbled "Fine…"; Celty gave him a short nod and nudged Shizuo in the ribs, making him give a displeased scowl, but finally nod too.

Mikado sighed in relief and starting explaining everything to his friends; how his parents suddenly showed up in Ikebukuro, how they finally told him about his father's gambling problems and the debts they were making, how they almost lost their house and fell into the trap of loan sharks and were unable to repay them and finally how his father in panic agreed to marry him to the man they were indebted to, in order to get freed of all debts, thinking that the man would back out once he realized that his parents didn't have a daughter but only a son.

"I only found out it was Orihara-san when the priest said his name at the end of the ceremony…And then everything went so fast, my parents had already organized us moving together on that day…"

During his whole explanation Mikado had looked down on his hands that were folded in his lap, fiddling with them nervously, too scared to look his friends in the face. When he finished, an unbearable silence spread in the room, no one daring to speak the first word. Hesitantly, Mikado lifted his gaze too see the others' reaction.

Kida stood frozen, dumbstruck; mouth hanging slightly open as if he wanted to say something, but closed it again.

The brunette looked at the dullahan standing next to his best friend and was shocked to see her shoulders shaking. Was she angry at him..?

A startled yelp escaped his lips when the headless faery suddenly flung herself at him, hugging him closely to her chest, still shaking with Mikado knew now were sobs.

Releasing him to type something on her PDA, she quickly shoved the message in his face.

 **Mikado-kun, I'm so sorry!** **I had no idea..why didn't you come to me, I could have protected you!**

The dullahan's reaction seemed to have woken Kida from his stupor.

"I-I…Mikado…Izaya, that bastard! Don't worry Mikado, we'll get you out of this-"

"No.", the young dollars leaders stated simply, startling his friends.

"B-but…Mikado, why…?", Kida tried to express his confusion over his best friends answer.

"If I stick to the contract, it saves my parents lots of trouble; I really just want them to focus on getting on their feet again and regaining their normal lives. I was so naïve; I didn't even realize my father's gambling problems and kept bothering them with my trivial everyday problems while they have been keeping all this secret from me…"

"B-but you were here in Tokyo..! How should you've known..?! And even so, that's just too much-!"

Mikado smiled gently when he saw the faux-blonde get so worked up on his account. His heart stung a little when he thought about how much he was still keeping secret from his friends.

A small bitter smiled played around the brunette's lips when he spoke the following; the short flash of coldness in the smaller males azure blue orbs did not go unnoticed by the yellow scarves' shogun and the dullahan.

"Just think about it…if my father feels guilty about putting me in such a situation, his conscience will keep him from playing."

 _I didn't know he was so..calculating…_ , the blonde teen thought quietly to himself.

A minute passed, and no one in the room spoke a word; the silence became almost unbearable. No one wanted to be the one to break it; or rather, they simply didn't know what to say.

"So…", Kida finally spoke up, finally relieving the tense atmosphere. "What does it feel like to be a newlywed wife, Mi~ka~do?", the blonde teased, grin finally returned to his features.

The small lopsided smile it earned him from the brunette was totally worth the pillow that was smacked in his face right afterwards.

"I'm not a wife..! I'm still a guy after all!", the smaller teen protested pouting.

"You've got a point there..", Kida pondered for a moment. "You're a man…and a wife…I guess that makes you a  **Mife**  then!"

Even getting jabbed in the stomach doesn't hurt as bad when you can see your best friends face light up with laughter once again.

-xxx-

Mikado hadn't even realized the tall blonde in bartender clothing slip out of the room; but when the brunette turned to look at the spot where the man had been standing just seconds ago, he was already gone. Excusing himself from his friends, he left the infirmary too. Catching a glimpse of white and black disappearing around the corner, he quickly ran through the corridor to catch up to the dyed blonde.

"Shizuo-san…wait..!", he called after the ex-bartender, who stopped at his voice and turned around to the teen.

Mikado's heart stung a little at seeing the rejecting expression on the blonde's handsome features. He should have expected that Shizuo wouldn't take it as well as the others to find out the teen was married to his mortal enemy…

"Shizuo-san, please let me-", Mikado started softly, but was interrupted by the cold glare he received from the man. Exactly the same look he gave Orihara Izaya. But what did he do to deserve that..?!

"Cut it, kid..I don't wanna hear it. I should've known it…" The blonde's voice turned bitter as he spoke, averting his eyes from the boy.

"Whenever I think I've made a friend, the flea com-"

*SLAP*

Dumbfounded, Shizuo stared at the teen that just slapped him, standing in front of him. He blinked. Blinked again.

The slap hadn't really hurt; but that with his image as monster with inhumane strength a highschool runt who barely reached up to his chest of all people…had the courage to slap him in the face.

The small brunette's rain coloured eyes were glinting with anger; Shizuo could tell the kid was really pissed.

Plus the little jump the teen had to do in order to even reach up to his face to slap it was to Shizuo the embodiment of adorableness.

"I can't believe you don't want to be friends with me just because of the grudge between you and Orihara-san…! He has nothing to do with it; I want to be friends with you because you're a really nice person and you're fun to talk with. I didn't know you'd be as childish as to throw a jealousy fit over Orihara Izaya. You can have him, by the way, I don't want him; He's all yours."

 _The kid is pushing his luck quite far.._ , Shizuo thought to himself as he gaped at the now smirking teen, feeling his brow twitch in annoyance at the provocation.

Very few people dared to provoke him like that. Could it be…that the teen really wasn't intimidated by ikebukuro's so-called 'Monster'?

Shizuo felt a grin spread on his face as a strange warm feeling rose in him.

"You broke his nose, didn't you?", was all he said as he offered the teen his fist, grinning.

"Maybe~…", the teen answered mysteriously, smiling back at the blonde, bumping his smaller fist against the taller male's knuckles.

The sound of the school bell ringing to the end of the second period made them both jump slightly.

Smiling now shyly, the brunette scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for slapping you…", he admitted, glancing up into the taller male's mocha eyes.

"Don't fret it..", Shizuo waved it off, chuckling. "I deserved it, after all. I'm glad to have you as friend.", the blonde grinned down on the teen, earning a bright heart-warming smile from the boy in return.

"Me too.", Mikado smiled. "I gotta go to class now, I don't want to miss the third period too…", the brunette smiled and turned to leave slowly.

"Oi, kid-..uh..Mikado..!", the blonde called out for the teen once more, making said one stop in his tracks to look at the blonde.

"Hm?"

The blonde looked almost flustered as he scratched his cheek while mumbling almost too quiet to hear:

"W-wanna..hang around this afternoon..?"

Shizuo couldn't help a small blush from rising to his face when he saw a bright smile appear on the brunette's face, lighting up the boy's azure eyes as he spoke.

"Sure, I'd love to!"

-xxx-

Mikado could feel all eyes bore into him when he entered the classroom.

 _Please don't tell me…_ , he silently begged to himself.

It couldn't be that they all already saw.. _that_  broadcast…or could they..?

No way, they had school all this time, so how should they-

…Of course. Damned be those internet-capable cellphones.

The mortification Mikado felt increased with every group of chatting pupils he passed.

"Maybe it was all a movie scene and he was discovered by a talent scout!"

"Ryugamine? By a talent scout? No way in hell. He's probably trying to get attention again…"

"Ne, ne..don't you think the guy who kissed Ryugamine was simply GORGEOUS~?!"

"What's with that Wife/Marriage thing…? Do you really think he's married..?"

"Just look at his hand, he's wearing a ring!"

"Remember those kiss marks he had the other day…d-do you think they are from…?"

"Naawww, no way!"

"Oh my god, that's so…hot!"

"Are you serious..?!"

"Why not? I mean-…Everyone be quiet, he's coming!"

Mikado sighed deeply as he arrived at his seat, resting his head on the hard wood of the desk.

_Please let this day soon be over…_

A soft tap on his shoulder made him glance up. "Hm?"

The brunette girl who tapped his shoulder was with a small group of girls, all of them chatting excitedly and breaking out in giggling when they looked at him.

"A-ano…Ryugamine-kun…", the brunette girl spoke up, slightly flustered. "You're married to this Orihara-guy, right…? We just wanted to ask you…i-if..you know…"

"Did you two already have sex?", one of the girls asked bluntly, loud enough for the whole class to hear, earning another series of giggles from her classmates.

Mikado's face lit up bright red at the question; groaning he let his head fall back unto the desk.

_Please, kami-sama…let this day end soon…_

-xxx-

"They asked you  _what_..?", the ex-bartender asked disbelieving while shaking with laughter. "Seriously, even his shoe-size..? The heck do they need this for?"

Mikado shook his head sighing. "Like I know…I'm so glad this is finally over, I couldn't have stood this giggling any longer…"

Groaning slightly, Mikado lied down in his back on the soft grass; Shizuo had found a nice and quiet spot under a big elm tree in the park. One could still faintly hear the city noise and the traffic's rush, but to Mikado it was an almost calming noise.

He heard the grass rustle when the tall blonde lied down next to him, sighing contently.

"This is a really nice spot, Heiwajima-san.", the teen spoke softly, enjoying the warm spring breeze caress his face.

His eyes flung open when he felt the elder pinch his cheek, glancing to the side to be met with two dark mocha hues, surprisingly close to him.

"I told you to not be so formal, it makes me feel so old…", the dyed-blonde complained.

Mikado couldn't help but snort at those words; it was exactly the same as a certain forever-21-year old raven would say.

"What's so funny, brat?", Shizuo mumbled slightly irritated, thinking the teen was making fun of him.

He brunette just shook his head with a smile, returning the man's gaze.

"Nothing, you just reminded me of someone…Shizuo-san."

The strong blonde simply loved the way his name rolled of the smaller male's lips; it held an affection he hadn't experienced in quite a while now.

"We should do this more often…", the elder spoke slowly, closing his eyes contently.

Mikado just hummed in agreement, not minding in the slightest how the taller male's head turned to snuggle into his hair, their shoulders touching as they lied in the grass.

It might be true that this man beside him was Heiwajima Shizuo, the monster who was able to break a grown man's spine with his bare hands; but right now, he was just Heiwajima Shizuo, Ryuugamine Mikado's friend. A man, as Mikado found out this afternoon, who loved milk and was a sucker for cute things. And whose calm breathing, ghosting over Mikado's face made the teen feel as secure as he only felt once in his lifetime before. Wrapped in a certain raven's arms, who had stilled his tears without speaking one word…

With this memory, Mikado drifted slowly to sleep…

-xxx-

_**Part 18 – Another Side of Me, Another Side of You** _

When Mikado finally woke up, the setting sun had already painted the bustling city's skyline a rich orange. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he sat up slowly, feeling the blonde next to him stir.

Yawning, the man sat up too, brushing his clothes off the dirt and grass.

"Shit, how long did we sleep..?", the blonde mumbled, getting up and stretching with relish.

"Dunno…", the brunette responded, voice muffled by the attempt to suppress a yawn. He got up too, allowing the taller male to remove some leaves that had been stuck in his hair. When he was done, the ex-bartender ruffled through the teen's dark, soft locks with a tender smile, which in reward earned him an adorable chuckle from the boy.

"I gotta go now…", the teen said with a quick glance at his wristwatch, grabbing his schoolbag in the process. "There's a train leaving in 10 minutes, I might still be able to catch it. I still gotta feed Shizu-ko after all…"

The blonde gave him a dumbfounded stare. "Shizu..ko..?"

Mikado blushed dark red as he realized what he just said. "Err..y-yes…The cat we found last time..you remember it..?"

Shizuo nodded as he remembered the reason for why the brunette had suddenly started rummaging through a pile of garbage.

"W-well…I named it after you…", the teen admitted embarrassed, fidgeting with his fingers nervously, as if he half-expected the blond to get angry at him.

Instead, the ex-bartender just burst into laughter, making the brunette glance timidly up to him, just to receive yet another ruffle of his already tousled hair.

"You really are something, kid..!", the brute in bartender clothing chuckled. "But why after me?"

Mikado flashed the man bright smile. "Because it has the same beautiful eye color as you!"

With that, the teen turned and left for the train station, leaving a flustered and confused blonde behind.

-xxx-

This was something that Mikado  **definitely** didn't expect, when he entered the Informant's apartment, slipped his shoes off, put away his school bag and stepped into the domicile.

He had expected to find the apartment empty and to be alone with Shizu-ko until Izaya would return from work late in the evening. What he didn't expect to find was not only Izaya-san's trademark furtrimmed parka, but also some unknown coat and pair of shoes.

He also didn't expect to hear voices from the living room, and he certainly didn't expect to overhear something that he was sure he wasn't allowed to hear at all.

"-ill one of us, we kill one of them; it's a fair deal. Tachibana-san was in charge of finances, so it caused quite the commotion. I expect you to find someone of just as great importance to them, if not even greater. Plus personal data for our hitman. I think this'll suffice."

Mikado could hear a clicking noise of some lock being opened, then silence.

The cold laugh that the teen heard in response send a shiver down his spine. Without a doubt it was Izaya-san, but his voice had a sharp edge to it Mikado hadn't heard before.

"My, my…You must have mistaken today's date, Nakamura-san~" His voice sounded cheery, but the contempt underplayed every syllable, which Mikado now realized must be Izaya's business-tone.

 _How scary…_ , the teen thought to himself, not even noticing how he quieted down his breath in anticipation, frozen on the spot.

"W-what do you mean..?", the man, who the informant had referred to as Nakamura, asked slightly puzzled, nervousness making him stutter slightly. Apparently, Izaya's aura had its effects on his clients too.

Another cold chuckle could be heard from the information dealer.

"Well, apparently, Nakamura-san seems to think it's the first of April today~!", Izaya chimed, before his voice suddenly turned dark and sharp as a knife.

"Because  **this**  amount of money can't be anything but an April's fool, now can it~?"

A loud  _thud_  could be heard and the Nakamura-guy giving a panicked yelp.

Without thinking, Mikado burst into the room.

"Izaya-san..!"

-xxx-

The raven as well as his client stared dumbfounded at the teen who had just stormed in.

"Mikado-chan..?", Izaya asked surprised.

The teen flushed a crimson red in response. When he had heard the man's cry he had burst in without thinking, expecting to see blood, a fight; because Izaya's cold tone made it undoubtingly clear that the raven wouldn't hesitate to kill the man who was with him, for whatever reason the other had upset the informant.

It turned out that the maniac information broker had just kicked a briefcase full of bank notes off the table, causing the money to spill over the white carpet and making the scene look like out of a mafia movie.

The man named Nakamura however seemed to have had the same thoughts as Mikado when he saw the murderous wicked expression on the raven-haired male. And there he went here thinking the information dealer he wanted to hire was just your ordinary underground worker who'd lick your feet at the mentioning of a known yakuza name as Nakamura and a briefcase full of money. Now he knew to not underestimate Orihara Izaya. With those events, he was more than happy for the little disturbance that gave him the chance to gather his money and get  **the hell outta this place** before this maniac of an Informant could do worse than decline his offer and decide to let his flickblade speak instead of words.

After the man placed his precious money back into the briefcase, he quickly scrambled to his feet and wanted to make a run for it, when his eyes fell upon just  _who_  had saved him by storming in. Changing his mind, he sat back on the couch, quickly fixing his slightly greasy hair and trying to look as cool and intimidating as possible and shot the teen something he thought to be an alluring smirk, but what only turned out as perverted leer.

"Hey cutie…can't you see the adults are having a conversation, so how about you make us something to drink?", the yakuza guy addressed Mikado, hoping the condescending tone would give him an image of superiority, to both impress the teen and the Informant.

Mikado couldn't decide if it was disgust, repulse or simply disbelief over the man's arrogation he was feeling; apparently, those feelings must have shown on his face because he heard Izaya chuckle quietly. The teen turned his face to look at the raven, who just smirked back at him.

 _You look like you just stepped on a bug_ , the amused look on his face spoke.

Mikado bit back a sarcastic response and instead settled for a dazzling smile, bowing shortly to both men.

"Of course, Nakamura-san. Do you want a drink too,  _dear_ ~?", the teen smiled, glancing at Izaya.

Izaya looked taken aback for a second, but decided to go along with the teen's game. It couldn't hurt to have a little fun with that pathetic little human in front of him, since he seemed to be of no other use whatsoever.

"That would be fantastic, sweetheart~", Izaya grinned back at the teen, the little nervous gulp Nakamura gave not going unnoticed by the raven.

Mikado kept the dazzling smile plastered on his face until he disappeared into the kitchen; the very second he was out of sight, the teen grimaced in disgust.

"' _cutie_ '..' _can't_   _you see the adults are having a conversation_ '….yuck!", he mimicked the yakuza's voice appalled. He got out two glasses and filled them with some scotch he found in one of the cupboards. After a second of pondering, he took some cayenne pepper, chilli and hot curry spice and added it all to the scotch in one glass.

"Choke on it,  _Nakamura-dono_ …", he chuckled. He was just about to add some of Namie's rat-poison-sugar, when suddenly, he froze in his movements.

Just what exactly..was he doing..? He just burst into a conversation between Izaya and one of his clients…discussing a murder…yet he wasn't the least disturbed, or scared…

Instead, he used the fact that the man was obviously scared of Izaya-san to play some sick manipulative mind game with him…because somehow, he got excited by the image of seeing this little bug of human squirm in discomfort and sweat in nervousness, too scared to say something in fear of saying something wrong…ohh god, how badly he wanted to break at least one of the guy's fingers to hear him shriek in agony…

Shaking his head to get rid of those dangerous..no,  _SICK_  thoughts, he quickly brought the drinks back into the living room, handing Nakamura the spiced one without a second thought;

Fighting down a pleased smirk at hearing the man cough violently, he grabbed Izaya's wrist and dragged the raven into the kitchen.

"Something the matter, Mikado-chan~?", the elder asked with a questioning look.

Mikado sighed shakily, trying to fight down this strange side of him that once caused him to severely injure his kouhai Aoba .

"I-I don't know…it's just that seeing you like that…"

The raven looked slightly puzzled. "Me? Like what..?"

Mikado blushed, averting his eyes from the elder. "Y-y'know…you being so..cold and calculating…"

Izaya took a hold of the teen's chin, trying to force the boy to look at him.

"Are you now scared of me..?"

The brunette shook his head. "N-No…"

"What is it then..?", the raven queried further.

Mikado bit his lip in response, casting his eyes down. "Geez..you don't understand a thing, do you..?"

Izaya could just stare at the teen in confusion. He could read every human like an open book, so why was Mikado to him like a book with seven seals?

The smaller male sighed again, azure hues finally meeting the raven's auburn ones.

"You really don't get it…Every normal person would be creeped out by this! That guy just offered you a ridiculous amount of money to help him  _kill_  somebody, but you act like it's something normal. It's only natural that I'd be scared of you…!"

"Mikado…", the raven started slowly, but was cut off by the teen.

"So…why am I not scared..? I start thinking weird things, like how it'd feel to slowly break this guy's finger…And just imagining you threatening him with your knife…I..I can't help but to..f-find it…"

The last words were so quiet, the elder couldn't even hear them, staring in disbelief at the teen whose face was now glowing a bright red.

"What did you say..?", izaya asked the embarrassed boy.

"I-I think it's h-hot…! You happy now..?!", Mikado finally spat out, blush spreading up to the tip of his ears.

Izaya blinked a few times in confusion. Did he just hear right…?

Mikado growled when he heard the raven burst into laughter, jabbing the elder into the ribs out of embarrassment and irritation.

"D-dont't laugh…! You bring out a horrible side of me!", the teen complained.

"Sorry…~", the raven apologized between chuckles, holding his stomach.

"I'm just happy you like this other side of me~", he smiled at the young dollars leader, whose eyes widened and then quickly turned away from the informant with a pout.

"W-who said t-that I like it..?", the teen mumbled embarrassed.

Izaya just hummed satisfied and wrapped his arms around the teen from behind, nuzzling his nose to the smaller male's neck.

"I'm also glad I got to discover this other side of you. I like every aspect of your personality, Mikado…be it cute or sadistic."

Izaya couldn't see the other's face, but he noticed the gang leader's ear tips flush a darker shade of red at his words, chuckling at the words the teen muttered.

"…Idiot."

_That sounded almost…like a love confession._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been asked this by people before and I would like to clarify it here so everybody is informed:
> 
> Yes, this story will be containing hints of Shizuo/Mikado. (It also contains hints of Everyone/Mikado, because I am so in love with him and I think every person in the Drrr!!-verse should be too.)
> 
> No, I will not turn this into Shizuo/Mikado; it is strictly labeled Izaya/Mikado for a reason. No multi-paring this time.
> 
> And lastly: No, I will not have Shizuo end up heartbroken. I love him alot and feel really protective towards him.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Part 19 – Temper & Patience** _

The loud noise of the front door being slammed shut made the teen jump startled; blushing fiercely at the intimate position he was being held in by the informant, he quickly turned to shove the man away. Making his way out of the kitchen, he checked the source of the noise, only to see that their not very welcome guest Nakamura had made his panicked escape through the front door, leaving behind a knocked-over lamp and a trail of banknotes that must have fallen out of the briefcase as the man had ran for his life.

A small chuckle escaped the brunette at the thought of having scared a man, twice his age and probably a yakuza member, so much that he's run with his tail between his legs.

While Izaya went to collect the (at least to the highschooler) fair amount of money Nakamura had left behind, the teen grabbed his school bag he had dropped earlier and took out the convenience store bag he had put inside.

"Hm? What did you buy, Mikado-chan?", the raven asked curiously, having once again snuck up behind the brunette without the boy realizing.

"I-Izaya-san..! Don't sneak up on me like that!", the teen complained, then reached into the plastic bag to show the informant the contents.

The obsidian-haired man leaned over the teen's shoulder in order to look at it, resting his chin in the crook of the boy's neck; noticing satisfied the slight blush that crept on the teen's face at their closeness.

"Eeh~? Cat food? What do you need it for?", the raven asked curiously in his childish voice.

"What do you think? For Shizu-ko of course! We can't feed him with just milk forever, he needs real food.", the teen said, brushing the annoying elder off his shoulder to step once again into the kitchen to prepare a bowl of the cat food.

Musing, the highschooler looked around. "Hm? Come to think of it, I don't see him anywhere around…do you know where he is, Izaya-san?"

"The little pest, you mean? It was really annoying, so I put a laundry basket over that thing and put some heavy books on top of it~", the informant declared, flopping down on the couch with an exhausted sigh.

Mikado didn't know whether he should scold the man, or just give into the urge to laugh. He ended up doing neither, instead just stood there smiling; because the way the handsome raven was sprawled on the couch with his eyes closed and one arm thrown over his head looked simply…adorable.

-xxx-

"Aaah, Mikado~ After all, you're still the best wife a man could wish for~ Your cooking is heavenly! Plus…"

Izaya snaked his arms around the highschooler's waist, who stood by the sink washing the dishes, and planted a soft kiss behind the boy's ear, making the brunette freeze in his actions and shiver ever so slightly.

"…you really look gorgeous in an apron.", Izaya whispered huskily, before brushing his nose softly along the exposed skin of the teen's neck.

"I-Izaya-san…", the teen mumbled flustered, putting his wet hands on the edge of the counter, his fingers gripping the surface a little tighter when he felt a hand worm its way up his front under the apron, drawing slow patterns over his clothed chest, fingers caressing his skin through the fabric of his uniform shirt, which was thin enough to make him feel the contact much too intensely. A soft gasp escaped his lips when the man's hand went from gently stroking up and down his flat abdomen and sternum to slowly caressing his chest, fingers sliding over fabric-covered skin, until they brushed a slowly hardening nipple. Concentrating its attention on the erecting bud, they circled slowly around it, finger brushing and pressing the hard tip, before slowly kneading it between two digits.

Mikado tried to suppress any noises rising up in his throat, but wasn't able to fight a soft whimper when a sudden pinch to his nipple made a spark of pleasure shoot to his lower regions, the coiling in his stomach and the heat in his groin were getting worse and worse, and he wondered how he could feel so hot  _down there_  when his face was already on fire with all the blood rushing to it.

This was bad, he couldn't have Izaya-san notice how his knees trembled, legs about to give in any moment if he wouldn't stable himself on the counter. He tried to tell the man off, but that hand was so goddamn… _distracting_!

The teen's breath was coming out in short, ragged puffs; body squirming under the raven's touch when a second hand found its way under the apron, slowly and teasingly sliding over the boy's thigh. The informant's arms had Mikado now completely trapped in a warm, sinful embrace; the raven's front pressing up to the shuddering teen's back. Izaya's breath hit the boy's neck as he brought his mouth closer to connect his lips to the alabaster skin before him, sucking the junction between the teen's neck and shoulder, eliciting a surprised moan from the latter. The teen's skin tasted slightly salty because of the thin film of sweat that covered it; now that the raven thought of it, it had really become quite hot in here; the heat radiating between their bodies made a bead of sweat slowly pearl down the elder's temple, as he slid his tongue over the delicious patch of skin before him before settling to suck the spot behind the teen's earlobe.

To his surprise, instead of yet another squirm, shudder or soft gasp, it drew out a loud moan from the brunette, the teen's knees buckling and his upper body collapsing over the counter, wet fingers clawing the wood for support.

"A-aahhn…! N-not…there..I-Izaya-san…", the teen gasped under his breath, body shaking with suppressed lust. The raven smirked when he realized he must have found one of Mikado's sensitive spots.

"Is that so~?", Izaya whispered quietly, before licking the spot once again, adoring the way the teen whimpered desperately, pressing his back to the informants chest.

Continuing his assault on the boy's sensitive spot, his hands picked up their work once again, switching from the one to the other, neglected nipple to give it a playful tweak, while his other hand slid further between the brunette's legs to rub the boy's inner thigh, slowly inching further up.

"Hnnn….aahnn…Iza…nngh..yaa…"

Finally the raven's teasing hand cupped the forming bulge in the boy's pants, pawing it gently.

"A-AAHHNN…!"

Mikado's mind went blank when Izaya's hand touched him there, of all places, where all the heat had concentrated and the strange urge arose in him to thrust into that hand, he wanted to be touched more! Mikado pressed his legs together to fight this strange sensation, this itching of his lower regions, but it was no use. Izaya's hand pressed between his legs, rubbing the prominent lump more roughly now, making Mikado arch his back and moan, his mind was turning completely blank, he was seeing stars when his nipple was pinched hard by the elder, and the blood was pulsing hard in his veins, making his body itch and burn, sensitive to every touch of the mischievous informant.

He needed some hold against the sensation; his fingers were trying to claw the wood but slid off the slippery surface of the counter his upper body was bent over.

Mikado was panting hard now and the raven's hand was only sliding further between his legs, rubbing the area of his testicles, making the brunette throw his head back in pleasure, gasping loudly.

The teen brought a fist to his mouth, biting down on the knuckles in a desperate attempt to not let the informant hear any more embarrassing noises, but it was no use because a soft whimper-gasp still escaped the boy's lips when Izaya dipped his tongue into the teen's ear.

"I-Izaya…-sa-san..nngh…p-please…I-I…c-can't…", Mikado forced out between suppressed moans.

"Do you want me to stop?", the elder murmured hoarsely into the smaller male's ear.

Flushed face blushing an even darker shade of red, the teen slowly shook his head. So embarrassed, he was sure he would die from it, the boy still gathered enough courage to voice out the following plea:

" _P-please…t-touch me…more…"_

Mikado silently cursed the informant for the smirk that the teen knew was spreading on the raven's handsome features at his words.

" _With pleasure~"_ , Izaya purred huskily into the young gang leader's ear, before letting his fingers slowly climb up to the boy's pants' waistband, pulling down the zipper with the enjoyment of someone slowly unwrapping a long awaited present.

Licking his lips hungrily, the obsidian-haired male slipped his hand teasingly slow into the teenager's boxers.

" _I'm going to make you feel good, Mikado-chan~…"_

His hand was just about the grasp the teen's erect member and-

*DING DONG*

…

Izaya emitted a low growl, a murderous aura surrounding him.

" _You gotta be kidding me…"_

-xxx-

Of course it was impossible to simple ignore the unwanted guest that was waiting at the door and made the horrible mistake of ringing the doorbell when Izaya was just about to FINALLY get into the boy's pants, sealing the guest's fate of getting brutally murdered by said informant; because when Mikado came back to his senses after being startled by the sudden noise, he shoved the informant off in the blink of an eye and stepped precautious two meters away from the man, face red as a tomato and staring on the ground in embarrassment.

Izaya cracked his knuckles with murderous intent as he slowly went to open the door to the bastard whose body parts would soon be spread all over Tokyo.

His glare stopped as his eyes widened when he, upon opening the door, was met with ruffled blond hair, a disgruntled expression and flaring mocha brown orbs; only to return one thousand fold when he realized just who this unwelcome night visitor was.

"Fuck you, Shizu-chan."

"Yeah, I can only return that, flea.", the tall, dyed blonde growled, getting ready to beat the shit out of this little bloodsucking bug.

"This time I'm going to kill you for sure, Shizu-chan.", the Information-broker hissed, reaching for his flickblade.

The blonde just glared back, clenching his fists in an attempt to keep his cool.

_Calm down, calm down. You can't lose it here, Mikado would see. Shit, gotta keep calm…_

Shizuo sighed deeply, closing his eyes for a second so the sight of the ugly flea's face wouldn't make him flip.

"Not like I  _wanna_  be here, ass. 'm just here cuz I'm bringing Mikado sum stuff he forgot…", the bartender-clad male mumbled through clenched teeth.

_Shit, that I really had to go here, to the scumbag's apartment of all places…!_

Izaya's eyes widened slightly, as he was taken aback by the brute's words for a second.

"He forgot? Where? Why do  _you_  have it then..?", the raven queried, eyeing the taller male suspiciously.

"Cuz he was with me this afternoon, that's why.", Shizuo spat back, not liking how that idiot acted all possessive over Mikado. Where was he, by the way? Not like he came all the way out here to talk to the flea…

"What do you mea-", Izaya started, but was cut off by the brunette walking up behind him.

"Who is it, Izaya-san?", the teen asked stepping closer to the door, only to freeze slightly when he saw no one else but Heiwajima Shizuo standing in the door frame.

"S-Shizuo-san…?"

The former bartender could only stare wide eyed when the small brunette appeared at the door; the boy look flustered and flushed and a bit out of breath; the teen's clothes were disheveled, and over them he wore a pink and frilly apron.

Shizuo quickly closed his mouth when he realized he had been gaping at the blue-eyed teen; a blush spreading on his tanned features as he averted his gaze embarrassedly.

_W-Why does he have to look so..- No, wait, what the hell are you even getting embarrassed about?! It's not like he's..n-naked..or something…_

The debt collector flushed even more at the thought, trying to block out any images of the dark haired teen naked, only wearing that pink apron…

God, he really shouldn't have taken those drinks with Tom earlier, the alcohol must be getting to his brain…

More importantly…why was the teen even looking like that? The apron could be explained easily, since he already knew the teen was a decent cook, but-…

Mikado blushed in embarrassment when he saw his short-tempered friend muster him, then look from Izaya to him, then back to Izaya suspiciously.

If one could really die from shame, the Mikado would be already six feet underground.

"A-ano…what brings you here, Shizuo-san..?", Mikado asked, trying to cover up the awkwardness with a smile.

Shizuo held up two items to the teen. Mikado mustered them curiously; it was his cell phone and his student ID.

"Y-you forgot those…I thought you might need 'em.", the blonde debt-collector mumbled quietly, looking everywhere but at the teen.

"T-thanks…you're a lifesaver, Shizuo-san. I didn't even realize I forgot them, it would have been quite the hassle if you wouldn't have found them." The young dollars leader gave Shizuo a heartwarming smile.

The tall blonde smiled back shyly, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. When his mocha eyes met the teen's azure ones, both quickly looked down, the blond laughing awkwardly and the boy fidgeting with his fingers.

He was so glad his friend didn't seem to have the wrong idea about him and Izaya-san…or the right idea, after all, they had been doing something rather..um…strange…before Shizuo had showed up.

God, this was so embarrassing!

An annoyed sounding cough from the raven ripped the both of them from their thoughts and directed their attention to the third person standing there, leaning against the door frame and watching the whole scene with a rather displeased scowl, which the informant soon replaced with his fake sugary smile as he turned to the blonde.

"So if that's all,  _Shizu-chan,_ have a good night and bye-bye~", Izaya hissed sweetly, attempting to shut the door on the much hated brute, but was stopped by Mikado, who stepped out to the blonde to give him a spontaneous hug.

He didn't really know why he was hugging the man; it was probably his instinct telling him that Shizuo was on the brink of losing his temper after such a large dose of Izaya. And surprisingly, the ex-bartender relaxed at the sudden embrace, bringing his arms around the small teen to hug him closer.

Smiling relieved and more natural now, Mikado stepped away to look Shizuo in the eyes, though he still had to put his head back to glance up to the other male.

"See you tomorrow, Shizuo-san."

A grin spread on the tall blonde's face, before a reached out a hand to ruffle through the highschooler's dark, soft locks.

"Bye kid- uh..Mikado."

Mikado smiled shyly at the affectionate gesture, their eyes meeting.

The moment was once again interrupted by the frowning raven next to them, still leaning in the door frame with his arms crossed.

"If you two emit anymore sunshine sparkles and rainbows, I'm gonna throw up."

-xxx-

"I don't like the fact that you're hanging around with that brainless brute, Shizu-chan. He'll crush you with a vending machine someday…", the raven haired male complained, happy to finally have this little nuisance out of his sight and Mikado back to himself.

"He's actually a very nice person, he just has problems controlling his anger sometimes; but I know that he'd never try to hurt me. His anger issues are mostly your fault anyways.", the teen threw back at the elder, who was once again dozing on the couch lazily.

"You flatter me, Mikado-chan~", Izaya purred playfully with his eyes still closed, words followed by a yawn.

"Don't you always say you love all humans?", the young gang leader asked further, leaning over the couch so he was looking down on the informant's calm face.

"I doubt that monster is even human. Moreover, there are some humans…I like more than others."

Izaya's auburn eyes opened to look directly into the teen's azure ones; the man's intense gaze leaving the boy more flustered than he'd admit to be, quickly averting his eyes from the raven.

"Look at me, Mikado.", the raven whispered, hand reaching out to cup the blushing boy's face and bring it closer.

Not able to turn away from the lying male's captivating auburn eyes, Mikado found himself leaning closer and closer to the elder, who had propped himself up on one elbow to meet the teen's lips with his own in a slow and gentle kiss.

Mikado blushed at the action, but hesitated to return the sweet kiss. He couldn't allow losing himself again; but Izaya's kisses were so addicting…

N-No, he had to stop now! Shaking his head mentally to break out of his trance, the brunette pulled back from the kiss; scratching the back of his head sheepishly, he straightened back up.

Happy about finally bringing up enough self-control to resist the informant's seducing, the poor teen didn't know that in this very instant, a certain raven's patience…had just snapped.

"Haha..i-it's already late so I'll better-"

For a moment Mikado didn't know what was going on, when suddenly the world around spun upside down, as Izaya yanked the boy hard by the wrist, pulling him over the couch and causing the teen to hit the ground hard, with the informant on top of him, pinning him down.

A startled gasp escaped the blue-eyed boy when his back collided with the floor hard and his wrist were not so gently pinned over his head by the elder, who was now looming over the teen with a dark aura that made a shiver go up the brunette's spine.

Mikado swallowed hard when he glanced up the crimson glinting orbs above him; the last rays of sunlight had already disappeared at the horizon and covered the room in darkness, only illuminated by the pale moonlight that shone through the huge window front of the living room.

"I-Izaya-san…?", the brunette stuttered uncertainly, confused by the raven's sudden strange behavior.

"Mikado…", the information dealer started quietly; the lack of the usual playful tone in his voice made the teen shiver. The raven sounded different; somehow darker and kind of intimidating.

"What I want…I get. Always. And I want you."

"W-what do you mean..I-Izaya..-san…?", Mikado stammered, cursing how the weak the stutter made him sound.

A almost wicked grin split the raven's features, surprisingly sharp looking teeth glinting in the moonlight; leaving Mikado to wonder how it would feel to be bitten by those.

"I am obsessed with you, Tanaka Taro-kun. I want to mark you as my property, so no one, neither your annoying little friend Kida-kun, nor our dear, dense Shizu-chan will ever lay their filthy hands on what belongs to me again."

Mikado's heart started beating rapidly in his chest when he saw the informant pull out a familiar object; the metal blade reflecting the silvery moonlight, as Izaya let the tip of his flickblade slide over the teen's exposed throat, careful to not slice the skin yet.

The young dollar's leader's breath halted in fear and anticipation as the sharp tip dug into the skin just below his chin.

" _You are mine; don't ever forget that."_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Part 20 – Of Love and Limits** _

Mikado let out a soft gasp when he felt the cold metal slide over the smooth skin of his exposed throat, a small shiver running down his spine as he continued to stare into those fierce crimson orbs; the informants burning gaze felt to the teen like it was reaching to the deepest corner of his soul, making him feel like he was completely naked. Mikado felt his cheeks heat up as blood rushed into them, his brain only now processing the words the raven had whispered earlier.

_"You are mine; don't ever forget that."_

He didn't know whether to feel frightened or embarrassed by the position he was currently in; something had definitely changed about the information broker.

No, that wasn't quite right; it's not like the elder changed…he just dropped his mask. What Mikado was now seeing and experiencing was the  _real_  Orihara Izaya.

Frightening. Obsessive. Manipulating. With slight hint of madness. Or rather a whole lot of it.

"You realize it now, don't you?"

Mikado was surprised at how softly those words were spoken, almost in contrast to the sharp edge of the blade digging harder in the soft flesh of his neck, enough to be painful and make the teen fear swallowing too hard.

" _I love humans. That's why humans should come to love me to._  This is what I've always been thinking. So how come…you are the only human on my mind lately? Why can't I get myself to care about anyone or anything but you?"

Mikado's azure eyes went wide at the raven's words. His mouth opened to say something, but the teen found himself unable to bring out a single word. All he could do was stare up into the auburn abyss above him, heart throbbing so loudly that he almost didn't hear the informants next words.

_"The reason I decided to marry you is because I love you."_

Mikado blinked.

"W-wait..w-what…EEHHH?"

-xxx-

Mikado shook his head vigorously, thoughts racing in his head, stumbling, leaving his mind in complete chaos.

He couldn't have heard right…could he? After all, this was Shinjuku's infamous informant, Ikebukuro's most feared man, the guy his childhood friend has warned him of, the madman that was pressing a knife to his throat, wicked glint in his crimson eyes.

Mikado laughed awkwardly, trying to cover his embarrassment like that, but his beet red face gave him away anyways.

"Y-You must be confusing things, Orihara-san…You're not in..l-love…with me; you just find me interesting… You said so yourself! Remember, at the night of the wedding? It's just interest!", the teen stuttered, head turned to the side to avoid the man's intense gaze.

"You think so?"

A small smirk tugged at the corner of the informant's lips; leaning predatorily closer, the man purred playfully into the teen's ear, drawing out a soft gasp and shudder from the flustered teen trapped under him.

"I want to see your expression when you laugh in joy, when you cry and sob pathetically. I want to see you in your weakest and most vulnerable moments. I want to see that cute blush on your face. I want to watch you sleep."

Mikado whimpered, his face was on fire, the blush spreading up to his ear and down his neck, his heart was throbbing so loudly and rapidly in his chest like it was about to burst.

"N-no…y-you just-", the teen muttered weakly, but the informant continued, his hot breath ghosting over Mikado's ear.

"I don't want anyone else to even lay eyes on, no matter if man or woman, or your friends; I want you all to myself. Isn't that what you humans would call… _love_? I can't find any other name for it."

The brunette squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shut out the wave of conflicting emotions flooding his mind, sending his heart aflutter.

"B-but…-"

Izaya sighed shortly. Apparently, he had to make his point even clearer. Letting his flickblade slide lower on the teen's alabaster skin, it drew small droplets of crimson where the sharp metal slid over the boy's collarbone, until it reached the first button of the brunette's uniform shirt, cutting it off easily.

Mikado flinched slightly when the knife cut him, but the pain was quickly shoved into to back of his mind when he realized the raven was cutting open his shirt, leaving the teen more and more exposed to the man's hungry eyes.

Embarrassed and panicked, Mikado started squirming against the informant's hold, but Izaya's left hand had his wrists securely pinned above his head.

"W-what a-are you doing, Orihara-san…?!", Mikado managed to stutter out, just as the informant cut off the last button on the piece of clothing.

Izaya smirked down at the teen in a way, which made the boy's heart skip a beat.

"I'm proving to you that my feelings for you are not merely an interest I've taken in you. I  _love_  you, so…"

Mikado's breath quickened when the informant leaned in closer to him, nose brushing along the teen's cheek slowly until the man's lips came to a rest at the brunette's ear, whispering huskily into it.

" _..I want to do_ _ **this**_ _to you…"_

At those words, Izaya bit down gently on the teen's ear, drawing out a soft gasp from the boy. His lips wandered down the brunette's neck, muttering against the smooth skin:

" _..and_ _ **this**_ _…"_

Teeth sinking on skin, playfully biting the junction between the boy's neck and shoulder, eliciting a desperate whimper-gasp from his victim.

Lapping away a few droplets of blood from the cut on the teen's collarbone, Izaya teasingly slow kissed his way up the boy's throat, sucking shortly at the teen's pulse, pleased with how fast it was racing. And the quiet noises that escaped the brunette's lips were music to the taller male's ears.

Planting a final kiss on the boy's jawbone, the informant settled to hover above Mikado's quivering lips, hot breath mingling with the teen's as he once again whispered to the boy.

"… _and_ _ **this**_ _of course…"_

And with those words, Izaya pressed his lips unto Mikado's, kissing him slowly and passionately.

When the raven finally withdrew slowly, the high schooler was out of breath, dazed azure eyes looking up into the other's auburn ones.

"O-oriha-", the teen started, but was cut off by the raven's finger silencing him.

"Ah-ah, Mikado-kun~", the informant smirked at the dazed and flustered boy. "Rule number 1..Remember~?"

Mikado looked confused for a moment, but blushed when he remembered what the man meant.

" _I-Izaya-kun…_ ", Mikado whispered breathily, shy eyes avoiding the other's gaze, blush rising to his face.

A strangled noise was all that Izaya could force out at that, before jumping up and throwing the startled teen over his shoulder, making his way to the bedroom.

Orihara Izaya was a very patient man. Very,  _very_  patient indeed.

But there was a limit for everything.

-xxx-

Mikado wasn't able to utter anything than a surprised yelp when he was not-so-gently thrown on the large bed, door slammed shut by the informant, before said man's lips were crashed against his in the most heated and hungry kiss the teen had ever experienced, making him feel like he was being ravaged completely by the raven.

He was pressed into the mattress, a tongue invading his mouth, coaxing him into a battle of dominance which the teen happily joined, despite knowing that he didn't stand a chance against the informant's skill.

A drawn-out moan escaped his lips in the wet and hot kiss as he threw his arms around the taller raven's neck in order to tug the man closer, searching fingers burying deep into the male's dark raven hair. Tugging at the strands, Mikado tried to encourage the informant to do _more_ ; his aching body curved up to meet the body above him, desperate for some kind of friction.

Mikado had to turn his head to break the kiss, gasping for air as he had forgotten to breathe during their heated kissing. His head was spinning like crazy and his heart was pumping at an incredible rate in his chest, he needed to organize his thoughts, but the merciless informant didn't allow him a break as the man immediately started to bite and suckle at the boy's neck, marking the white and unmarred skin with love bites.

"I-Izay—Aahnn…! Ngh..Iza-yaa-kunnn…p-please..", Mikado gasped out between moans, clawing desperately to the assaulting male's shoulders.

Ignoring the teen's pleas, Izaya just tugged the boy up and let himself fall backwards on the mattress, pulling the brunette along, so the teen was laying on top of him; that way he could bring their bodies even closer without having to fear crushing the rather delicate (not to say scrawny) boy. Latching his lips once again unto the teen's, Izaya licked and bit the boy's lips until they got nicely red and swollen. Hearing the brunette moan and whimper and feeling the boy's body squirm and shudder, Izaya once again thrust his tongue into the teen's wet cavern, while letting his hands roam over the smaller male's back, one hand snaking it's way under the teen's damaged shirt, fingers tracing the boy's spine, enjoying the way it made Mikado press his naked chest against the informant's broad (though unfortunately still clothed) chest.

"Mmmghn…hnn…", the teen whimpered into the kiss, shuddering at how Izaya had started sucking at his tongue, as if the informant knew how it send his craving body into complete over-drive. While the raven's one hand was still ghosting over the bare skin of his back in way that made the teen shudder all over, the mischievous informant's other hand had found its way to the boy's butt, cupping and groping the plump buttocks, causing Mikado to break the kiss for a heated whimper and press his hips to the taller male ones, which once again resulted in a spark of pleasure to his nether regions.

"I-Izaya-kun..ngh…p-pleas-..hnn-Aahh!"

Another hard grope made the teen's eyes flutter shut, breathing out a needy moan. Mikado's body was trembling hard by now, breath coming out fast and ragged, heart racing and head spinning, leaving the brunette completely unable to form any clear thought, except for the burning wish to be touched  _more_  by the informant..!

As if he had read the teen's mind, Izaya now brought both his hands to the teen's behind, grabbing the boy's buttocks hard to hold the teen's hips in place before rocking his own hips up.

Mikado's eyes shot up and his mouth opened in a soundless gasp when he felt the pleasure spark through his body like a bolt of electricity, leaving his whole body shuddering when the feeling slowly faded, hands clawing desperately to the informant's chest, gripping the fabric of a shirt Mikado wished wouldn't be there.

A wave of embarrassment washed over the teen when he realized that not only his own member was erect and straining against his way too tight pants, but there was also something  _very hard_  in the informant's pants, pressing against him. The thought of it alone aroused him to no end, erection twitching in need and neglect; with so much blood rushing southwards, Mikado was surprised there was still enough left to make his face flush red like that.

" _How far do you wanna go tonight, Mi~ka~do-kun?"_ , the raven purred playfully into his ear, relishing the small shiver his words send down the boy's spine.

Meanwhile, the thoughts raced in Mikado's mind. He had no idea how to answer that question … Was he really ready to go all the way..? W-wait..what did 'all the way' even mean in this case..?! After all, they're both guys!How does that even work?

When Izaya realized the boy slowly panicking, he chuckled quietly, running a hand through the boy's spiky locks tenderly.

"Are you a virgin, Mikado~?", he whispered to the smaller male, adoring the way the boy blushed beet red up to his ear tips at the question, before giving a small, embarrassed nod.

Smiling amusedly, Izaya planted a kiss on the teen's temple, then muttered softly into the boy's ear:

"Okay. I'll go easy on you tonight. So trust me and just concentrate on feeling good, ne~?"

Mikado could only manage a shaky nod, because he was unable to even utter a single word with his heart jumping to his throat like that.

_I think I might have…fallen in love._

Little did he know, Ryuugamine Mikado was already way farther gone then he'd thought.

-xxx-

The young Dollars leader gulped nervously, when he knelt on the soft mattress next to the tall raven, anxious of what was to happen next.

Mikado stared in awe when Izaya slowly stripped off his black his long sleeved shirt, allowing the flustered teen a good look on the man's well-built upper body; revealing the informant's rather slim hips, then a toned stomach with abs Mikado was almost envious of, then a broad, muscular chest that made the teen want to slide his hands over, to feel the taller male's body heat and heartbeat. Just how could someone look so graciously (and down-right  _sexy_ ), while doing something as simple as taking off his clothes?

"Like what you see~?", the raven purred playfully, throwing away the piece of clothing while leaning closer to the flustered brunette.

Suddenly feeling ashamed of his own skinny body, Mikado tried to cover himself with the ripped cloth-shirt that had slid down his slim shoulder, but his hands were pulled away by the informant.

"Don't. Let me see your body~", Izaya murmured softly, pulling the shirt off the teen's arms and discarding it, looming closer and closer over the boy, causing latter to fall down on the mattress. Placing his arms on both sides of the brunette, the informant let his gaze wander slowly over the boy's exposed torso, tongue licking his lips hungrily when his eyes slid over the teen's rosy nipples, which seemed to be begging to be bitten and ravaged…

"You are so beautiful, Mikado-chan~", Izaya muttered with a small smirk, whilst slowly bring his face closer to the blushing boy beneath him, that quickly looked away in embarrassment.

"L-Liar…", the teen whispered, blush darkening several shades when the informant got even closer, finally bringing the teen to meet his gaze.

Mikado's eyes were darkened and hazed over by lust, turning the usual azure a color like the ocean on a stormy night.

"I'm not.", Izaya breathed out against the teen's lips, before crawling down to the boy's hips, planting his first kiss just above the teen's trousers' waistband, which didn't fail in making the boy gasp shakily, shiver creeping up the brunette's body.

Mikado squirmed and whimpered when Izaya suddenly dipped his tongue into his navel and nibbled softly on the skin; his breath was starting to quicken again and he grabbed the bed sheets beneath him to get some hold against the hot waves of pleasure washing over him as the informant continued his assault on the boy's body.

The raven thrust his tongue into the teen's navel again, loving the small whine it earned him from the trashing and squirming brunette, then he proceeded to lick up to teen's stomach up to the sternum, before placing butterfly kisses over Mikado's chest until he arrived at a nipple. Smirking at how he could feel the teen's heart pace increase rapidly at his action, he took a slow lick at the rosy bud, drawing out a strangled moan from the high schooler. Izaya circled his tongue around it playfully while rubbing the other nipple with his fingers, making the buds harden slowly, begging for further attention, which Izaya was more than willing to give.

"Ggnnh..Iiiizaya-kunnn…!", Mikado whined between gasps and moans as his nipples were pinched, rubbed, pulled, licked, sucked and-  _ohh godd…!_  bitten by the elder.

Just why was he so sensitive there? This was totally unfair…

On top of all, Mikado's was by now straining so hard against the confinement of the trousers that it was on the edge of painful, and Izaya's teasing didn't make it any better! This was torture...

The teen rubbed his legs together in order to fight the aching urging in his pants, but his legs were forced apart by the raven's knee pressing between them, nudging the painful bulge teasingly, causing Mikado to throw back his head with a cry of pleasure and restraint.

He was so hot and his whole body was itching to be touched, his chest was heaving with heavy puffs of breath and every rub to his groin, every pinch or lick to his nipples send his body aflame and turned his mind completely blank. A small bead of sweat slowly pearled down the brunette's temple, his knuckles were white from gripping the sheets so hard.

"P-plea-…zaya-..k-kun…I can't…ake no m-more..", Mikado somehow forced out, back arching in despair, a loud moan escaping his lips.

Izaya glanced up smirking from the teen's chest, licking his lips slowly.

"I guess you've had enough teasing for now~ Shall I maybe give  _this.._ ", the elder brought one hand down to softly palm the teen's hard erection through the fabric of his trousers. "..more attention~?"

"Mmhhnn….! A-aahh…", Mikado gasp, head spinning so hard he didn't even know where was up and where was down.

"What was that~? I couldn't hear you, Mikado-chan~…", the raven purred mischievously, adding a little more pressure to the rubbing.

Mikado decided that his pride or feeling of shame had no more say in this situation, because the way Izaya was touching him was simply… _mind-numbing_.

"Hhnn..Y-Yes..please…", Mikado begged, hips thrusting up to meet the informant's hand in a desperate attempt to get some long wanted friction.

Izaya grinned down on the flustered and needy teen, then he tugged the boy up in a sitting position. Engaging the teen in yet another steamy kiss, he slowly unbuckled the boy's belt and pulled down the zipper, before tugging down the brunette's boxers, licking his lips at seeing the smaller male's erection spring up, bending towards the boy's stomach, a small drop of pre-cum already leaking from the tip.

"So cute~", the man whispered, putting the tip of his index finger on the slit and rubbing slightly, causing the teen to flinch and bite his lower lip in order to muffle a moan.

Continuing the teasing with his finger, Izaya used his other hand to free his own hard length from the confinement of his pants, grinding it up the boy's smaller member without warning, making Mikado collapse against his shoulder with a cry of pleasure, trembling fingers coming to rest against the taller male's naked chest.

" _I-Izaya-kun…_ ", the teen whimpered, torn between confusion, embarrassment and excitement. Swallowing hard, Mikado dared a glimpse down, but ended up gaping at the sight.

The teen's member wasn't exactly small, for his age and height he had average size, but to the inexperienced boy, Izaya's size and  _thickness_  seemed almost unbelievable and left the brunette both a bit self-conscious as well with the sudden urge to  _touch_  the other's hard, throbbing member.

As if the informant had read his thoughts, the raven suddenly grabbed a hold of Mikado's hand and led it down to their erections, encouraging the boy to try stroking them both together. Gulping hard, the brunette slowly touched the raven's erect member with his fingers, a shiver running down his spine at how hot and  _hard_  the man was, his own erection twitching in lust. Slowly and carefully, he tried to close both his hands around them, gasping slightly when he felt Izaya's hands enclose his and guide him; stroking up and down, with the raven's erection eventually grind up against his, Mikado found it harder and harder to concentrate on the task, as pleasure started taking over thoughts and clouding his mind. Moans and whimpers started escaping his mouth and he was drooling slightly, leaning his head heavily on the elder's shoulder, eyes closed as he gave in completely to the sensation. His hands started trembling and the motions became jerky and uncoordinated; that was when Izaya took control again; toppling the smaller male over so he was once again lying on the mattress, the raven started rubbing their erection's tips hard, thrusting his hips fast against Mikado's while pinching the teen's nipple with his other hand.

The overwhelmed teen was left nothing more than a writhing and moaning mess at the raven's actions, completely at the informant's mercy.

Mikado's head was spinning like crazy from the pleasure, it was too much too handle, he felt like he was about to explode from it; there was hot sensation pooling in his groin and stomach, so hot it almost felt cold, his back was arching up to meet as much of the topping male's hot skin as possible and he felt so fucking  _good_  down there it almost hurt, just a little bit more..!

"Aahnn..I-Iza..Izayyaa..-kun..I-I'm gonna…I-I think I'm gonna…Ahhnn… !", Mikado whined needily, thrashing his head from one side to the other, tears welling up in his eyes in desperation; with saliva running down the corner of his mouth, cheeks flushed and eyes glowing, to the raven he looked unbelievably  _erotic._

" _Cum for me, Mikado-chan~…"_

Izaya purred huskily, before biting down hard on the teen's nipple, sending the boy over the edge; with a loud cry of pleasure, throwing his head back into the pillow and arching his back, Mikado climaxed; the sensation so intense, it knocked the inexperienced boy out completely.

The last thing Mikado remembered before going unconscious was the feeling of a pair of gentle lips upon his.

-xxx-

Mikado woke up slowly with someone poking his cheek.

"Mi-ka-doo~ Time to wake up~!", an annoyingly cheery voice sang, while the poking still continued. The teen groaned softly, before slowly opening his eyes, trying to adjust to the overly bright sunlight.

" _Good morning…~"_

The raven above him whispered with a playful smirk, chuckling quietly when the teen flushed a dark red at seeing him and quickly hid under the blanket. Apparently, he hadn't forgotten yesterday's events.

"Why so shy all of a sudden,  _Mikado-chan~?_ ", the elder cooed while pulling the blanket slowly off the teen's head.

"I-It's..embarrassing..", the brunette muttered quietly, looking away with a bright red face.

Izaya sighed deeply, before crawling off the bed.

"Mikado, if you keep seducing me like that, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold myself back…", the raven said, chuckling inwardly when the boy's blush went several shades darker at his words, before the teen quickly scrambled out of the bed and made his escape to the bathroom.

_So adorable._

-xxx-

By the time Mikado was ready, Izaya had already left the bedroom. Hoping the elder had already left for work, the teen sneaked downstairs quietly, but the loud noises from the kitchen proved him otherwise.

"Stop that you little nuisance or I'll boil you alive and sell you to Simon's Sushi restaurant. ...Ouch! That's it! Die already, you filthy small hairball-!"

*KLONK*

"MRREEEOOWWWW…!"

Smiling softly, Mikado knelt down to catch to black-white blur that dashed out of the kitchen, picking up the kitten and petting it gently to calm it down.

Stepping into the kitchen cautiously, Mikado blushed slightly when he saw Izaya stand at the kitchen counter, inspecting the scratches on the back of his hand. Putting Shizu-ko down gently, Mikado picked up the frying pan that the informant had thrown after the cat and put it back into the cupboard, before slowly approaching the raven-haired male.

"I'm sorry Shizu-chan scratched you, Izaya-san…", the teen smiled apologetically, before carefully grasping the elder's hand, taking out some Band-Aids from Namie's drawer and applying them to the wounds.

"Back to  _–san_ , eh..?", the raven sighed. "Well, I guess there's no helping it…"

Mikado flushed dark-red when once again memories of the last night flooded his mind.

" _I-Izaya-kun…"_

_..._

" _How far do you wanna go tonight, Mi~ka~do-kun?"_

_..._

" _P-plea-…zaya-..k-kun…I can't…ake no m-more.."_

...

" _Cum for me, Mikado-chan~…"_

The teen hid his face in his hands in mortification, whimpering slightly. How could he look Izaya-san ever in the eyes again? How could he look  _anyone_ ever in the eyes like that? This was so _ **embarrassing**_!

"Mikado~…", the elder purred into the flustered teen's ear, prying away the boy's hands from his face. "If you don't hurry, you'll be late for school~…"

Mikado quickly shook his head in an attempt to chase away all troubling thoughts. Looking at the clock, he realized he had only 15 minutes left to get to the train station. Hurriedly, he grabbed his school bag and bentou and rushed to the door.

"Crap, I gotta hurry! Could you feed Shizu-chan for me, Izaya-san..?", the teen called over his shoulder to the informant while quickly putting on his shoes and grabbing his house keys. Not waiting for an answer, he was just about to open the door when an arm blocked his way.

"Do we have to go through the same procedure every morning, Mikado-kun~? I thought by now you'd remember on your own~", the raven purred, leaning closer to the brunette, while still blocking the door with his arm.

The teen just gave the informant a confused look, but let out a startled yelp when he was tugged closer by his necktie from the raven.

"I won't let you leave until I get a kiss~ I don't care if you'll be late for school or not...", the informant snickered mischievously, before pressing his lips against the smaller male's ones.

Mikado felt his knees get weak instantly at the contact, his eyes fluttering shut slowly, letting the raven put an arm around his waist in order to pull the brunette closer; the elder's other hand was cupping the boy's face gently, thumb stroking over the teen's cheek, before tilting the smaller male's head slightly to deepen their kiss. Izaya licked over Mikado's lips playfully, the boy's lips parting obediently to allow the informant's tongue access, which would invade the teen's wet cavern immediately, playing with the teen's tongue in a way that made the teen shiver in delight and drew out a soft gasp from the boy.

Mikado knew he was going to be late for school and that he needed to pull away now, but Izaya's kissing was just so addicting…

He would've never thought that kissing could feel so good… And the man's taste was invading his mouth and clouding his mind, it was so intoxicating…

His hands reached up to the taller male's neck, oh god, how he loved burying his fingers in Izaya's obsidian locks…

-xxx-

"Ryuugamine-kun, you are 20 minutes too late…"

"I-I know..I'm very sorry!"

Mikado bowed low in apology, still out of breath from running from the train station to school as fast as he could, face flushed both from the exertion and embarrassment; he was very well aware that the whole class was staring at him and it made him feel really uncomfortable. Plus his lips were still quivering from the intense kiss Izaya-san had given him, and man's taste was still in his mouth…

"It's alright since it's your first time, Ryuugamine-kun. Please take your seat.", the elderly teacher spoke, ticking Mikado's name off on the attendance list, while the mortified teenager slowly made his way to his desk.

"You arriving late, class rep? That's rare!", the boy next to the brunette whispered to him. What was his name again..? Suzuki? Sanae..? Something like that…

"Plus you look all disheveled!", the boy continued, mustering Mikado from tip to toe. "Did you oversleep?"

"Y-yeah…", Mikado smiled awkwardly. It's not like he could tell him the truth: that he was running late because of a heated make-out session with his 'husband'. Mikado tried fixing his appearance a little, when he realized he was missing his necktie. That was right…Izaya-san had pulled it off when he had pushed the teen on the couch, before starting to kiss and suck his neck…

Mikado face went tomato-red when his thoughts drifted off to the events of earlier. Luckily Shizu-ko had made a loud (and for Izaya painful) call for attention, demanding to be fed right now, or else Mikado might've ended up missing the whole first period.

Sighing deeply, the brunette let his head sink on the cool wood of his desk, half out of fatigue and half to hide his deep red blush.

_"The reason I decided to marry you is because I love you."_

He wasn't going to fall for that. There was no way he was going to believe such an obvious lie so easily. But then…why was his heart beating so rapidly now?


	13. Chapter 13

_**Part 21 – "Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur."** _

" _The reason I decided to marry you is because I love you."_

_He wasn't going to fall for that. There was no way he was going to believe such an obvious lie so easily. But then…why was his heart beating so rapidly now?_

There was one thing Ryuugamine Mikado knew for sure. And that was, that he  _hated_  Izaya.

Mikado cursed the sly informant to hell for the umpteenth time that day as he tried to escape a group of self-declared ' _IzaMika'_  fangirls. How did it all even end up like that? All he wanted to have was a normal, quiet day at school…

-xxx-

" _Ne class rep…", the boy next to him addressed him again after the teacher had finally ended class._

I have a name, y'know… _, the brunette thought quietly to himself, but decided to settle for a simple "Yes?"_

_The guy, whose name was Sato, as Mikado remembered now (well, it was something with S after all…) pointed at the brunette's neck. "You are missing your tie.."_

_Mikado sweatdropped. "Y-Yeah…I was in a hurry, so I must have forgotten it…", he lied with a barely convincing smile, fiddling with the collar of his cloth shirt uncomfortably._

_Suddenly Sato's eyes widened, then the boy let out a small snicker. " Ryuugamine, you bad boy.."_

_Mikado just raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then realization suddenly dawned to him and a hand shot up to cover his neck. "I-It's not wha-..!", he started, but was interrupted by more of his classmates swarming around him and Sato._

" _Ne-ne, what is it~?" "Ryuugamine showed up with hickeys on his neck again!" "No fair, why does that guy have a girlfriend and I don't?!"_

_Mikado sincerely wished he could just be swallowed by the ground right now, as his hair was ruffled, his collar tugged and his arm boxed while the boys teased him about his 'girlfriend'._

_But what happened next made Mikado wish people would continue believing it was his rumored girlfriend, because that was still much better than –_

" _Don't be silly, boys!", a girl suddenly interrupted, her usual follow-up of giggling girls behind closely behind her. "Isn't it much likelier that Mika-chan's_ _ **Husband**_ _did this~?", she declared triumphantly, pleased with the shocked and excited whispers that her comment elicited._

" _Husband..? You mean that guy from the video? No way, that was just candid camera!"_

_The girl shook her head grinning. "Uh-uh. A friend of mine lives in Shinjuku, and she saw how that hot guy hugged Ryuugamine in the middle of the street then threw him over his shoulder and carried him away…It was so romantic!"_

_The group of girls squealed in delight, while all of the boys' eyes were directed at Mikado, who flushed dark red and let his head fall on his desk._

This is so humiliating… _, he thought to himself, while the whispers and squeals got louder and more excited._

" _So do you think those hickeys are too..?" "Yeah, I already thought it was odd that he was blushing all the time and getting all flustered..!"_

" _Don't worry, Ryuugamine-kun, we don't mind you being gay!"_

" _Kind of doesn't really surprise me…he is way too nice for a straight guy."_

" _Mika-chan!", the girl who caused Mikado's premise called out loudly, slamming a hand down on his desk, making the brunette jump startled. "There is something you really need to tell us!"_

" _W-what is it..?", he asked cautiously. Somehow he knew he didn't want to hear it._

" _How is Iza-kun in bed~?"_

_Yep, he was right. He didn't want to hear it._

-xxx-

Mikado looked around the corner, letting out a sigh of relief as he saw that he had lost his pursuers. Sprinting the last meters to the school gates, he was so close to making his escape, until-

He ran face forward into something that felt like a brick wall.

Except that brick wall wore bartender clothing.

Azure hues blinked in confusion before glancing up to be met with the worried mocha eyes of his new blond friend. The strong man offered him a hand with an apologetic grin and mumbled a small "Sorry".

Mikado's spirits lifted immediately as he grasped Shizuo's hand and let the blond pull him up. He didn't really know why, but the kind debt collector always had such a soothing effect on him.

"Shizuo-san! Nice to see you…but what brings you here?", he asked, his confusion only rising when a slight blush swept over the taller male's face at his question.

Mikado couldn't help but find it somehow cute.

"A-ah yeah..uhm…I was kinda around anyways…so I just wanted to drop by..err.."

The brunette offered the blond man a bright smile.

"That's really nice of you.", he smiled, but the girls' voices behind him made him jump startled. Looking around nervously, he grabbed the bartender's hand and pulled him away from the school gates quickly.

"E-eh? Where are we goin' Mikado?", the puzzled brute asked as he was dragged through a crowd of people by the small brunette. He tried to not focus on the fact that he was more or less holding hands with the boy at the moment.

"Sorry, there are just some people at school I don't want to meet right now…", Mikado replied with an apologetic smile, now reducing his speed as he walked, but still grasping unto the taller male's hand as he guided him to the West Park.

Suddenly the teen realized what he was just doing and quickly released the other's hand, bowing in apology. "S-sorry, I just dragged you along without even asking if you have time..! I didn't want to interfere with your plans.."

Shizuo just smiled gently.  _He is still so formal…_

"Don't fret it. I got always time for you."

-xxx-

So here they were. Two guys. A young highschool boy and a suspicious looking man in a bartender uniform.

Together in a café and feeding each other strawberry cheesecake. Totally not strange at all.

 _Okay, maybe this is strange after all…_ , the strong blond thought to himself, as he tried to will down his blush as he leaned forward to eat the strawberry the teen offered him on a fork.

_Isn't this kind of…what couples do..?_

Not that Shizuo had any experience in this field. His relationships never lasted long, mostly because of his ill-tempered nature and superhuman strength that simply scared people off.

It wasn't like Shizuo blamed them for leaving him. He could understand it, at least to some degree, why people avoided him like the plague when he went out; or why his girlfriends left him without a word after they witnessed him lifting a car off the ground or ripping out a signpost (to throw it after a certain raven-haired pest), because they were even too scared to openly break up with him.

What the blond brute  _couldn't_  quite understand was: Why was this scrawny kid, who looked so weak and frail Shizuo was sometimes scared of breaking him by accident, still by his side?

Just  _who_  exactly was Ryuugamine Mikado?

Now that he thought about it, he didn't really know much about the brunette teen.

He knew that he went to Raira Academy (Shizuo's former school) because his annoying best friend (he forgot the name, but hell, that kid could really get on someone's nerves) invited him to come to Ikebukuro.

He knew that Mikado was friends with Kadota and his gang and that he was also very close to Celty; and that the kid was on  _way too good_  terms with Orihara Izaya.

Shizuo couldn't suppress an irritated sigh when he thought of the annoying flea. The little pest who wouldn't stop showing his stupid face in Ikebukuro and pissing the blond man off.

And who was now married to the exact same teen that was now sitting in front of him.

He didn't even know what pissed him off more: that the flea was always trying to hinder their friendship, or that the flea was the whole cause of them becoming such good friends.

A soft voice ripped the strong man out of his thoughts.

"Shizuo-san, you aren't even listening to me, are you..?", the teen said with a small pout that looked simply  _adorable_.

"Sorry, kid…", Shizuo laughed in apology, picking up his fork to stuff a piece of cake into the cute little mouth.

The teen just puffed his cheeks as he was muffled by the sweet treat, but his anger was only played, because seeing Heiwajima Shizuo being so happy and casual around him filled the brunette with gladness.

He was about to repeat what he said for the blond man again, when he was suddenly caught off-guard by the bartender taking a hold of his chin and leaning in slowly to clean off a bit of cream from the corner of the teen's mouth.

With his tongue.

"S-shizuo-san..!", Mikado stuttered in protest, unable to fight down the bright pink blush that dusted his cheeks at the blond's bold action.

The look of puzzled embarrassment on the teen's face just made Shizuo laugh more.

-xxx-

"…and that's pretty much why they were chasing me back then. So sorry I had to drag you along.."

Shizuo nodded in understanding. He himself knew pretty well how annoying it could be to be pestered by a so-called 'fujoshi' (who on top of all seemed to believe in a relationship between him and the flea and whose comments never failed to give Shizuo the urge to throw up).

He really felt miserable for the boy who now had to endure that kind of treatment everyday in school; and all just because of that perverted, child-molesting, annoying little…

"S-Shizuo-san..!", Mikado called out in shock.

The blond looked at his hand in surprise, which had crushed the teacup he had been holding without the man realizing.

"Haha..Sorry, happens to me all the time…", he apologized to the brunette, taking the handkerchief the teen offered him to wipe the hot tea off his hand.

But there was something else that was bothering the blond much more right now…

"Ne Mikado…", the man spoke up, voice settling to a more serious tone. "Did something happen between you and Izaya yesterday after I left..?"

Mikado flushed a bright red at the other male's question, memories that he had for now successfully pushed to the back of his mind started coming back to him vividly. He couldn't believe he did _that_  kind of thing with Izaya-san…

But maybe…it was better to tell someone about it? After all, his mind was an utter chaos after those events and his emotions so confused…

Maybe if he told Shizuo-san about it all, the man would be able to tell him that it was definitely not 'love' he was feeling for that irresponsible maniac Informant.

After all, Shizuo-san was a very attractive man with a beautiful personality, of course he must have tons of experience in the field of relationships. (not that what he and Izaya were having could be a called a relationship…no way in hell!)

"Well…y-you see..there kind of..happened  _something.._ ", he started, stumbling over his own words because of the embarrassment. He could feel his face blush flaring red as he continued, not daring to risk a glance at the other man who was just listening to him quietly.

Telling his new friend about  _that thing_  was embarrassing beyond limits, but Mikado felt relieved finally telling someone all that had been going on in his mind:

How his heart always seemed to skip a beat when the Informant looked at him.

How he was unable to sleep when the other male was lying beside him in bed and the raven's calm breath was ghosting over his neck…

How his head spun whenever the Informant was kissing him and how he couldn't help himself from responding;

How his body was burning up with every touch of the other male and he couldn't think clearly anymore.

And finally, that fluttering in his stomach and that strange sting in his heart when Izaya had told him he loved him.

Mikado looked up to meet the blond bartender's gaze. He flinched slightly when he saw the expression on the taller male's face; he couldn't quite decipher it all, but it looked like a mixture of anger, confusion, shock and disappointment.

"S-so…what do you think..?", the teen asked cautiously.

Shizuo's mocha brown eyes glanced away, avoiding the brunette's gaze as he spoke:

"Y'know…that sounds an awful lot like…you're in love with the flea."

-xxx-

"E-eh..? What..?"

"I'm saying you fell in love with that scum.", the blond growled. He really wished he wouldn't have to have that conversation right now. He clenched his fist in anger; he'd really like to sink it into that flea's face right now.

Mikado shook his head vigorously at the man's words, despite his face flushing a dark shade of red.

"T-That can't be it..! I-I  _hate_  that guy! He just does whatever he pleases, never taking into consideration what consequences it has for me! He is selfish, crazy, psychotic, a complete sadist and pervert and…and…!"

The brunette sank back in his chair with an irritated sigh; he didn't even realize he had jumped up during his angered rambling. "I-It can't be…", he whispered quietly, the desperate tone in the boy's voice catching the blond man off-guard.

"Mikado…", the bartender addressed the teen now more softly.

"It just can't be..", the brunette continued quietly. "Because…that would be just plain stupid, wouldn't it..? A-after all..he is just playing with me..he'll throw me away as soon as he gets bored…"

Mikado didn't even realize he was crying until a soft hand cupped his face, the man's thumb wiping away the boy's tears gently, before forcing the brunette to look at him.

"L-listen, kid..", Shizuo started nervously. "Let me tell you one thing: as despicable as that little flea might be, and don't matter what a sick and twisted mind he has…"

The strong man took a deep sigh, before forcing out the following:

"…e-even someone like him wouldn't joke around if it's about l-love. And especially when it's someone as precious as you.."

He didn't even know himself why he was defending that stupid flea. Maybe it was because he couldn't stand seeing that confused and hurt look in the boy's blue eyes. Maybe it was because he knew deep inside that what he was saying was true.

Maybe it was just to see that beautiful, shy, insecure smile that showed on the teen's face at his words.

"P-plus…", the blond continued, a small blush forming on his features as he spoke, while trying to avoid the boy's gaze. "..y-you don't even know if you are really in love with him! Don't jump into conclusions so quickly, kid! You are too green behind the ears to even know what love is!"

He ruffled the teen's brunette locks roughly, before settling to stare out of the window with a pout, pretending he didn't notice how hot his face felt and how happy the boy's bright laughter made him.

_Oh Shizuo, you giant idiot..you are just digging your own grave…_

-xxx-

Mikado had absolutely no clue whatsoever how he always managed to get into those kind of situations.

What situation, you ask?

Well, for example the situation of encountering his 'husband' on the street while being cradled in the arms of the persons he had just told about his possible feelings for said husband just a few minutes ago.

And just a few moments later, being sandwiched between the 2 strongest and most dangerous men in Ikebukuro who happened to be mortal enemies and were now busy shouting at each other in the middle of the street.

Yep, karma can be a moody bitch sometimes.

_How it all happened:_

Shizuo and Mikado exiting the café together after realizing all the others customers were staring at them. Shizuo and Mikado crossing the street.

Enter a huge truck speeding over the crosswalk as if red traffic lights are just decoration.

Shizuo pulling Mikado away in last second and preventing the teen from adorning the pavement as huge red splat.

And now enter an annoying informant running into Shizuo holding the still shocked and breathless Mikado in his arms.

Setting for misunderstandings – perfect.

"Shizu-chan, would you by any chance mind  _taking your dirty paws off my wife_..?"

"I-Izaya-san..? W-wait, it isn't what it looks like..!"

"Oi flea, didn't I tell you to not show your ugly face in Ikebukuro again?!"

"Oh, so you want me out of here so you can molest my cute little Mikado-kun~? Sorry, but that's not happening."

"I-Izaya-san..! Put that knife away…!"

"This time, I'm killing you for sure, scum!"

"Just try, Shizu-chan~ I'll cut you into shreds..!"

Mikado gasped as he was suddenly crushed between two strong bodies as Izaya aimed his knife directly at Shizuo's carotid while the blond man tried to bring his hand around the raven's throat to strangle him.

Both males only stopped when the teen between them suddenly forced out:

"S-stop..I-I..can't..bre..athe…"

Glaring the other, the two men stepped away from each other, both wearing a displeased scowl.

"So, what was that just now..?", the raven asked the bartender harshly.

"I just pulled him away from a truck, you over-possessive flea…!", the blond man bit back at the informant, hand twitching I want for a sign pole to smash it into the flea's face…

"Is that true, Mikado..?", Izaya asked the brunette, tilting the boy's chin up to meet the teen's gaze.

The young Dollars Leader nodded quickly, willing down the blush that wanted to spread on his face at being touched by the raven haired man.

Grudgingly, the raven put away his flickblade, growling: "Fine, I'll let you off the hook this time, Shizu-chan. But stay away from him in the future."

"What's that supposed to mean?!", the blond spat back, grabbing the raven haired Informant by the collar. "Don't act like Mikado is your possession..!"

"Why not?", the madman grinned back, placing his knife once again at the blond brute's throat. "Mikado  _is_  mine."

Shizuo jerked the other male slightly up by his shirt, not even flinching from the way the man's blade started cutting his skin. "Stop talking shit! Just because you forced him into this stupid marriage doesn't mean he is automatically yours..!"

Izaya showed the strong imbecile a sickly sweet smile. "Oh, he is mine. Because I  _love_  him." With that he dug the sharp blade of his knife deeper in the other's flesh, ignoring the fact that his feet now barely touched the ground any longer because he was being held up by the bartender clad brute gripping his shirt.

Shizuo just scoffed at that. "Pff…as if you even knew what love is. Your sick and twisted brain isn't even capable of something like that! A-and…Mikado deserves better than that!"

The last comment caught the raven's interest. "Oh? Is that so~?", he asked, raising an eyebrow. "And who does Mikado deserve then? You?"

The slight blush and series of stutters by the blond that followed Izaya's comment were almost hilarious to watch. "A-Anyways!", Shizuo countered when he finally regained his composure. "At least I know how to take care of Mikado! I know him better than you!"

The informant just laughed at that. "Do you really think that~? I know Mikado's darkest secret and his hidden, corrupted personality~"

"Well, but Mikado talks to me whenever he has problems! I am much closer to Mikado then you'll ever be!", the debt collector declared, grabbing o hold of the teen's wrist and pulling the boy closer to himself.

Izaya's laughter turned into a displeased scowl, as he gripped Mikado's other wrist and pulled the brunette closer to him instead.

"Oh trust me, I have been closer to Mikado than you will ever be~ I know his sensitive spots, I can make him moan with just a simple touch~"

The last part the raven almost purred with a mischievous smirk that once again made a rose blush bloom on the teen's features.

Shizuo just growled in response, tugging the brunette closer to him again.

"That's just because Mikado is a fucking innocent virgin and you just happened to be a pervert who took advantage of him! There's nothing special about that!"

Auburn eyes furrowed in a glare as they stared into moccha ones, the raven haired maniac pulling the young Dollars leader back to his side.

"If you think you are so much better fitted for Mikado than I am, why don't we ask Mikado-chan himself then?"

Suddenly, two pairs of eyes were directed at the teen who was still dazed by the two strongest men of Ikebukuro playing tug-o-war with his body.

"You have to choose!", the two males spoke simultaneously, both tightening their grip around the boy's wrist.

Mikado looked around between the blond brute and the raven haired informant.

_Just how do I always get in those kinds of situations..?_

-xxx-

Okay, maybe they should have thought this through a little better. Hell, maybe they should have thought  _at all_.

This is what Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya thought as they stood perplexed on the sidewalk, staring after a certain brunette highschool student who had left them standing there after calling them 'idiots' and slapping them hard.

"I think we might have screwed up, y'know…", the blond brute said, holding his swollen cheek.

The raven haired informant gave the other male a deadpan look, hand covering the bright red bruise on his face. "No shit, Sherlock."

-xxx-

Ryuugamine Mikado was pissed. And not the kind of pissed you are when you find out someone ate your last pudding. (in disregard of the Shizuo-Kasuka-case now…)

It was the kind of pissed that makes you want to send your online color gang after those stupid idiots because they deserve no better. Even though you know no normal humans would probably stand a chance against them..

_Seriously, what the hell was that?! Not only did they pull me around like I was just a toy they were fighting over, but they had to yell those embarrassing things in the middle of the street…!_

Mikado sighed as he currently sat on the floor in his best friend's apartment and blocked out the dyed-blonde's lecture about staying away from certain people, and how he had warned him all along, and so on.

If he was honest with himself, the fact that probably bothered him the most was that he himself knew that things couldn't work out the way they were now.

He had to choose:

His new friend on whose side he felt as comfortable and secure as with no one before…

…or the guy who could send his heart aflutter with just a simple glance and completely occupied his mind.

The teen let out a deep sigh again.

This surely wasn't easy.

-xxx-

As the brunette teen sprinted to school with a slice of bread stuffed in his mouth as only breakfast and desperately trying to fix his tie while running, he got a small insight in the life of his best friend Kida Masaomi.

That apparently included not even bothering with something trivial as alarm clocks, not keeping any foods in the house except for junk food (and bread) and living in such a mess that it was almost impossible to even see the floor. Latter fact caused the brunette to fall on his face at least six times this morning as he tripped over Kida's belongings in an attempt to get to school in time.

But even so, he was really thankful to the hyper-active blonde for letting him stay over at such a short notice. He certainly didn't feel like returning to Izaya-san's apartment that evening.

He knew he had to face the other man sooner or later; but he just didn't know how to.

His feelings still were a complete mess; how could he meet the informant now?

Not when his heart was already thumping in his chest like crazy at the mere thought of the raven haired male…

More importantly, he was still mad at that guy! Not only did he not allow Mikado any private life whatsoever by always appearing out of nowhere…but telling him who he was allowed to be friends with and who not! Now that he thought about it, he should have slapped that guy more than once.

And Shizuo too! Even though some of the things he said weren't  _that_  wrong…

Mikado pondered for a moment.

Was he maybe really just feeling like that for Izaya-san because he was the first person to ever do things like that to him?

It was one possible explanation…

But why was it  _just_ Izaya-san then? When Shizuo had licked away the cream from his mouth yesterday in the café…of course, he had been embarrassed; but his heart hadn't been racing in his chest as it did whenever the raven haired Informant touched him.

Argh, what should he do?!

The teen shook his head in irritation, continuing on his way to school, when he was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and pulled into an alleyway.

Mikado was just about to fight back, when all of a sudden he was pulled into an embrace.

Ah, he'd recognize that scent anywhere, a vanilla fragrance mixed with the smell of tobacco.

"Shizuo-san..?", the brunette mumbled against the taller male's vest.

The strong arms around him just tightened, the bartender's nose nuzzling into his neck.

"I'm sorry, Mikado. I hate it when you're mad at me…", the strong man whispered against his skin, making the small boy giggle slightly from the tickling sensation.

Shaking his head softly, Mikado brought his hands up to rest against the blonde's broad chest.

"You don't need to apologize; I'm not really mad at you…", he admitted, allowing himself to snuggle his face into the soft fabric of the taller male's clothes and listening to the calm heartbeat he could hear beneath it.

_Ah, Shizuo-san always makes me feels so at ease…_

"I was just confused, and upset…and I realized that you were right. Izaya-san is just playing around, after all; but that's fine with me..it's not like I care for that guy anyways..", the teen whispered quietly, hiding his face from the other's searching gaze.

His attempt were futile as the stronger man grasped his chin gently to tilt the boy's head up, forcing him to meet the blonde's mocha gaze.

"Don't lie around, Mikado. I can tell by your face. You have been thinking about him all the time, haven't you..?", Shizuo stated in a matter-of-fact voice, a knowing look in his eyes.

Mikado blushed bright red, looking away quickly. The bartender just hit the nail on the head, but the teen didn't want to admit it.

"Oh s-shut up…"

Shizuo just laughed softly, before running a hand tenderly trough the boy's brunette locks.

"Just don't be too hard on him, okay..? It really seems like…that flea's in love in with you."

"W-wha…Don't joke around, Shizuo-san..! Y-You said it yourself, didn't you? That guy doesn't even understand what love is..!"

What Shizuo just said definitely didn't make his heart beat ten times faster. It certainly wasn't thrumming in his chest now. No way.

The blond in bartender clothing made a face at his following words as if he just bit on a bitter pill.

"J-Just because you don't understand something, doesn't mean you can't feel it. That little scum claims he knows everything, but he has no idea himself how far gone he really is.."

"D-don't..!", the teen interrupted the debt collector harshly, clasping a hand over the man's mouth; but Shizuo could feel it tremble slightly against his mouth and the way the teen's face was flushed up to his ear tips gave the boy away.

_Don't get my hopes up…_

Shizuo removed the brunette's hand gently, letting out a small sigh as he looked at the high school student.

"Of course that doesn't mean that I agree of that flea..! My advice is still: don't trust anything that guy says, stay out of trouble and…keep your virginity safe."

"S-Shizuo-san!"

-xxx-

Mikado smiled quietly to himself after he saw the other man off. He was really glad to have a friend such as Shizuo-san. He did his best to support Mikado and put him at ease, even if it meant dealing with his nemesis more than he liked to.

And the dark bags under the debt collector's eyes didn't go unnoticed by the teen. The blond must have come directly from a night shift.

_Putting aside his hatred for my sake..Shizuo-san is really mature. If I could just say the same of Izaya, that idiot…_

Mikado sighed as he took his seat in the back of the classroom, ignoring the comments and whispers of his fellow class mates and newly founded fanclub.

He just wanted class to start, so something could take his mind off… _that person._

Just why did he always end up thinking about  _him_  all day? That surely wasn't healthy…

The brunette closed his eyes to shut out the noise around him, desperately awaiting the bell to ring and the teacher to arrive.

A mind-numbingly boring class off math would hopefully occupy his thoughts for a while.

Finally the shrill sound of the bell announced the start of the period, and the opening of a door gave the signal for the class to stop chattering.

Yes, he certainly wouldn't think about that guy for the next few hours.

Or so the teen thought.

Until an all too familiar voice ripped him out of his daydream.

"My, my~ if that isn't Mikado-kun's class. Nice to meet you, I am Orihara Izaya…Mikado's husband. And by the looks of it, I will be your math teacher for today~!"

Mikado's eyes shot open.

_You gotta be kidding me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a latin saying;   
> "A true friend can be found in an uncertain matter" - Troublesome situations or problems will reveal who is truly a friend, as they will help you through them.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Part 22 – The Importance of Being Earnest with Yourself** _

_Yes, he certainly wouldn't think about that guy for the next few hours._

_Or so the teen thought._

_Until an all too familiar voice ripped him out of his daydream._

" _My, my~ if that isn't Mikado-kun's class. Nice to meet you, I am Orihara Izaya…Mikado's husband. And by the looks of it, I will be your math teacher for today~!"_

_Mikado's eyes shot open._

_**You gotta be kidding me.** _

Mikado shot up from his seat, when his eyes fell on the Information Dealer who was currently leaning casually against the teacher's desk, with a playful smirk on his features and looking as handsome as ever.

Wait…handsome? What was he thinking again! Focus, Mikado!

"W-what are you doing here..?!", he addressed the elder in disbelief, not even bothering to keep his voice down. Why was Izaya here? And at that time, on top of all!

The raven's expression turned serious as he stepped away from the desk and made his way through the classroom, until he was standing directly in front of the shocked brunette.

Grasping the teen's chin gently, he spoke softly:

"I missed you."

Mikado's face went beet-red at the others words, slapping away the man's hand and turning his gaze away from the elder.

"I-Idiot…I'm still mad at you…", he whispered, clenching his hands into fists.

The raven haired Informant sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, Mikado-chan. If you want to be friends with that airhead Shizu-chan, it's fine with me. But isn't it only natural that I'd get jealous when he's got his hands all over you..?"

"I-I told you, it wasn't like that…!", the teen protested at that, but found himself unable to speak when he saw the intense look the other was giving him.

"I know. But…I should be the only one who is allowed to touch you...", the sly man whispered lowly, before leaning in to the flustered brunette.

His lips were just about to touch the boy's ones, when a sudden loud squeal made the teen jump in surprise and reminded them both that they weren't the only people in the room.

"I KNEW IT~! Ryuugamine is dating that hot guy!", the girl who was the current president of the IzaMika fanclub squealed in delight.

"W-wait..It's not what you-…w-we aren't really..Argh, Izaya-san, say something!", the teen cried out in desperation as he tried to protest against the whispers and comments that spread through the whole class at that moment.

Izaya just smiled slyly, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "Why deny it now, Mi~ka~do-chan? I mean, after all we have done~-"

"IZAYA-SAN!", the teen interrupted him quickly, face flushed a cute shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Wh-what are you doing here anyway? Where is Sensei..?", Mikado quickly tried to change the topic.

Izaya just grinned at that. "Let's just say, I convinced her to take the day off~"

"Y-You probably don't even know how to teach math..! Why did you do that..?", the teen asked perplexed.

"Why? Isn't the answer obvious..? I wanted to see you.", the informant stated bluntly.

Did he even know how fast he made Mikado's heart beat with those words?

_Such an…idiot._

-xxx-

Mikado bit his lower lip in irritation, as he once again caught himself staring at the Informant, who now had his back turned to the teen as he wrote some equations on the blackboard for the class to solve.

The teen had never really thought about it…but the raven haired man seemed to be pretty popular with women. Just a glance at his female class mates proved it: every single one of them was ogling the handsome man with dreamy eyes, batting their eyelashes and playing with their hair.

To be honest: Mikado didn't like it one bit.

On top of all…didn't they all know he was married to Izaya? Seriously, how low can those girls sink, flirting with someone's husband!

…

Wait a second.

He did  _not_  just get jealous over Izaya.

And he certainly did  _not_ just think of that guy as his 'husband'!

_Argh…! What the hell is wrong with me?! Why am I letting that idiot screw with my thoughts so much? He probably enjoys all that attention…that self-centered, little-..!_

Mikado was ripped out of his thoughts, when he suddenly felt a pair of lips upon his own.

He had been so deep in thought, he didn't even realize the elder making his way to his desk.

All he could do was blink in confusion, before the raven pulled away with a mischievous smile.

There was really nothing cuter than seeing the shy brunette's face go several shades of pink at his action.

"W-w-w-what do you think you're doing..?!", the boy half-squeaked, covering his quivering lips with his hand.

"You looked mad, so I thought I'd give you a kiss to cheer you up~!", the elder chirped, before skipping back to the blackboard to resume his 'teaching'.

Mikado let his head fall on his desk with an exasperated growl, trying to ignore his racing heartbeat and the butterflies in his stomach.

_This was the worst._

-xxx-

He was trying to concentrate on solving those math problems. He really was.

But it was kind of hard, with that stupid Informant sitting cross-legged on the teacher's desk and chatting with his fangirls and other students.

"Ne, ne, how old are you, Izaya-san?"

"I am 21, of course~", the raven replied with a small laugh.

 _Hey, hey…don't lie about your age, like some woman in her late thirties…_ , Mikado thought to himself, while rolling his eyes inwardly, but decided to keep quiet.

"What do you do as job? Are you an actor or something?"

"Who knows~?", the elder replied mysteriously, which elicited another series of giggle from the female crowd around him.

"Are you single, Orihara-kun?", one of the girls asked flirtatiously, playing with a strand of her hair.

Izaya faked a pout. "I am married to Mikado-kun! My heart only belongs to him~"

"Why did you make all this effort to come here, Izaya-san..? Did you have a fight with Ryuugamine?"

Mikado flinched slightly, but kept his head low, trying to focus on the equations on the paper in front of him, but his eyes didn't even read them at all.

The teen didn't need to look up to know that Izaya was looking at him at the moment. He could feel the others eyes on him, but he pretended he wouldn't notice; even when the other addressed him directly.

"You didn't come home last night. I can't sleep when you are not beside me, Mikado."

Mikado bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut, feeling his face heat up like it was on fire.

_Stop this..! You are just playing around, stop sounding like you would be serious about me…_

_That's just cruel._

This couldn't go on. He had to tell him off. Because his heart couldn't take any more of this teasing.

Without uttering a word, the teen jumped up from his seat and made his way through the classroom, ignoring how red his face must be at this moment and how the whole class was looking at him right now.

Grabbing the puzzled Informants wrist, he pulled the man off the desk and dragged him out of the classroom, slamming the door shut behind them.

After he put some distance between them and his classmates, he turned into an abandoned corridor and faced the raven haired man.

"Y-You know, Izaya…", he spoke up loudly, not bothering to use a honorific, his eyes cast down all the time.

"J-Just..stop it, okay?"

He could hear the others confusion in the man's voice, when he asked:

"What do you mean, Mikado-kun..? Are you still mad at me?"

Mikado took a shaky breath, gripping the fabric of his trouser legs to still the trembling of his hands as he forced out:

"C-Cut it out already! I-I'm not stupid you know…"

"Mikado..?"

"I know that I'm not particularly good-looking or interesting or anything..I know that! And I know that in real life, no one falls in love with people like me…especially not someone like you.."

"What are you talking about..?"

"L-let me talk..! You might think this is some entertaining game, screwing with my mind, making me fall in love with you..j-just to dump me afterwards, to see what kind of reaction you'd get from me.."

"W-what..?"

"But I'm fed up with this..! Did I ever do anything to you, t-to have you do something so cruel to me..?"

Mikado could feel the hot tears streaking down his face by now, dripping down his chin and hitting the floor. He hated himself for being so weak, exposing this pathetic side to the other, but he had to say this now, to protect himself.

"B-because I know that..I could never take this…s-so stop messing with me..! I'll do anything..but stop this twisted game of yours..p-please…"

His hands tried to wipe the tears away from his eyes, but the crying simply wouldn't stop and by now his shoulders were shaking with sobs. He despised himself so much right now.

Suddenly his hands were pried away from his face and he was pinned against the wall behind him. His vision was blurry from the tears welling up in his eyes, but he could tell Izaya had dropped his faked cheerful act. Those crimson orbs bore their way right into his soul, and the teen didn't like how exposed it made him feel.

"Mikado…", the raven whispered, his voice much softer than Mikado had expected.

"I am not playing around. This is neither a trick, nor a game. I am in love with you. I'll say it as many times as necessary, until you believe me."

The boy clenched his eyes shut, struggling against the taller male's hold, but his efforts were futile.

"Don't fuck with me..! W-why me..? Why now..? It doesn't make sense at all..!", he cried out, still unable to stop the tears from flowing.

Izaya licked away the teen's tears slowly, before resting his forehead against the brunette's, locking eyes with the teen.

"I-I don't know myself. But I can't stop thinking about you. I want you to be mine alone, I want to hold you, to touch you. I desire you with every part of my being. What would you call this, then?"

Mikado needed to look away now. Because the raven's sweet words, combined with those beautiful ruby orbs staring down into the deepest corner of his soul will definitely make him weak again.

Shizuo-san's words flashed through his mind:

" _Y'know…that sounds an awful lot like…you're in love with the flea."_

"… _e-even someone like him wouldn't joke around if it's about l-love."_

" _Just don't be too hard on him, okay..? It really seems like…that flea's in love in with you."_

"B-But…it can't be..", he murmured softly, feeling like he was losing himself in this auburn abyss…

The raven-haired informant seemed irritated too at this point, gritting his teeth slightly as he spoke:

"Do you think this is easy for me? I have always loved humans, but this is simply..It is so different from what I feel for other human beings. You make me lose my cool and I feel so jealous whenever someone just looks at you. Do you think it was coincidence that I was the one your parents ended up being indebted to? Of course not. Do you really think I wouldn't know who the child of my clients is? I'm an informant, after all. This was my only chance to get closer to you, to  _make you mine_. So you could never run away from me again."

_This can't be true._

_It's just a cruel joke. This is Orihara Izaya. There is just no way he is telling the truth…_

"L-Liar…", Mikado breathed out, heart thrumming so hard in his chest the teen was sure the Informant could hear it.

He grip on his wrists got gentler, and the brunette could feel his breath hitch as the other leaned in more; their lips were now so close that he could feel the raven's breath on his trembling lips.

"Just what do I have to do to make you believe me..? Please, be mine…Ryuugamine Mikado."

With that, Izaya closed the distance between their lips.

Mikado's thoughts had been racing in his head all this time, but the second he felt the elder's lips upon his own, his mind went completely blank.

They had kissed so many times before…but why did it feel so different this time?

Izaya's kisses had always felt good, but this one was so tender, so gentle…

It left a bitter-sweet sting in the teen's heart, that skipped a beat or two at the action.

Mikado who had stopped crying by now could feel the hot tears well up in his eyes anew as they fluttered close slowly as he was over-whelmed by this entirely new sensation.

Izaya had been so open and honest to him…he had never seen the Informant so vulnerable.

And yet…

He still couldn't believe him.

Because it was just…

… _too good to be true._

 

" _Mikado…",_ the raven whispered tenderly, as he brought his hands to the teen's face to cup it gently, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

"P-please…", the teen begged quietly, lips quivering and face a dark red. "…don't torture me like that."

That was probably the moment when Orihara Izaya realized.

_The young Dollars leader was head over heels in love with him._

Izaya laughed softly, before pressing his lips upon the teen's once more.

"Mikado, I don't care what you say…I love you. There's nothing that could change that fact."

_And he was going to make the teen admit it. He was going to make Ryuugamine Mikado say: 'I love you'._

He kissed the small brunette again. And again.

"And I'll do whatever it takes for you to believe me."

Mikado hated himself. He hated himself, as he gave in to the temptation and let the Informant hold him close, as he put his hands around the elder's neck while he was kissed again and again.

_Love is such a cruel thing._

-xxx-

Mikado did really not know what he was doing right now. He knew his class was waiting for them to return and that it couldn't be long until one of them decided to go and look for him and the informant. Or even worse, a teacher could pass by and see them.

So why didn't his body seem to care in the least?

"A-Ah..Izaya-san..n-not here…p-please..we're at school..!", the teen protested weekly between gasps as the elder had gone from heatedly kissing the brunette's lips to assaulting the smaller male's neck with sucks and kisses.

"I don't care…", the raven murmured huskily against the teen's neck before dragging his tongue all the way up the boy's throat before nibbling playfully on his prey's jawbone which earned him an adorable small whine from the smaller male.

Mikado gasped when a hand slowly slid under his cloth shirt and began exploring the naked skin underneath. He wanted to protest but his words were muffled by the elder's lips covering his again.

The teen shuddered as the informant started caressing his chest slowly, while the raven's tongue was moving around in his mouth, so skillfully delicious Mikado might have moaned into the kiss.

Was it just his imagination..or was his body reacting even stronger now than usually?

"H-Hnn…!", the teen whimpered, arching his back as his nipple received a playful pinch by the sly informant.

Mikado couldn't help his eyes from fluttering shut and his mind completely succumbing to the sensations once again. Why were his defenses so low? They were in  _school_ , goddamn!

His hands clutched the fabric of the raven's shirt as he clung to the elders shoulders for support; and when he felt the man slowly pulling away from their kiss he actually found himself following the motion to prevent the other one from withdrawing, now taking the initiative.

His timid tongue poked experimentally into the taller male's cavern; pleased with the elder's taste flooding his senses, he got bolder and flicked his wet muscle against the other's tongue. Izaya was caught off guard for a second by the teen's action, but soon parted his lips further to allow the brunette to take charge, while his hand continued to rub the teen's soft skin gently, cold fingers sliding over heated skin as the only sound that filled the corridor was their wet kissing and occasional groans of pleasure.

Mikado simply loved exploring the others mouth, god, how he loved the other's intoxicating taste. Why did he find everything about the Informant so irresistible and perfect?

The man's scent and taste that were flooding his senses; the feel of the elder's tongue sliding against his; the man's silky hair he loved to bury his hands in…

The young dollars leader did his best to stretch and stand on his tip toes to deepen the kiss with the raven, which soon turned open-mouthed due to the teen's need to gasp for air; but even so he didn't want to end this wonderful sensation, their tongues continuing to heatedly flick and slide against each other.

But all of the boy's efforts to keep the kiss lasting as long as possible were crushed when the informant started to play with his right nipple through the thin fabric of his cloth shirt, while his other hand traced teasing circles on the naked skin of the small of his back; leaving the teen no other option but to collapse against the elder's chest with a needy whine.

"A-Ahhn…Iza..ya-saann…", he moaned as he felt his body heat up even more, the sensations sending excited shudders down his spine; he could feel the blood pulsate in his veins, rushing towards his groin and making him feel lightheaded with lust.

"Mikado-chan…", the raven purred against his temple, as he once again took the initiative and pushed the teen back against the wall, caressing the teen's clothed chest, flicking his fingers against the erect bud before kneading it between two fingers, humming pleased at the boy's pleasure-filled whimper. The fact that the teen's legs were trembling didn't go unnoticed by the elder, as he pressed his knee in between them; both to keep the brunette up and to tease the forming bulge in the young Dollars leader's trousers.

"Mhhnn…aahhn..n-not..there..!", Mikado protested weakly between moans as one of the Informant's sly hands slid over his inner thigh teasingly, inching closer to his growing need torturously.

"I've only been touching your chest so far and you're already this hard~", the raven cooed playfully, tracing the teen's erection with his fingertips through the fabric; the touch so feathery light it drove Mikado  _insane_. "Has your body become addicted to my touch~?"

"Tha-..that's..hn..not it..", the teen breathed out, face deep red as he tried to fight the urge to just  _beg_  for the elder to finally touch him there properly, because this teasing was really unbearable..!

"Ah..? What is it then~?", Izaya whispered with a small smirk as he traced his fingers up and down the hard lump, careful to not add much pressure yet, relishing the way he could feel the boy's erection practically twitch in lust under his touch, while his victim's breath went faster and faster, coming out in ragged gasps of pleasure and hisses of restraint.

"T-..teenage…h-hormones..?", Mikado suggested weakly, teeth biting down on a plump lip soon after as he was forced to throw his head back in pleasure because the sly raven now cupped the hard bulge with his hand, the elder's palm rubbing in the  _exactly right_  place… _oh god_..

"Is that so?", the informant replied with a small smile, leaning in to plant a kiss on the teen's flushed cheek gently while his hand slowly added more pressure to the rubbing; because the brunette's face with eyes squeezed shut and teeth biting a trembling lower lip to suppress the embarrassing noises that slipped from his throat either ways was simply so  _adorable_.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to give your hormone-ruled body what it wants, right~?", Izaya purred quietly, before starting to undo the shuddering boy's uniform trousers, smirking at the shaky gasp that escaped the brunette's mouth when he finally slipped his hand into the young gang leaders boxers and grasped a hold of the boy's needily twitching erection.

"G-Gaah…! I-Iza… _I-Izaya-kun..please…_ ", the small male whimpered wantonly; hips thrusting up to encourage the elder to  _start moving his hand already..!_

"Hai, hai…~", Izaya appeased the impatient teen as he started sliding his long fingers up and down the long shaft in a steady pace. The noises Mikado was making and the way the informant's name slipped so  _erotically intimate_  from the boy's lips made the raven almost lose his self-control, but he willed his own desire down as his hand picked up the pace slightly, stroking the teen's erection faster and paying special attention to the sensitive head, packed with nerve-ends, which made the brunette moan and trash around beautifully, it was such an  _arousing_  sight…

But no; he had to be patient…He couldn't give into the temptation, even if the small brunette leaned heavily panting against the wall behind him; the cloth shirt rode up his hip to reveal the silky smooth skin of the teen's stomach; and those beautiful pink, plump lips were quivering as moans and whimpers slipped past them, while the boy tossed his head in pleasure with every tug and stroke on his  _cute_  little leaking erection…

Izaya let out a small growl of frustration, closing his eyes to the alluring sight in front of him as he quickened his hand's motions, pumping the young student's length hard and fast, determined to finish the teen off as soon as possible, before those moans drove him insane…

The informant knew he had to keep his control now; if he played his cards right the young Dollars leader would not only admit his love soon, but also lie in his arms and beg to be taken…

Mikado gasped when the informant's hand pumped his erection faster and rubbed his sensitive tip hard  _oh heavens_  and his eyes might have rolled back in his head when the elder dug a finger into the slit of his length that was at this point already dripping with pre-cum; the brunette could feel his climax approaching quickly, the coiling in his stomach became unbearable, his head was spinning, he was so  _goddamn close_ …!

He just needed a little more, just a bit..!

He knew that all that left his mouth by now were incoherent words between moans and gasps of pleasure, but he still hoped the elder understood his plea to be finished off already, because if he was forced to dance on the brink of release any longer, he was sure he would faint..!

The teen's eyes were completely clouded by lust and the haze of pleasure the raven's skillful hand was delivering; so he didn't notice the small mischievous smile that spread on the informant's features. The boy was therefore caught completely off-guard when the taller male's  _other_ hand did something rather unexpected; which was to slip into the back of the teen's trousers.

Before Mikado could fully process what was happened, the elder slipped his fingers between the brunette's buttocks and all of a sudden  _stuck a finger_ into the teen's entrance.

The reaction followed almost immediately, as orgasm hit the student unexpectedly hard, body shuddering hard from the immense rush of pleasure that washed over him as the boy climaxed with a breathless cry of: " _I-I..zaya-kun..!_ "

Mikado collapsed against the informant's strong frame, body still trembling from the aftermath of his intense orgasm, chest heaving hard as he gasped for air to regain his breath.

Izaya just snickered quietly as he licked the boy's semen off his fingers, while withdrawing his other hand from the teen's pants too.

"J-Just..where..do you think..are you putting your fingers…?!", the brunette growled irritated between heavy breaths, shaking hands clutching the elder's shirt while his head rested against the man's strong chest.

"You seemed to like it very much, though..~", the informant teased, laughing. The boy's reaction had been quite intense indeed, much to the sly raven's liking.

It was almost as if the younger male's body was  _made_ to be fucked by him…

No, Izaya! Bad trail of thought…

"J-Just..give me a warning next time you're going to do..something like that..", the teen mumbled in response, embarrassed by the fact that he couldn't really deny the elder's statement.

"Next time~?", Izaya mused, smirking, while petting the exhausted highschooler's head gently. "Does that mean Mikado-kun wants me to do things like that with him again~?"

"T-That's not what I-..! I just meant that-..argh..j-just shut up..!", the teen sputtered in protest, hiding his face at the elder's chest, but Izaya could see that his ear tips were flaring red.

"You are so cute…", the informant smiled, before pressing a kiss into the boy's dark soft locks.

"I-Idiot…"

_He was so not in love with that man. This wasn't love. No way it was…_

-xxx-

Think about the most embarrassing that ever happened in your life. Recall it in your memory.

Now think about it; was this as embarrassing as being caught not only by a few of your classmates, but also by your homeroom teacher while you were passionately kissing an adult in a school corridor, while your clothes were still ruffled and made it more than obvious that there had been more going on than just some chaste pecking between you two?

Not forget to mention that you both being guys.

You were most probably not half as mortified as Ryuugamine Mikado felt at this moment.

Fortunately, not only the classmates but also the teacher that saw them were female and more or less supportive of what they called a 'hot make out session with his husband'.

As much as Mikado tried to convince them it really wasn't like that, his protests fell upon deaf ears. Admitting defeat, the teen grabbed his  _husband_ 's wrist and pulled the elder away from his mid-thirties homeroom teacher who just asked the informant if he by any chance was also interested in women and what he thought of polygamous relationships.

-xxx-

"Ne, ne Orihara-kun~ Tell us how Ryuugamine and you met!"

"Shouldn't you be solving this equation, young lady~?", the informant countered laughing, once again sitting cross-legged on the teacher's desk, supervising the class' math period. Or at least that was what he was asked to do by the flirtatious homeroom teacher. In reality he was just watching his cute little Mikado-kun solve the problems he gave them.

The equations were much too hard to solve for a first year high school student, and most of the class already realized and now indulged in other activities, but Izaya simply loved the way the young brunette furrowed his brow and tapped his pen against that pouty mouth of his whenever he encountered a problem he had difficulties with.

And seeing as the young Dollars leader was exceptionally smart (after all he had placed first in the entrance exam, yes, Izaya did his research), the informant had to pick a senior year math book to get to see this adorable sight.

"You are not working either, Senseeiii~", one of the girls teased, giggling.

"That's right!", her friend agreed. "You are just watching Ryuugamine, aren't you?"

Izaya wasn't even listening anymore, because his eyes were glued on the object of his desires who was by now starting to look irritated, with such a cute pout, and now he started biting on his lower lip…

He only snapped out of it when one of the girls waved a hand in front of his face. "Sensei! No spacing out~"

"Sorry~", the elder laughed, smirking when Mikado finally realized his stare and looked up from his math problems. "I was just wondering how Mikado-kun would look in a girl's school uniform~", he chuckled, loud enough for the teen to hear, who in return flushed red to the roots of his hair.

That look was even worth the math book that was thrown into his face afterwards.

-xxx-

Mikado sighed in relief when the math period finally came to an end. Gathering his books together after the bell rang, he quickly tried to sneak out of the room to his next period, blending in the crowd of chatting and shoving students that had to change rooms too.

Unfortunately, he was not so lucky to get away like that; as he suddenly found his way blocked by a smirking parka-wearing maniac aka temporary math teacher.

"Where do you think you are going, Mi-ka-do~?", the elder chirped, tugging the teen behind the next corner quickly.

"You could at least say good-bye~", he purred, leaning in predatory closer to the flustered boy.

"G-Good bye, Izaya-san…", Mikado mumbled embarrassed, the taller male's proximity making him nervous all of a sudden. "Or rather…", the teen spoke up again, catching the raven off-guard when the brunette suddenly stood on hid tip toes and pressed a shy kiss on the other's lips. "S-See you later…", he whispered, face beet-red, before quickly hurrying off in the direction of his next class.

Izaya snickered quietly, as he traced his lips where the smaller male had kissed him.

_Just why is this boy so adorable…?_

-xxx-

Mikado was goddamn exhausted. He had already figured that the next classes would be hell, but he'd never imagined it would be  _this_ annoying.

He really needed to spend some time with people who treated him normally, or else he was sure to go insane. Luckily, he still had his friends Sonohara-san and Masaomi-kun, right?

"I'm really sorry, Ryuugamine-kun!", the bespectacled female apologized hastily, while bowing deeply to him. "But I promised my neighbor that I would help her move some boxes from her basement today..And she is already old, so I'd rather not leave her to do it alone…"

The brunette smiled in understanding. "No problem. See you tomorrow then!", he said as he waved the busty girl good-bye.

Sighing, he turned around to his hyperactive childhood friend. "Let me guess, you are busy too..?"

"Gomen~!", the dyed-blond exclaimed, clasping his hands together in apology. "I swear I'll make it up to you…let's go to the cinema next time, the three of us~ I might even be so nice and leave you and sexy Anri-chan alone…just the two of you in the dark~", the sly teen teased his shy friend, who flushed at the comment and hit him playfully on the head.

"Get going already, baka..", Mikado laughed, watching the bouncy teen wave at him before disappearing in the crowd of people.

As soon as the other was out of sight, the brunette let out a deep sigh.

_Now great..what do I do now..? Izaya is out working, so returning home makes no sense…_

Suddenly, the teen remembered the one person who he could turn to at this moment, because his work wouldn't start until the late evening hours.

Hesitating slightly, the young gang leader pulled out his cell phone and opened it, looking at the number that had just been added to his contacts this morning.

The blond man said to call him whenever he felt like talking. And he could really need some company now…

But he really didn't want to intrude on the debt collector. After all, they saw each other just this morning; and he didn't want to push his company upon the elder.

_Sending a mail and asking what he's doing won't hurt…he doesn't even need to answer right away._

Having made up his mind, he sent a quick text to the blond while strolling through the streets casually. He could also do some shopping while he was at it; after all, the informant didn't seem like the person to remember to do things like that. He had some extra money anyways, since he now didn't need to pay rent anymore.

Just as he was searching the supermarket shelves for a sale on dried salmon, a small ring informed him that he had received a text.

Pulling out the device curiously, he saw that it was a reply from Shizuo-san.

**Imnot really doing much..how wasschool by the way?sorry thistook so long,, im not good with those damnthings – Shizuo**

Mikado chuckled softly when he read the slightly messed up message. By 'those damnthings', he figured the blond meant cell phones. That was not really a surprise to the teen; he didn't even take the strong man as the type to own such a thing in the first place.

Smiling, he typed a quick reply. About 10 minutes later, he received a reply from the blond.

**why dont you come,,over when youre finished? i hate typingwith those things**

**i'll give you myadress**

Did he just read right? Come over…to Heiwajima Shizuo's home?

And really, when he scrolled down, there was an address, about 3 blocks from where he was right now. He figured it would be about 10 minutes to walk there. But should he really do it?

The thought filled him both with awe and excitement. Paying for his groceries, he typed a quick 'OK' and then headed towards the address the elder had told him.

-xxx-

Mikado had to admit, he was kind of nervous as he stood in front of the door which led to the blonde's apartment. It wasn't as beat down as his former place, but it was still a very dangerous neighborhood. Not that Ikebukuro's fortissimo had to worry about getting beat up by thugs, though.

Taking a deep breath, the teen finally rang the doorbell, waiting for the strong man to open.

But what the brunette saw when the door finally opened was both unexpected and kind of breath-taking.

Which was a shirt-less and sleepy Heiwajima Shizuo with tousled hair, who greeted him with a yawned: "Yo…C'mon in.."

_Wow..that's the first time I see Shizuo-san not wearing a bartender uniform...and g-god..is he muscular!_

"I-I'm sorry..! Did I wake you with my texts, Shizuo-san..?", the teen apologized quickly, letting out a small yelp when he was suddenly pulled inside by the taller male.

"Nah, it's fine…I'm glad you came over..", the debt collector murmured sleepily, ruffling the brunette's soft locks as he closed the door behind them.

"Did you still not treat that wound, Shizuo-san..?", the young student scolded, tracing the cut on the taller male's neck, that the informant had inflicted on the blond the other day, with a worried expression.

A slight blush swept Shizuo's face at the action, the man averting his eyes quickly. "This is nothing…it'll heal on its own..", he half-growled, while making his way back into the bedroom, flopping back down on the mattress with exasperated sigh.

"And what if it infects?", Mikado asked, leaning over the lying blond with a small pout.

_He's just as stubborn as Izaya sometimes…_

"It won't.", the elder simply stated, before pulling down the brunette on the bed too, who gave a small squeak at the action. Shizuo just hummed contently, closing his eyes and hugging the small teen to his chest.

"I'm not a teddy bear, Shizuo-san…", the young student complained, slightly flustered from the fact that he was lying on the man's naked chest and could feel the blonde's warm skin beneath his hands and against his face.

"But you're still so good to cuddle with…", Shizuo murmured, dozing off already while still holding unto the boy on top of him.

-xxx-

Okay, Mikado had to admit: once he got over his embarrassment, this position felt really good. He could feel the strong man's calm heartbeat beneath his ear and the arms embracing him were as gentle as always when the blond held him.

He really couldn't understand how someone could be called a monster who was able to hold you so tenderly…

"So…how was school..?", the debt collector asked yawning. Mikado could feel every movement of the other's muscles when the man moved and the elder's low, rough voice resonated through his body when the blond spoke.

Snuggling his face more comfortable to the taller male's muscular chest, he answered slowly:

"Izaya-san was there…"

He could feel Shizuo's body tense up at the mentioning of the informant's name, but the man relaxed again when the teen put his hand over the blonde's hand to calm the man.

"What did he want..?"

"He apologized. He said if I really want to be friends with you, he won't interfere again.", Mikado answered with a small smile, interlocking his fingers with the elder's.

"A-Ah. That's good.", Shizuo replied shortly, glad about the fact that the teen couldn't see the blush that had spread on his face.

"Did something else happen..?", the blond asked slowly, thumb caressing the back of the boy's hand gently.

"Well…kind of…", the teen answered, with a slightly irritated tone in his voice, as he told the ex-bartender how his day had continued after the informant had left.

"Now that everyone knows I am married to that guy, all the girls keep running after me and ask me weird and embarrassing questions.. But the boys are even worse! I thought that they'd maybe shun me, because they think it's disgusting or anything…But right now, they all treat me like a girl!"

"Hm..? How so?"

Mikado blushed slightly, when he recalled what he had to endure the whole day.

"W-well..they call me 'Mikado-chan', t-they slap my butt..and today in PE they made photos while I was changing..", the boy admitted embarrassed, yelping in surprise when the blond beneath him sat up suddenly, causing the brunette to almost fall off the bed.

"WHAT?! How dare they lay their dirty hands on you, those horny little brats..!", the strong man raged.

"I-it's just some kind of joke, Shizuo-san..! No need to be upset…I'm sure they'll stop it eventually…", Mikado tried to calm the elder down again.

Finally, the taller male lied back down with a sighed "fine…", pulling the teen back down on him again.

"But tell me when those brats take it too far…", he growled, earning a small, adorable chuckle from the brunette on top of him.

"Don't worry, I'm fine! By the way, it can't get much worse than that guy confessing to me today…"

"W-what..? A guy confessed to you? Who?!"

"An underclassman…'Kuronuma'-kun, I think..?", Mikado replied with a small embarrassed laugh. "It was just a joke, I think.."

Shizuo just growled displeased.

"Better watch out…You emit way more pheromones than it's good for you. You already got one pervert chasing after you…"

"S-Shizuo-san..!", the teen protested, while blushing, but couldn't help laughing anyways.

_I'm so glad I have Shizuo-san…_

-xxx-

Mikado let out a small yawn when he finally entered the raven's apartment; slipping off his shoes and putting away his school bag, he went into the kitchen and started unpacking the groceries. Of course only after feeding a very disgruntled Shizu-ko, who still seemed mad at him that he didn't return home the last night and left him alone with Izaya.

"Gomen..", the teen whispered smiling, while petting the eating kitten's head, before straightening up to prepare dinner. Now that he finally restocked the fridge, he could cook something nice for Izaya-san.

It was only about half an hour later that Mikado heard his 'husband' arriving.

"Welcome home, Izaya-san!", the teen called out smiling, turning off the gas as he stepped away from the stove.

Suddenly realizing how  _housewife_ -ish he had just behaved, the teen mentally slapped himself, flushing a deep-red.

He was ripped out of his thoughts when all of sudden Izaya hugged him from behind and pressed a kiss to his neck, whispering: "I'm back."

Just how did that man always manage to sneak up on him like that..?!

Mikado flushed even darker, shuddering when the elder continued peppering his neck and jaw with kisses, completely ignoring the teen's futile attempts to push the raven off.

"I-Izaya-san…!", he protested flustered, managing to turn around in the man's embrace so he could now face the informant.

The sly maniac just grinned at him and asked with a purr: "Ne Mikado~ You don't have any plans yet for the upcoming weekend, do you~?"

Furrowing his brow in confusion over the sudden question, the teen shook his head slowly.

"N-No..I think not. Why are you asking?"

Suddenly the elder grabbed the brunette's one hand and held him by the waist, while spinning the boy around in a sort of waltz, while chuckling mischievously.

"Good question, Mikado~", he chirped, before dropping the teen back slightly, leaning over the puzzled boy with a smirk. "We're going on a short trip~! Or I should rather say…"

"..we're going on our  _honeymoon_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikado has realized his own feelings, yet he is not being earnest with himself.  
> Izaya can read the teen like a book - but he needs to hear it from Mikado's own mouth.
> 
> Three simple words, but Mikado will not be able to say them so easily. Izaya will try his hardest to win the teen's heart and trust.
> 
> (Also, can I get a cheer for halfnaked!Shizuo here? God I am SO jealous of Mikado...)


	15. Chapter 15

_**Part 23 – Of Sex Advice, Decisions and Train Stations** _

Mikado blinked up in confusion to the crimson orbs above him that gleamed with mirth.

"H-honeymoon..? W-wha..what do you mean by that..?", he stuttered out flustered; the position he was currently held in by the raven didn't help his embarrassment either, because once again the man's handsome face was dangerously close to his own, oh how easy it would be to just close the gap and kiss him…

"Exactly what I said~ We are married after all, it's only natural for newlyweds to go on a honeymoon!", the elder declared cheerful, before straightening himself and the teen up again and continuing his bizarre waltz through the kitchen to a melody that only the informant seemed to hear.

 _If we were normal newlyweds, that is…_ , the teen thought to himself, resisting the urge to voice this out loud though. The circumstances under which they got married might not have been anything close to normal…but it wasn't as though the marriage meant nothing to Mikado. In fact, it meant more to him than he allowed himself to acknowledge.

"Where will we be going, Izaya-san?", the small brunette asked, relieved the elder finally stopped spinning him around and instead pulled Mikado close to himself, even though the way the taller male's arms encircled his waist and rested on the small of his back felt a little bit  _too_ comfortable then it should…

"Hi-mi-tsu…~!", Izaya chirped, giving the small teen a bright smile when latter rolled his eyes at the raven's answer. "What are we going to do there then..?", the boy queried further, leaning back to both bring some space in between their torsos as well as to be able to look the informant in the eye.

"That's also a secret!", the man declared with a laugh, tugging Mikado closer again, allowing the brunette no escape from the proximity that made the young gang leader's heart pace increase and his face heat up.

_J-Just how am I supposed to keep a clear head when that guy keeps messing with my body..?_

"Why are we even going in the first place?", he murmured against the elder's chest, pushing any thoughts of  _this feels kind of good_ and  _he really smells nice_  back in his head. "What's the purpose of this..?"

Mikado could feel the other's body shake slightly as Izaya chuckled softly, before leaning down to whisper in his ear:

"To make you fall in love with me, silly."

-xxx-

It seemed to have become a normal thing for the informant to sneak up on Mikado and hug the teen, who was almost always startled by the action, from behind, nuzzling his face into the neck of the flustered brunette while he was preparing food, cooking, and now cleaning the dishes after dinner. Mikado would get annoyed by the elder's clinginess if the raven's breath ghosting over his skin wouldn't send those delicious shivers down his spine…

All of a sudden, the informant seemed to stiffen, before nuzzling his nose closer to the boy's neck and taking a deep whiff.

"Ne Mikado…I know I promised to keep my jealousy in check...", the raven started slowly, causing the teen to halt in his motion and instead try to turn to look at the elder.

"..but what exactly do you expect me to do when there's another man's scent on my wife?"

"E-eh..?", was all the puzzled student managed to get as he finally managed to turn around in the informants embrace, blue eyes blinking in confusion up to crimson ones that were narrowed in anger.

"You smell of Shizu-chan.", Izaya stated simply, voice layered with disgust as spoke the blonde bartender's name.

Mikado started getting nervous under the gaze the elder was giving him, but still succeeded in fighting down a blush and instead just raised an eyebrow at the raven.

"What are you, a dog..?", he asked, half-jokingly, but winced startled when Izaya suddenly slammed his hands on the counter on each side of his body, successfully trapping him with no chance to back down.

"I'd recognize that brute's stench from miles away. The question now is…just how close did he get to you for this  _thing_ 's scent to rub off on you?"

Mikado gulped. If looks could kill, then this would be the best chance to beg for his life.

"W-we just h-hugged…", he stuttered out nervously, not entirely sure why he was even defending himself to the elder.

_I mean…it's not like we're..d-dating, or anything…_

Apparently, the thought must have shown on his face, because now the scowl on Izaya's face intensified, but the anger seemed to be more directed at raven himself than on the teen.

Mikado searched his mind desperately for things he could say to the informant to put him at ease, because for some reason he didn't like the look on the other's face at all, even though the elder's irritation wasn't directed at him. The teen was just about to open his mouth to finally break the silence, when Izaya spoke up.

"Mikado…do you hate me?"

"W-what..? Of course not! What makes you think that?!"

Crimson orbs searched for azure ones, locking, holding his gaze captive.

"What exactly do you feel for me, then?"

Mikado had to remind himself to breathe again, because his whole body seemed to freeze at the question. The one question which answering he feared the most.

"I-I…", he forced out, words stuck in his throat. "I..I don't know…"

He couldn't answer this question. Not now, not yet. Probably never.

"I see.", the informant replied simply, neither voice or face revealing any emotion as he stepped away from the counter against which he had been caging the brunette.

Izaya just turned to leave, when he suddenly felt the teen grasp his sleeve, preventing him from going away. The informant looked back at the young dollars leader who had his head cast down, eyes averting the elder's gaze, but Izaya could still see an adorably flustered expression on the boy's features when he spoke up. The teen's words came out as quiet whisper, barely audible, but Izaya still understood every single syllable.

"…Y-You are really important to me. S-So..please.."

Mikado didn't finish the sentence, but judging by the soft smile he received from the informant and the warm hand enclosing his, he knew his message had reached the elder.

_You're really important to me. So please…have just a little more patience with me._

-xxx-

"Oi, Mikado! Are you even listening..?", Kida Masaomi asked his best friend, successfully ripping the brunette out of his thoughts, as the boy had spaced out for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

"G-gomen..", Mikado replied sheepishly, giving his friends an apologetic smile which earned him a quiet chuckle from the bespectacled girl that was with them. Kida on the other hand didn't seem to be appeased so easily, crossing his arms and faking a pout.

"We finally get to hang out after we barely saw you for the whole week and now you space out all the time…That wounds us greatly!", the faux-blonde declared in an overly dramatic fashion, putting the back of his hand against his forehead and pretended to faint, before suddenly straightening up again and pointing an accusing finger at his startled friend.

"Aha! You must be thinking about your husband, don't you?!", the wanna-be detective deduced, a winning smirk spreading on his features at the guilty flush tinting the brunette's cheeks at his words.

Kida nodded a few times in understanding, before throwing an arm over the smaller teen's shoulders, pulling the boy closer.

"I understand it all, young boy! You are in the spring of your youth and want to explore the road to adulthood, but are stuck as an old geezer's Mife; moe-erotic beauties like Anri-chan forever out of your reach!", the blonde exclaimed in a pitying tone, ignoring the embarrassed cries of 'K-Kida-kun..!' and 'Masaomi..!'

"But fear not, my dear Mikado, for I, the great Kida Masaomi shall share all my experience and wisdom with you concerning great mystery which is the female anatomy!"

"M-Masaomi..!"

All Kida wanted to do was help a friend in need, who seemed to be on a way that would probably never involve him seeing boobs. Really, all he wanted to do was help. The elbow in his stomach was completely unjustified.

-xxx-

To Mikado, it felt like an eternity since he last hung out with his friends like that, just the three of them sitting in the park, eating ice cream and talking about trivial things. With his life being so crazy lately, the brunette really appreciated the change of pace. But even so, he couldn't take his mind off a certain crimson eyed informant…

"Mikado! You're spacing out again!", Kida complained with a pout, retracting the hand he had been waving in front of the other teen's face to get his attention.

"Since you can't stop thinking about him, you might as well tell us a little about him!", the blonde suggested, turning to Anri to see if she was okay in this change of topic. The quiet girl gave an encouraging nod to Mikado, voicing her interest in this matter too.

Sighing in defeat, Mikado then asked his friends what they would like to know, even though his question was more directed at Sonohara-san, because she was less likely to ask anything embarrassing or inappropriate than Masaomi.

"Well…how is living together with Orihara-san? Do you two get along?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess…Izaya-san isn't particularly untidy, so I don't really need to clean up much. I sort of took it upon myself to cook and do the chores; after all I don't pay any rent. Izaya-san is being really nice to me."

"And yet you broke his nose.", Kida interjected with a grin.

"W-Well..t-that was..y'know…he is kind of..'clingy' sometimes..", Mikado tried to explain the situation, without revealing to much of  _how_ exactly he had already been touched by the elder in this particular situation…

"…but most of the times he is out to work, so I don't have to deal with him all the time. Oh, and he let me adopt a cat!", Mikado exclaimed with a smile.

"You have a cat now, Ryuugamine-kun? I'd really like to see it once! I-I mean..if that's okay.."

"Sure! I'll bring him along one day! His name is Shizu-ko, by the way and he's got white and black spotted fur and-"

"Mi-ka-do…", Kida called on him in a disapproving tone. "Don't get off topic here!"

"Sorry, sorry!", the smaller teen apologized, much to the disappointment of Sonohara-san, who looked like she would have liked to continue talking about cats instead of Orihara Izaya, who was a person she really couldn't stand (and that had to mean something, because Sonohara Anri doesn't easily dislike anyone).

"What else do you want to know?"

"Hmm…well, for example, how do you manage to listen to that guy's hyperactive fake-cheery jabber all the time without going crazy?"

"I'm already used to it, after all I have to listen to you almost every day.", Mikado countered with a small smirk.

"Miiikaaadoo..! Don't be so mean!", the faux-blonde whined, clasping his hand over his heart as if it was struck by the sly brunette's insult.

"No but seriously..I don't really understand how you can get along with that guy!", Kida continued. "I mean he is a cold, manipulative bastard, never talk seriously and is, to be honest, kind of a nutcase, don't you think?"

"That's not really fair, Masaomi..", the smaller teen countered, biting his bottom lip. He didn't really know why, but hearing Kida bad-mouth Izaya-san made him really irritated somehow. Even if it was all true what he said, but still..!

"You might be right about some things..b-but that's not all there is to Izaya-san! He can be really nice and gentle…and he is being very patient and looks out for me all the time! He might be manipulative, weird, perverted and over-possessive…but I can tell he really cares for me!"

"Mikado…", the usually hyperactive blonde voiced out, surprised by his outburst. Why was he defending that guy?

"You know Ryuugamine-kun..what you said sounds a little bit like you are in love with Orihara-san."

"W-wha..n-no..! I-I.."

"Yeah Mikado, don't try to deny- ..wait,what..?"

-xxx-

About an hour later, Anri excused herself from the two boys, saying she still had some homework to do; once the bespectacled girl was out of sight Mikado and Kida exchanged glances, unsure what to talk about now.

"So..already got plans for the weekend? We could hang out…", the faux-blonde suggested.

Mikado fidgeted embarrassedly, when he thought about where he was going to be this weekend.

"Sorry, I can't; I'm kind of…g-going somewhere.."

Kida curiously raised an eyebrow at his friend, who seemed to be flustered again all of a sudden.

"Where? Or should I rather ask…with who?", the sly teen asked with a knowing smirk, laughing when a guilty blush bloomed on the brunette's face.

"I-Izaya-san wanted to go on a trip with me..", he admitted embarrassedly.

"And you agreed..?", the hyperactive blonde exclaimed in disbelief. "It's obviously a trap! If you just let your guard down for a second, he will rape you!"

"M-Masaomi!"

"What, it's the truth!", Kida grinned, ruffling his innocent, naïve best friend's hair. That's right, best friend. Nothing else. He was 100% straight and totally not into this gullible brunette.

And if his heart skipped at a little at the sight of a blushing Mikado who blinked up to him with wide azure puppy eyes while biting his bottom lip, that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. His childhood friend was to be blamed to be the embodiment of adorable.

Though what caught him most off guard was the shy question the smaller teen uttered next:

"Ne..Masaomi..What do you know about..s-sex..?"

-xxx-

Okay, if there was one thing that Mikado ever really regretted in his life, then it was having asked Kida Masaomi about sex advice. The following talk consisting mostly of vulgarities, dirty jokes and innuendos by his best friend was one of the most embarrassing conversations the young dollars leader ever had in his life. By the time he finally managed to get the perverted faux-blonde to be a little more serious, his face was redder than a tomato and he knew more about porn movies, bust sizes and horrible pick-up lines (most of them would easily classify as Sexual Harassment) then he ever wanted to.

"W-Well..truth is..I only had sex once. With Saki-chan.", Kida admitted, trying to overplay his awkwardness by pretending to have something really important to do with his cell phone. Who would have known that even the great Kida Masaomi could get embarrassed? "It was…awkward, to say the least. I was really nervous, because I had no clue whatsoever how to..y'know..please a girl. And Saki wasn't a virgin anymore, so she had more experience than I did. I guess I was scared the most that she might just laugh at me or something. She didn't, but still…now if I think about it, it was probably horrible!", the blonde teen said with a small embarrassed laugh, scratching the back of his head.

All the time, Mikado had been listening to his friend's story quietly. If even Masaomi, who seemed to have a seemingly endless supply of self-confidence, got nervous and embarrassed in a situation like that, just what had an introverted shut-in like himself to expect?

And now that he thought about it…not only was Izaya-san older, but also much more charismatic and, even if he hated to admit that, very  _very_  good-looking. Of course a person like that must have had several relationships already, and therefore lots of experience!

 _Oh god..he will definitely laugh at me! He will laugh at how bad and clueless I am…_ , the teen thought, panicking.

_But wait..he already knows that I am a virgin, right..? So..he should expect that I don't really know..d-don't really know how.._

The thought reassured him a little. At least he didn't have to worry about having to explain to the raven why he was so inexperienced...

Wait a second.

Why exactly was he worrying about being a virgin? It wasn't like he was planning to lose his virginity to Izaya, right? Planning to have sex..with Izaya…

Strangely enough, the thought of having sex with anyone but the raven-haired maniac really put him off. It didn't feel right. With the informant on the other hand…

He couldn't really deny the way his body reacted whenever the elder got close to him. And even if he was naïve and inexperienced, he was still a healthy teenage boy. Even he thought about things like sex; and all the times he had the man's hands all over his body, touching him in all those places; Izaya's hot tongue on his skin, while his fingers were..-

A shiver ran up the brunette's spine at the sole thought of the informant touching him like that. He might be a hormonal teenager, but it wasn't like he was a sex-addicted best who couldn't control his urges. And if someone could elicit reactions like from him, that person had to mean something to him. A lot, in fact. But it wasn't like Mikado was going to admit that. Never ever ever. But even so…

… _there's no denying..that I might want him._

"Mikado…there's one thing I have been kind of wondering…", Kida started slowly, being fully aware of what his best friend had been thinking just now. Or rather, of whom. "..what kind of relationship do you and Izaya have?"

If Kida thought Mikado's face was red before, that was nothing compared to the flaring crimson his friend turned at his sudden question, flailing his arms in front of him, trying to deny the blonde's suspicion.

"W-w-what are you talking about? T-The circumstances just forced me to marry him, there is nothing else-"

"You know very well what I'm talking about. You constantly think about him, you get all flustered whenever you're asked about him and you don't really seem to mind the fact that he is constantly kissing you…whole Ikebukuro saw that."

Knowing that he couldn't really deny what Kida said, Mikado bit his lip in defeat, looking down on his lap, fidgeting his fingers nervously.

"Well..there's a slight possibility…I-I mean, a really really slim chance…that I maybe..could be feeling something for him. Probably."

"Wow. Those were a lot of 'maybe's."

The young dollars leader sighed heavily, gripping the fabric of his uniform trousers.

"I-I know…it's just that I don't know if I can even trust those feelings. W-What if I just feel that way, because Izaya-san is the first person..to ever..do such things to me.."

"What do you even know about this guy?", Kida interjected. "I mean you know him like..for 3 months, at the most? And you never really interacted much with him, so-"

"About that…", Mikado started slowly, not sure how he could explain to his best friend that his interaction with the underground informant had been more frequent than the blonde knew. How could the other teen possibly know that as the leader of Ikebukuro's biggest and most powerful gang it was only natural that he had to turn to the raven for Information often…

But that wasn't the only thing. Thinking back on it, he already knew Izaya-san many years before he even came to Tokyo. Of course he had only recently found out that the raven haired maniac was the person behind the internet persona 'KANRA'; but that didn't change the fact that in the last few years he had had uncounted conversations with Kanra-san, where he had told the man about his problems, fears, thoughts, asked for advice…heck, he even considered them being friends. Online friends, though, but to a shut-in computer-freak like Mikado, there hadn't been much of a difference.

"…that's not entirely true."

"Hm? What do you mean?", Kida asked puzzled, but just received an apologetic smile from the brunette as response.

"I-It's kinda complicated…", Mikado blocked the question quickly.

"Well, even when putting that aside…", the other teen continued their conversation. "…you said yourself that you might only be feeling that way, because that guy is the first person to ever treat you like that. And he kind of forced it on you too! How do you know that this isn't the only cause for your feelings? Maybe if that whole marriage mess hadn't happened you would have fallen for someone else?"

"I-I..", Mikado started, unsure what to answer his friend. Especially when Kida seemed to have a point there.

"I'm not sure…", he admits. "I-I mean…there is another person..which I kind of like…somehow.."

A picture of a certain strong, bartender clothes wearing blonde flashed before his mind.

"..even if it's not the same kind of feeling that I have towards Izaya-san…b-but liking that person is so much easier! It doesn't hurt so much. And it feels natural to me, I feel safe with that person and I can let my guard down around them. I can trust them."

… _something that is really hard to do with Izaya-san. He isn't exactly a trust-worthy person…_

"I don't know, man. Isn't maybe that other person the one you're really in love with?"

Mikado froze for a second. Could it be..? Could he be in love with Shizuo-san?

"I-I..don't know.."

Kida gave him a disapproving look, shaking his head. "That won't do, dude. You have to find an answer to that question. Or else you'll wind up not only hurting yourself, but also others."

Mikado's thoughts briefly flashed to the events of last night; the strange way Izaya-san had reacted when he found out he had been hugging Shizuo-san again and the indecipherable look in the raven's eyes when he had been unable to answer the man's question…

"How do I do that? Finding the answer, I mean."

His hyperactive childhood friend just grinned at his question, waving a finger in front of the brunette's face. "It's simple. You just have to go to that other person.."

"Yes..?"

"..and kiss them."

"WHAT?"

-xxx-

"W-What are you saying..?! I-I can't just…k-kiss someone for a stupid reason like that!"

Kida just cocked his head at him. "Why not? By the way, I don't really think it's a stupid reason. If you are really in love with either that person or Izaya, I think they both deserve to know."

"I-I know! I-I know you're right..but still…!"

"Listen Mikado…", the blond started, raising his index finger in a manner of I'm-going-to-explain-it-all-to-you-now as he spoke. "Basically, there are two possibilities. Number one would be: you are actually in love with Izaya and just project your feelings upon this other person, because that person is someone you can trust, something that you are lacking when you are with Izaya. Simply speaking, you just do with that person what you want to do with Izaya, but don't do because you are afraid Izaya might hurt you."

Mikado nodded in understanding; what Kida said all seemed to make sense.

"Or, Possibility number two: You are actually in love with this other person. Whatever you might be feeling for Izaya is just because that guy forced himself on you and you are too kind and naïve to reject him, and without being given a chance to rationalize the situation you are basically being swept off your feet by that guy. The other person though, which you encountered under normal circumstances brings out your real feelings. Thus kissing that person would give you a feeling of  _being right_  and would feel better to you than kissing Izaya."

The brunette just stared at his blonde friend aghast as said one finished his conduction. Just when had Kida become an expert in the field of relationships and the human psyche?

"What you say might make sense, but..I-I really wouldn't want to risk my friendship with that person over a stupid thing like that..a-and..I don't really want to 'cheat' on Izaya-san either, even if we're only married on the paper.."

"You don't have to worry about that, Mikado-chan~..", a familiar voice chirped behind them.

"I-Izaya-san..!", the brunette turned around with a startled sound, guilt written all over his face. "H-How..how long have you been standing there..?", he asked hesitantly.

Izaya just gave them his usual faked cheery smile, but something seemed off.

"Long enough."

-xxx-

"Kida-kun~", the raven chimed, turning to the faux-blonde teen with a smile. "Would you mind leaving my wife and me alone for a bit~?"

Kida gave the informant a skeptic glare, but even so turned to leave after saying 'good-bye' to his best friend. Once the hyperactive teen was out of sight, Izaya turned back to the brunette, fake smile slowly dropping off his face.

"H-How much have you heard..?", Mikado whispered quietly, looking at his hands in his lap rather than at the informant.

"Everything."

"I-I see…", the brunette replied with a crooked smile, trembling fingers gripping and ungripping the fabric of his trousers, scared of the raven's reaction. Instead, he was forced to look up when Izaya finally spoke up, saying something rather unexpected.

"I hate to admit it…but that imbecile, Kida-kun..is right."

"W-what..?!", Mikado stuttered out, unable to process what Izaya was just suggesting him to do. "What are you sayin-", the teen protested, but was cut off by the elder.

"As much as I despise the method…", Izaya interrupted the brunette's protests. "…I also want you to figure out your feelings. No matter how you decide, even if you choose that idiot Shizu-chan over me, I won't hate you for it."

"I-Izaya-san..", Mikado started softly.

"Though I can't guarantee I won't try to kill Shizu-chan in this situation.", the raven joked with a smile, that the teen couldn't quite decipher. He didn't like that look on the raven's face.

"S-Still..I can't do it..", the brunette argued. "I don't want to lose Shizuo-san as friend."

"Then I'll personally go to that brute and talk to him. Plus, I already know that that idiot Shizu-chan will cooperate. I have such a feeling."

Big, uncertain azure eyes flew up to meet the Informant's stern auburn gaze.

"Why are you willing to go that far, just for me?"

Izaya simply smiled, this time his expression was not faked, but full of honest, unfeigned emotions.

"The answer is easy…because I love you."

-xxx-

The sun above Ikebukuro was already starting to set and stained the whole playground a reddish orange, where Mikado was still sitting, staring at the cell phone in his lap, waiting for mail from Izaya, who had told him to stay here while he went to talk to Shizuo.

When the message tone on his cell phone finally went off, the teen jumped in shock, almost dropping the device on the concrete.

**1 New Message (Orihara Izaya)**

_**Go now. Before I change my mind.** _

Gripping his cell phone tighter and swallowing hard, Mikado took a last glance at the message on the display, before putting the device away and hurrying off, to the destination Izaya told him to meet Shizuo at.

While he was getting closer to the meeting point, the teen could already see first trails of destruction, ripped out sign posts, a demolished bench, the floor full of rubble, a crushed vending machine…but no sight of a person. It was easy to see what had been going on here not too long ago. But the person probably responsible for all this demolition was nowhere to be seen.

Just as Mikado questioned if Shizuo was even going to show up, he heard footsteps behind him.

Gulping, Mikado clenched his hands into fists, turning around slowly. In front of him stood no other than Ikebukuro's fortissimo, looking like he just came from a fight, clothes partly torn and some fresh cuts could be seen on his skin, but luckily, nothing grave.

A shy, crooked smile tugging at the corner of his lips, Shizuo slowly stepped closer to the teen, who blushed slightly in embarrassment and looked down quickly. Once he stood directly in front of the kid, the blond ex-bartender stopped and cleared his throat nervously, finally speaking up.

"H-Hey..I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess..", the strong man said with an awkward chuckle, scratching the back of his head. "I guess it's kinda my fault that you're in this situation; I mean, it's already bad enough to behave the way I did with someone who is married…even worse if it's that over-possessive flea's wife, haha.."

"N-no..! It's all my fault!", the brunette protested strongly. "Because my emotions are so messed up and I don't know what I feel-"

"It's not just you…", the blonde interrupted him, shifting on his feet uncomfortably. "Me too..I also have been wondering..wondering if what I feel for you might be…y-y'know.." The man's words ended in a quiet mumbling.

"I guess it's our both fault..", Mikado said quietly with a small, crooked smile, looking up to the ex-bartender for the first time that day. "A-Acting like that..the things we did, the touching, the hugging..Even though I knew that those are things that..c-couples usually do..it just didn't feel wrong to me-"

"To me neither!", Shizuo replied quickly, mocha orbs finally meeting the teen's blue ones. "I really like you, kid. But I just have to know..if I like you..y'know.. _like that_."

"Y-Yeah…"

"S-So..", the blonde man started slowly, cursing the nervous stutter in his voice. "..shall we do this..?"

Mikado managed to give a shaky nod, nervousness and embarrassment tinting his cheeks a bright red. "You just have to promise me..whatever we may find out from this – that we won't let this affect our friendship. I don't want to lose you, Shizuo-san."

"I don't want to lose you either,kid..", Shizuo replied with a small smile. "You are really important to me."

Mikado beamed happily at the ex-bartender at those words.

"Now..close your eyes.", Shizuo muttered embarrassedly, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

Nervously, the teen shut his eyes slowly, his heart pace increasing rapidly. Slowly, ever so slowly Shizuo leaned in, feeling the boy's breath hitch against his lips before he finally closed the gap…and kissed him.

-xxx-

Mikado thought his heart was going to stop when he had felt the other male's breath against his lips, but when the blonde finally kissed him, all that went through the brunette's mind was:

_That feels..good.._

It felt good, it felt nice, it made the teen feel warm in his chest, but…it didn't feel completely right.

Something was lacking.

There was no spark, no butterflies in his stomach, not the burning desire to deepen the kiss, to bury his hands in the other male's hair; he didn't feel like he was melting inside, no feeling of his heart skipping a beat, this tingling in his veins, getting completely intoxicated from the other's scent and taste, his mind going blank; his chest didn't feel like it was about to burst with happiness while his insides burned with longing…

All in all: it wasn't like with Izaya.

Slowly, Mikado pulled away, eyes fluttering open to meet mocha eyes; a small shy smile spread on the teen's features when he found the same feelings as his own reflected in those warm brown orbs.

Shizuo too could see the young brunette's decision in his eyes; even if it had felt good kissing the boy, he was now certain that he doesn't see Mikado as lover, but more as very dear friend. Someone who he can trust and whom he wants to protect.

If Shizuo would have to find a word for it, he would probably say he saw Mikado as some sort of younger brother; even if his feelings towards the brunette were completely different compared to how he felt for Kasuka, it was also kind of similar.

The smile on the small teen's face widened and he took a small step forward, hugging the ex-bartender's strong frame spontaneously. Closing his eyes with a content sigh when he felt the other's arms embrace him too, he rested his head against the blonde's broad chest one last time, before stepping away again, looking at Shizuo with a shy smile.

The elder returned the smile equally, a big hand ruffling his spiky locks tenderly, before the man bent down to whisper in his ear:

"Don't you have someone to go to right now…?"

Blushing a bright red when he realized who Shizuo's words were hinting at, he stepped back from the man and told him with a smile: "Let's hang around again, after I come back.", before turning away quickly and hurrying off.

The ex-bartender just smiled quietly, watching the small teen leave, muttering quietly to himself:

"Yes..let's do that.."

-xxx-

Mikado's heart was thrumming fast in his chest as he ran through the crowded streets of Ikebukuro, which were already dark and only illuminated by the cold, artificial glow of the street lights, dodging passengers on his way, not even bothering to excuse himself as repeatedly bumped into people, because his mind was somewhere else entirely.

The teen could barely suppress his smile, an excited flutter in his stomach as he grasped tighter onto the train ticket in his hand.

" _If you decide to give me a chance, instead of Shizu-chan…_

_Come and meet me at the train station._

_I will be waiting for you."_

_I will be waiting for you…_ Just how could six simple words like that make him so happy?

_This is not love…this isn't love..this can't be love..right?_

By the time he arrived at the train station, he was panting heavily, sweat was running down his temples, he was gasping for air and his sides stung painfully, but it was nothing compared to how his heart was racing, while his eyes scanned the crowd at the platform, searched for this one person.

He was certain his heart stopped beating for a few seconds when he finally spotted a figure in a familiar fur-trimmed parka, waiting on a bench.

_If it isn't love…what is it then?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That kiss was purely platonic. I'm not going to apologize for that.
> 
> Okay, maybe I am because I can feel Izaya's jealousy! ...I'm sorry.
> 
> In the fight that ensued from Izaya talking to Shizuo and trying to convince him of the whole 'kiss experiment', I feel that Izaya might have actually had the upper hand. Jealousy makes you stronger, apparently.
> 
> When it comes to Mikado, it's Shizuo who should be careful to not piss Izaya off, not the other way around.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, don't sing the first line.

_**Part 24 – It might not be perfect, but it's all I want.** _

_What is love?_

The setting sun bathed the bustling streets of Ikebukuro in a rich orange glowing light that made the city look like it was on fire. Hundreds of cars blocked the streets with the usual evening rush of people trying to get home after work, the sidewalks a never ending flow of faceless heads that mercilessly pushed a desperate teenage boy back as he tried to rush in the opposite direction of the river of shoulders he kept bumping into.

Ryuugamine Mikado felt like he was drowning.

_I will be waiting for you._

Those were the only words that kept the teen pushing and fighting forward, not bothering with apologies as he shoved people away, trying to make his way to the train station. He needed to make it there as soon as possible, he just needed to. He needed to get there before it was all too late, if it wasn't already…

He had a person waiting for him. He had a person he needed to reach.

 _What is love?,_ Ryuugamine Mikado subconsciously wondered as he was continuously pushed back by the stream of countless men and women, his shoulders and arms hurting, his lungs aching from the exertion of running all the way, sweat running down his temples, his heart and head a mess.

' _Finding a nice girl, getting to know her, falling in love'._

He kept pushing harder, the train station finally coming to sight. The brunette felt tears of relief well up in his eyes, but he fought them down. He urged his exhausted body on to keep running; he tripped in his frenzy and fell to his face, the hard asphalt scraping his cheek and palms, but he ignored the pain and stumbled back to his feet, gaze solely focused on his goal.

' _Confessing, going out, eventually getting married.'_

Gasping for breath, he arrived at the train station, just as the last rays of burning gold disappeared at the horizon and the city was only illuminated by the bustling and flashing city lights. The teen sprinted down the steps, partially falling down the stairs, but always getting back to his feet, his heart beating so hard it covered all other noise to him.

' _Love needs time. Love is -feeling secure-. Love is selfless.'_

His footsteps slowed down as he arrived at the platform which was almost empty by now, only a few people rushing past him in the futile hope of not getting stuck in the evening's rush hour traffic. Mikado's chest heaved with shaky gasps for air, his sides stinging painfully, legs trembling, sweat running down his neck, his heart beating, beating so hard and painful as his searching eyes scanned the station for that one person.

_So what is it…that I feel?_

When his azure eyes fell upon a lone, parka-clad figuresitting on a bench, across the station, the boy's breath came to a halt.

_This selfish, painful, embarrassing, intimidating, greedy, wanton, impatient, anxious sensation…?_

Slowly, as if moving on their own accord, his legs started walking towards this person. Timidly, like a baby chick taking its first steps. Closer, and closer.

_I tried to fall in love normally. I really tried. Sonohara-san, Shizuo-san…both of them are wonderful persons. I could have had a normal love, a normal life with either of them. So why…was it not enough?_

Closer and closer, the pace of his step was picking up and by now the person on the bench had noticed him and was slowly raising his head.

_Even someone as nice and caring as Shizuo-san won't do. Because this person…_

Azure met crimson, and for a second time seemed to stand still. By now the sound of his own heartbeat sounded only like the name of the informant to him, repeating in his head over and over, crying out desperately-

A sly, yet somehow affectionate smile curled up the raven's lips and he slowly and graciously rose to his feet.

"I knew you would come, Mikado."

… _has stolen my heart._

Mikado stopped abruptly for a second, his vision starting to blur more and more and he couldn't let this man see him cry now, no matter what. Without a word, the teen closed the remaining gap between the two of them and leapt into the waiting man's arm.

_And he doesn't plan on returning it._

-xxx-

Warm arms encircled the trembling teen and all thoughts perished from the boy's head except for:

_I don't want this moment to end, ever._

Unfortunately, it had to sooner or later and eventually the raven haired informant pulled away from the embrace, only to hold the small brunette at arm's length, mustering him with a hard-to-read expression that awfully looked like affection. Mikado's heart had been beating to his chest with anxiousness all this time, fearing Izaya might hate him for what he did, might have gotten tired of waiting for the teen to sort out his confused feelings, realizing that Mikado wasn't worth the bother. He had been afraid of getting rejected while being as vulnerable as he had never been before in his life.

But all those thoughts were pushed back to a corner of his mind when he saw the small smile on the man's face. To an outsider it might have looked just as condescending and sly as the raven's usual smiles; but Mikado - who had, in just a couple of days, gotten to know this man better than any of the people who had spent years around the informant – could easily spot the difference to the elder's typical fake smiles.

This one was edged with relief, full of joy and triumph and…love..and affection…?

 _No, don't get your hopes up like that..!,_ the teen inwardly slapped himself and shook his head as his cheeks heated up and his heart clenched painfully sweet at the thought of being looked at with love by the man he had grown to desire more than anything else in the world. Surely this was an unhealthy obsession; people didn't fall in love that quickly. They don't fall in love like-

The teen's thoughts came to an immediate halt when he saw the raven's face lean in, inching closer to his; the boy's heart stopping when the man's hot breath hit his quivering lips, his face was on fire, his eyes squeezed close when the pain in his chest got so much it was almost unbearable..-

And then he suddenly felt the other withdraw. His eyes shot open when his arms were released by the raven and a completely different kind of pain struck his heart upon seeing the disgusted expression on the man's face.

A hurt, rejected expression flashed up in the boy's ocean blue eyes; upon seeing that, the raven's expression turned from repulsed to shocked and guilty in a second.

Grabbing the vulnerable teen's shoulders, the informant tried to explain his reaction hurriedly.

"No! It's not what you think, Mikado..! It's just..you see…"

Izaya laughed untypically awkwardly as his eyes searched the young gang leader's ones.

"I just had the sudden thought that if I kissed you now, I would practically indirectly kiss Shizu-chan, and that made me feel sick…"

As the informant explained in a carefree, yet slightly guilty tone, the brunette's expression turned from devastated to unbelieving.

"Are you kidding me..?", the teen asked bluntly.

"I never joke when it comes to my hatred of Shizu-chan." The raven replied with serious face that made Mikado want to break out in laughter. A sly grin, whose mischievousness would put even Shinjuku's best informant to shame, crept on the teen's face and made his azure orbs gleam as he, without giving any kind of warning, grabbed the taller male by the collar of his jacket and pulled him into a fierce, passionate kiss.

Mikado could feel the elder tense up for a second, but then he heard a short snort and felt the raven's lips curl into a grin against his own, before their simple press of lips was turned into something far more heated. Mouth moved against mouth, teeth scraped and bit, tongues were licking and probing.

In the midst of his heat-fogged mind, a single thought passed the teen's head:

_This feels right. It has to be him after all…_

Pushing up to his tip-toes, the smaller male attempted to intensify the kiss, trembling fingers buried deep in the soft fur of the informant's trademark jacket, a small whine escaping his desperate lips while his insides were burning up…

It ended when Mikado's fatigued legs buckled and the boy broke away from the other's searing lips to slump against the man's chest. Audibly out of breath, face flushed red and knees shaking, the brunette mocked weakly:

"Looks like Heiwajima Shizuo's indirect kiss got you after all."

Tender fingers ruffled through his brunette locks before pinching the boy's soft cheek almost painfully, making the teen whine half-heartedly while Izaya tugged on his face.

"Oowwowwoww…!", the brunette half laughed, half complained, making the informant grin.

"You cheeky little beast...I'll definitely punish you later for that. "

The grin slowly faded into a fond smile and the raven's pinching hands now came to gently cup the student's face, tracing the bruise from the teen's previous fall with his thumb and pressing a slow, sweet kiss to the boy's lips, whispering against them:

"I'm so glad you chose me."

-xxx-

Through his heart-pounding, love induced haze, Mikado processed little of his surroundings as he was led across the platform and onto a train by the raven haired informant; he probably should have paid more attention to details, like for example where the train they just boarded was headed, as the destination of their little 'honeymoon' had been kept secret by his husband so far. But all that Mikado could think of in this moment was whether or not the elder could feel his frantic heart beat by holding the teen's hand and did his best fighting the rising desire to intertwine their fingers.

When the brunette's hand was finally released and the teen therefore freed from his internal dilemma, he was already seated next to the raven haired elder in an otherwise empty first class compartment. Mikado blinked a few times, unsure what to do or say. Moments turned into minutes and the somewhat awkward silence surrounding them started to feel uncomfortable to the boy. He felt like he needed to say something. Not just something, they needed to talk..about what happened earlier.

And he needed to apologize.

"I-Izaya-san..a-ano…I…", the teen started shyly, gaining the informant's attention. "I just wanted to say..S-Sorry."

The raven looked confused for a second, but before he could utter a word, Mikado kept stuttering on. He needed to get this out now, or he would never find the courage to do so again.

"I'm sorry for k-kiss…kissing Shizuo-san.", he muttered, his face heating up in embarrassment and guilt under the elder's crimson gaze.

"Mikado…", the information broker started carefully, but the young gang leader just kept talking, stumbling over his words in embarrassment.

"B-but I also wanted to thank you. Thank you for letting me figure this out. I-it's not that…I usually do stuff like that..suddenly kissing people, and stuff…It's just that…I was confused and didn't know if what I felt is really what I felt and then Masaomi started making all those strange hypothesis about projecting feelings and such and I just-..!"

The teen took a deep breath, trying to sort his thoughts so he would be able to convey his sentiments correctly to the elder.

"I..like Shizuo-san. I like him much. But it's not the same as-…h-how should I put it..It's more like…a friend and a brother sort of like…but it's not…like I feel when I'm with..y-you."

The last words ended up in a barely audible whisper, and if Izaya's auburn eyes hadn't been glued to the brunette's lips while he was talking, he might have missed it. But he didn't, and suddenly he started feeling…giddy?

What was this feeling, so restless, excited, impatient…urging to hear more…

Licking his suddenly dry lips slowly, Izaya leaned in closer to the flustered teen, who tried to avoid his gaze.

"How is it different..?", the informant wanted to know, curious yet at the same time anxious about the answer.

After a small moment of silence, the brunette, who had pulled up his knees on the seat and hid his beet-red face against them, spoke up quietly:

"I-It's hard to describe…I get n-nervous when you're around...I keep thinking about you…s-sometimes all day long."

 _This sounds awfully familiar…_ , the raven thought to himself, thinking about how he felt every time he had watched the teen from afar since their first real-life meeting; first only for 'research'..but before he even realized it himself he started doing it subconsciously. Sometimes he would stop and realize he had been unconsciously stalking the brunette the whole day. On other occasions he would have troubles getting his work done, because all he could think about was the young Dollars leader; and he would become angry and go in denial, starting reckless fights with Shizu-chan out of frustration.

"What else…?", he inquired further, almost breathlessly, leaning in to the flustered boy's curled up frame.

"My heart is always beating so hard..it almost hurts…and I can't think straight, my head is..a c-constant mess."

Izaya first started feeling that way after Mikado had assembled the Dollars for the first time in a spectacular plot to take out Yagiri Pharamceuticals. That time he thought he was only confusing the excitement of the situation with something else and refused to recognize the sexual tension charged moment as such, when Mikado and him had stared each other down after the teen's confrontation of Yagiri Seiji. He had been almost glad for the convenience store trash can flung at him by the blonde bartender, successfully interrupting the moment, because Izaya would probably have kissed the teen on the spot otherwise.

"I-I know it's weird…", the teen muttered quietly against his knees. "Since we don't even know each other that much…but it just..feels like.."

Mikado paused for a second, then quickly shook his head and hid his face in his hands with a stuttered "F-forget it..!".

But the raven wouldn't have any of that. Grabbing the brunette's wrists, he slowly pried the boy's arms away, forcing the smaller male to look at him, finally.

"Tell me.", Izaya demanded in a gentle, yet firm voice.

Mikado bit his lip in embarrassment, hesitant to expose his thoughts to the elder.

"I-It just feels like…I've known you for much longer…I-I…was actually always a bit..interested..in you, since I met you. B-but I thought it was just…me looking for excitement and such, here in Ikebukuro, that I've felt..a-attracted..to you."

The teen's face was adorably flushed up to the tips of his by now, and his azure eyes darted everywhere, just not meeting the informant's gaze. If he had, the teen would have noticed the untypically on-edge expression on the elder's face…and the slight dust of pink on the man's cheeks.

"..When I've found out you were actually Kanra-san..I was pretty shocked. A-After all, I considered Kanra a friend of mine all those years and I've talked about so much with her-..w-with you.."

Mikado finally chanced a shy glimpse at the other male, who had by now loosened his grip on the teen's wrists. His heart skipped a few beats when he saw an expression on the raven's face he had never seen before on the elder; something completely different from his usual sly and composed self.

Was Orihara Izaya really avoiding his gaze..? What was happening here..?

For some reason, the other's flustered reaction made his own embarrassment intensify tenfold and his pounding heartbeat made it hard to speak, but somehow he couldn't stop either.

"T-The last few days were so chaotic..e-everything went so fast..I-I can't understand my own feelings anymore.."

He stopped speaking when he, all of a sudden, felt a hand enclose his own, and warm fingers slide between his, entwining and squeezing his hand gently, making a warm sensation spread in his chest and his heart clench.

 _W-What's with that shojo-manga situation..?!_ , the teen thought flustered and panicked, trying to look away but his eyes were attracted by the raven's auburn ones like a magnet.

The informant had been avoiding his eyes before, but now he was staring intensely at the teen, his heated gaze piercing his way right into Mikado's soul and making him feel as exposed as never before. Izaya's other hand slid along the brunette's arm and clasped the teen's other hand too, while leaning closer slowly, his gaze never leaving the smaller male. Even though they were only looking at each other and holding hands, Mikado's breath was quickening rapidly and his face felt incredibly hot. This shouldn't feel half as intimate as it did…

"God dammit, Mikado…", Izaya whispered hoarsely, all the while leaning in closer to the breathless teen and feeling the brunette inch closer as well.

"Just when I thought I couldn't possibly fall any harder for, you go ahead and say things like that…"

Their breaths were mingling by now, eyes lidded but gazes never leaving each other; Izaya could feel the brunette's soft lips tremble slightly against his and the desire to kiss them until they were red and swollen almost got unbearable.

"You will have to take responsibility for that…", he breathed out, before finally closing the gap between their lips.

-xxx-

Once again in his life, Ryuugamine Mikado found himself in a situation he didn't remember how he got in; and he didn't care in the least. His knees digging in the soft cushion of the train seats on each side of the handsome informant's hips, the teen was currently straddling said man's lap, his torso pressed flush against the raven's chest, his arms around Izaya's neck and his lips ravishing and being ravished by the other's mouth.

"Nghhh..aahh…ggffnn…mmmhh..haa.."

Tongues were slicking against each other hungrily, rubbing, pressing, urging…sucking, biting, kissing, kissing, kissing…

Long, slender fingers pushed up his shirt slightly and traced the hot skin at the small of his back, eliciting a shudder from the brunette on top and causing the boy to break away from the intense tongue kissing breathlessly.

Mikado couldn't resist the urge to press his burning hips against the elders because it felt so good, way too good when he did that, and oh god this was bad, moving his hips like that was bad, it made his head spin unbelievably and that hand just kept creeping higher and tracing his spine..

"A-aahhn…I-Izaya-kun…pleas- ghhn…", the teen whimpered breathlessly in response to the elder's light, torturous touch. "D-don't be such a tease…I-I'll go cra-aahh-..c-crazy…if you keep doing that.."

Izaya just pushed his face in the crook of the teen's neck and shoulder and dragged his hot tongue languidly over the heated skin there.

"I'll do too if you keep making erotic noises like that…", he mumbled against the skin and started sucking, determined to leave a mark.

Gripping the fur of the informant's parka's hood with his fingers, Mikado arched his back in response to the fingers tracing his spine, letting out a mixture between a moan and a whine when Izaya started sucking on his neck, his hips involuntarily convulsing and grinding against the elders. The spark of pleasure this action earned him went directly to his groin and ignited his insides.

"Mhhn..! W-We…s-shouldn't be doing this..i-in this kind of place…someone might come!", the young gang leader managed to force out somehow, his hands sliding from the man's neck to his shoulders and to his chest, sliding over it as if to prove his words wrong. The position on the other's lap gave the teen a slight height advantage and he stared down into the informant's gleaming crimson eyes heatedly, noses brushing and breaths mingling.

"You don't sound convincing at all when you look at me like that…", Izaya let the teen know, slightly out of breath himself, struggling to keep up his calm and composed attitude when the person he loved was pressing himself against his body wantonly and the boy's small hands were exploring his chest while those deep azure eyes were clouded like the ocean on a stormy night, gleaming with desire.

"I told you that you would have to take responsibility for seducing me like that earlier..", he breathed and his teeth tugged the brunette's plump lower lip playfully, suppressing a groan at how it made Mikado once again grind his hard erection against the elder's.

Giving a low, almost feral growl, Izaya slid the hand that had been tracing circles over the teen's back under his shirt southwards and together with its partner in crime came to grope at the boy's buttocks roughly, pushing his own hips against his dazed victim's ones at the same time, making Mikado gasp for air, trembling hard from the intense pleasure.

"Gaaahhh..! Mmhhn…g-god, Izaya-kun..", the teen forced out breathlessly, grinding back against the others hips in response, lips against the elders ear. Izaya made a sound that sounded like a lustful purr and kept up his ministrations, one hand resuming the groping while the other snaked back under the brunette's shirt, this time at the front.

"Did I already tell you that I love it when you call me that..?", the informant half groaned, feeling the teen get bolder and start licking his ear shell, which felt amazing, really, and did he bite it just now..?

Mimicking what Izaya had done to him occasionally, Mikado started sucking on the others earlobe. Seriously, getting touched by the informant feels incredible, but touching him felt just as good, turning him on more than he would have thought was possible. As if to tease the man who was usually teasing him until he almost went mad, he traced his fingers over the back of the other male's neck, from the hairline slowly down to the neckline of the raven's shirt, while heatedly whispering into the informant's ear:

" _Hhgnnn…Izaya-kunn.._ "

The information broker let out a chocked groan at that and pinched the teen's nipple hard with his fingers in revenge, growling dangerously: "If you don't stop that, I swear I'll take you here and now, on the floor of that train compartment."

Those words settled strangely in the teen's stomach; instead of scaring him, it aroused him to no end and filled him with a sort of impatient excitement. But somehow he knew that Izaya took the fact that he was still a virgin more serious than he would lead on and wouldn't just take it on an impulse and without any preparation.

For a moment Mikado wondered where that strange confidence stemmed from, because doing whatever he wants on a whim and without taking others into consideration was what practically made up the informant's whole personality. Or at least that's what he had thought, until he had gotten to know other sides of this childish, twisted forever twenty-one year old maniac.

Gathering all then self-control he had left (it wasn't much), he put his hands on the raven's chest and pushed away slightly, muttering breathlessly:

"I-I guess..we should really..stop here.."

For a moment, Izaya looked like he was about to groan in annoyance, but then he gave the young gang leader a small, but warm smile; cupping the teen's cheek affectionately, he caressed the boy's cheek with his thumb.

"You should try to sleep a bit. It will be a long train ride."

Fighting down his embarrassment and racing heartbeat, the brunette slowly crawled off the other's lap and sat down next to him again.

"Will you tell me now where we are going?", he tried asking once again, but just as expected the raven just chuckled and shook his head. Sighing, Mikado let his head sink back into the surprisingly comfortable cushions of the seat, closing his eyes. He really needed to calm down, in the silence of their lonely compartment, he was sure the informant would be able to hear his racing heartbeat.

_This just a normal situation…I need to be able to stay calm when I'm spending time with Izaya-san normally like that…_

He kept telling that to himself, but every time he tried to direct his thoughts to a different topic, they would just circle around the informant again, and he became much too aware of the man's presence. He had spent time around the raven before without having his heart beat out of his chest and that fluttering sensation in his stomach that felt like it was filled with hundreds of butterflies. Why was it so different now?

The closer he got to the information broker, the harder it became to be around him, but the thought of not being around him was unbearable. Mikado jumped slightly when he felt something warm touch his hand and slender finger slide between his own, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. His eyes opened to look at the man next to him and widened slightly upon seeing the informant almost stubbornly look in the opposite direction, the slightest hint of a flush on his attractive face.

Mikado could feel his embarrassment rise only from looking at his husband's flustered expression and the heat rose to his cheeks too.

 _Seriously, was he always that…cute?_ , Mikado thought quietly to himself, amazed with this new discovery. If he wouldn't be dizzy with happiness from the feeling of Izaya holding his hand like that, the teen would have given in to the urge to laugh. His eyes wandered down to their entwined fingers and hesitantly, he leaned his head against the others shoulder, feeling the raven's body warmth through his clothes and faintly smelling the man's scent. It reminded him of cinnamon. With a small, content sigh Mikado let his eyes drift close again.

… _What is 'love'?_

The question passed the boy's mind as he gave in to the sleep that engulfed his exhausted mind slowly.

_I don't know. Maybe what I feel for Izaya isn't love. Maybe I am not capable of having a 'normal' love. But even so…_

Just before completely succumbing to sleep, Mikado could feel a pair of soft lips press a kiss to his temple and a voice whispered softly:

"I will never let you go, Mikado. So…stay with me, please."

_..does it really matter? I just want to be with him. Isn't that worth..just as much?_

-xxx-

When Mikado woke up, he was being carried in the informant's arms. He must have slept soundly because he didn't even realize they had gotten off the train. Upon opening his heavy eyelids and adjusting his blurry sight, he was confronted with the most breath-taking view he had ever seen. Above them a seemingly endless sky stretched out, so black that you could get lost in it, and stars, so many stars that the sky was sparkling and glittering like being ornamented with the shards of thousands, millions of diamonds.

The night skies in Ikebukuro were always illuminated by the city lights, so it was impossible to see any stars, but even in his hometown the brunette had never experienced a sight like this.

"Izaya-san…", the teen murmured sleepily, looking up to the man carrying him who greeted him with a soft smile.

"Oh, you're awake. Don't worry, we're almost there."

Mikado shifted slightly in his position in the other's arms, feeling slightly flustered by the fact that he was being carried like a woman. "You can put me down, you know? I can walk just fine.", he muttered embarrassedly.

His words only earned him a grin from the elder who, despite carrying the weight of two bags and a teenage boy still found the energy to spin around with said teen in his arms, much to the brunette's dismay who gave surprised yelp at that and clung to the raven's shirt.

"I don't get the opportunity to treat you like a princess often, so let me enjoy this for a bit longer, won't you?", the wicked informant chuckled and added a slight skip to his step.

 _Seriously, that man is like a child…_ , Mikado thought sullenly to himself, but still let the raven have his way. Because honestly, this didn't feel all that bad. And he could feel Izaya's heartbeat that way, reminding him that the informant was a living creature, just like him. No matter how many facades the man put up, beneath all of them laid the real Orihara Izaya; and the more glimpses Mikado could catch of him, the more he came to love him.

_Love?_

_..I-I mean LIKE! Appreciate..?_ , the teen hurriedly backtracked in his thoughts, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find any word that would describe his feelings better.

_Damn, why does it have to be so complicated..?!_

… _love, that is._

-xxx-

Mikado was more than surprised that the place Izaya had taken him to was basically…in the middle of nowhere. He would even go that far to wonder why there even was a train heading to this tiny village, it seemed ridiculous. It might have been the most secluded and hermitical place he had ever seen, but as soon as they stepped into the small village the teen thought that maybe, this wasn't such a bad thing after all, because all of a sudden, he got the impression as if stepping into a different world; it was like japan in a distant era, like time stood still in this place for the last centuries.

It was beautiful, really.

The traditional inn they stayed at was too; both so old-fashioned and beautiful that the teen caught himself gaping at first. He was finally put down by the informant when they were greeted by the land lady. She was a stunning beauty in her mid-20's who wore a traditional kimono and looked like out of an Edo Japan movie. She was so pretty that Mikado got jealous by just her talking to Izaya and without even realizing it himself he was grasping his husbands hand possessively.

When they were finally shown to their room, the teen had troubles containing his excitement. It was only natural for a boy who had missed out on every single trip in his whole school life and basically spent 15 years of his life never leaving his tiny home town. But after living in Ikebukuro for the last few months, Mikado had been sure he couldn't be easily amazed by anything anymore, and yet the informant had managed to find the, in the young teen's opinion, most beautiful place in all of japan.

As soon as the much too attractive land lady had closed the sliding doors to their room, he tackled Izaya in a surprising hug.

"What's that for?", the raven inquired, a bit puzzled by the teen's action but returning the hug anyway.

"This place is amazing. It's really beautiful.", the brunette said, smiling against the informant's chest. "Thank you."

"Anything for my beautiful wife.", the man chirped teasingly.

Mikado hid his blush in the man's shirt and whispered a flustered "S-Shut up.", before giving the raven a good shove that caused the both of them to fall to the futon spread on the floor. The brunette didn't know how much time passed while they remained in that position, his cheek resting against the informant's warm chest and the man's arm slung loosely around the small of his back. This felt good, way too good. Just a few days ago, the thought of being like that with the infamous information broker would have frightened him; because the words 'trust' and 'security' just didn't go along with Orihara Izaya. Maybe this had been the reason he had relied on Shizuo-san so much… Thinking back on it he felt horrible about how it must have made Izaya-san feel; just thinking about the informant hugging or, let alone, kissing another person made the teen hurt inside and made him sick with jealousy and possessiveness. The intensity of those feelings frightened him too; he felt like a maniac, but he knew he couldn't help it even if he tried. It almost seemed like a miracle to the young gang leader how Izaya could have stayed so (relatively) calm about the situation, and even allowed him to kiss the informant's arch nemesis, just so that he could sort out his own feelings.

_I really am a horrible person…_

He thought back on what Masaomi had said about projecting his wishes and desires unto another person, because he couldn't trust in the informant to not hurt his feelings. It sounded surprisingly plausible (and much too smart to be something that Masaomi came up with himself..).

_So all this time, all I wanted to do..was this?_

The teen thought to himself, as he closed his eyes and listened to the other's calming heartbeat, feeling his body warmth, inhaling his scent…

What was this strange feeling in his chest again? This time, his heart wasn't clenching painfully or racing nervously, there was no anxiety and no embarrassment; in that second there was nothing but that warm, giddy feeling spreading in his chest and through his whole body that just made him want to smile. Just what was this feeling?

_..Happiness?_

Mikado had made a decision; slowly, ever so slowly, the teen rose from his position, planting one hand on each side of the raven's head for support and looking down into the man's captivating auburn eyes with a resolve that might have just been a façade, because his heart was starting to beat faster and faster…

"I-Izaya-kun…", the blue-eyes teen started hesitantly, using a casual honorific for the first time when they were not being intimate. The man beneath him looked surprised for just a spilt second, then returned his gaze just as intense, curious for what the boy might have to say.

Mikado swallowed nervously. This wasn't going to be easy. But he needed to do this, or else he would lose the courage again.

"I've gone through hell in the last few days. I have been married off by my parents for money, forced to leave my home, molested, assaulted by a hysterical woman, embarrassed in front of my friends, publically outed, ridiculed, bad-mouthed, molested even more and treated like a toy."

The look on the informant's face turned concerned by now.

"Mikado…", the raven started carefully, but was interrupted by the teen putting a finger over his mouth.

"I'm not done talking yet. Those experiences were horrible and mortifying…and yet, I just can't be angry with you. I tried, but I can't. Because I know you are a twisted person. And heck, I am too. But what's most important: you are the only one who knows. And the only one who doesn't care and likes me for who I really am. A-and..you are..really important to me too..s-so.."

By now Mikado's face was flushed deep red and he couldn't hold the other's puzzled gaze any longer, averting his eyes in embarrassment. He sat up slightly, the proximity of the raven's face making him too flustered to get out what he was about to say next; nervously he gripped the fabric of the informant's black shirt where he rested his hands on the man's chest, biting his lip nervously as he gathered the courage to find his next words.

_This next part is going to be hard…_

"I-I..know we have being doing this sort of..in the wrong order, but…", the young gang leader stuttered nervously, his eyes darting around nervously, but eventually they would search for the informant's crimson orbs again and lock them down as the teen forced the next part out, blushing furiously.

"I-Izaya-kun..would you..w-would you go out with me?!"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Part 25 – "Say it again."** _

" _I-Izaya-kun..would you..w-would you go out with me?!"_

The informant stared in shock at the teen, who had by now quickly averted his eyes again, face impossibly flushed and small hands trembling slightly against his chest. Did he hear right just now?

He was about to open his mouth to teasingly remind the brunette about the fact that they were already married and that there was no need for him to ask the elder out, but the realization that hit him the next instant made the words die in his throat.

_Could it be..that he wants some kind of security?_

Wait, what was more proof of a steady relationship than a ring on your finger?! No..that wasn't quite right. With an almost resentful smile the raven thought back on what this marriage initially was.

_A contract._

The young gang leader just agreed to this because he thought it the only way to help his parents out of a crisis. Izaya almost felt bad of having taken advantage of the boy's selflessness in such a way. But what other means did he have to bind Mikado to him? He knew he had his obsession over the boy take over when he had set this whole marriage plan in motion, but he couldn't help it, he really couldn't. He wanted the fascinating blue-eyed boy so badly, yet he knew somewhere within him that he could never have him, that he could never have a hold on the teen as strong as the young dollars leader had on him. Upon realizing that, he could have just given up, but the knowledge that the Slasher, or that imbecile Kida-kun were always so close to  _his_ Mikado, drove him almost mad with jealousy. He knew that sooner or later, the brunette would succumb to either of them. He would realize the affection they held towards him and then he would start a relationship, an ordinary high school romance and live his life normally. Just without Izaya.

The thought alone made him feel sick, furious and…incredibly alone. He hadn't even felt that lonely when his mother had told him he should have aborted a psychopath like him when he was only six years old, or when his parents left him and his sisters to fend for themselves when he was thirteen*. He never really felt the need for affection or contact, preferred watching from afar instead of getting involved himself; yet in that moment, after finally having found someone who made him feel something remotely close to the affection he had thought himself incapable of, it should end before it even had really started? He was Orihara Izaya; he didn't give up that easily. And the concept of marriage the humans had established, binding someone to yourself until the end of your lives, which he had usually looked down upon with condescending pity, suddenly felt really intriguing to him.

If he couldn't have Ryuugamine Mikado the way he wanted to, not only physically, but also emotionally, he would at least make sure no one else could have him.

To Izaya, this marriage was more than a mere contract, far from his usual schemes to overcome his boredom; it was a sign that the ungraspable Ryuugamine Mikado, as enigmatic and colorless as the gang he founded, was finally his.

He never held any illusions of the brunette coming to reciprocate his feelings, but he still tried his best to make it happen; and as if through a miracle his dream seemed to slowly become reality. Izaya didn't really believe in fate, or god for that matter, even though the concept of those had always fascinated him; but if a being like that existed, it must have created them to be with each other. The Japanese culture had a beautiful metaphor to describe what he was feeling: they were connected by the red string of fate.

 _That was more clichéd than intended…_ , the raven backtracked on his thoughts; the feeling of small hands clutching just a bit tighter at his shirt reminded him that he still hadn't given the brunette an answer. Izaya didn't really feel the need to formally declare the start of an relationship when they were already married, but the strange exciting, giddy feeling which he realized must be happiness, started to rise anew in his chest upon realizing, what exactly the brunette was trying to express to him with that question.

That he didn't just want to stay with him because a contract bound them.

That he had mustered up enough courage to try and confirm Izaya's feelings for him, because he was much too self-conscious to believe the informant's straight-forward love confessions.

That he wanted some kind of security that Izaya wanted  _him_ and only him; and that the informant would stay by his side, regardless of any contract.

What else was there for the raven to say except for…

"Yes."

-xxx-

Blue eyes flickered up, shyly, insecure, to meet the others gaze; disbelief, hope and excitement conflictingly apparent on his features and making him look incredibly vulnerable.

His usually already soft voice was now merely a whisper as he voiced a quiet: "R-really..?"

Careful, as if afraid to break him, Izaya raised his hand to gently brush along the brunette's cheek, smiling gently as he felt the teen lean into the touch, instead of flinching away.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you."

Expelling a shaky breath Mikado didn't he had been holding, the teen closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of Izaya slowly and affectionately caressing his cheek, as if he was something frail, precious, something to cherish. He knew his cheeks were getting hot and even though he felt like smiling, he could feel his lips tremble just as his hands still were. This was too good, too good to be true.

Orihara Izaya was his boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend. He would never get tired of that word.

It seemed so unbelievable, yet it was still easier for the teen to believe than the word 'husband'; it was less surreal and really, it sounded so good when he thought of it in combination with the raven haired informant.

Orihara Izaya, his boyfriend.  _His_ boyfriend.

Mikado finally felt the overdue smile tug on his lips, and without opening his eyes, he turned his head slightly to press a soft kiss into the palm of Izaya's hand.

"Wow, if I knew you'd react like that I would have asked you out much sooner.", the informant half-joked. There was a lot more truth behind that statement than he would lead on; but if it meant Mikado was finally starting to open up to him, he didn't mind anything else.

The brunette's blush intensified, but instead of the usual  _"S-Shut up."_ , the teen just glanced shyly at the elder and for a second Izaya found his own heart skip a beat. A rare, shy smile made its way on the brunette's features and the informant came to the conclusion that the gang leader's rain colored eyes glinted even more beautifully when he was smiling like that.

The smile soon disappeared though in favor of teeth finding the boy's lower lip, biting at it like the teen always did when he was nervous, always succeeding in drawing the informant's attention to the boy's soft, kissable lips; making him want to tug at it with his very own teeth as he was ravishing the smaller male's mouth…

As if Mikado had been sensing his thoughts, the teen voiced a request which was both unexpected as well as incredibly endearing and did nothing to help Izaya keep his already crumbling self-restraint in check.

"M-may I…kiss you..?"

The informant himself was surprised when he felt his face heat up at the innocent plea; he wanted nothing more but to pounce the brunette now, pin him down and kiss him in all kinds of places, not only his mouth but-

Izaya smiled and gave a short nod, sliding his eyes close slowly, allowing the boy to rest a hand on his shoulder gently while he was leaning in nervously. Having Mikado take the initiative like that made the informant strangely happy; because the brunette being so eager to convey his feelings to the elder somehow showed how deeply he cared, despite being so confused and insecure himself. The raven knew the gang leader's hesitance always stemmed from the deep-rooted fear of rejection, and he could feel a slight pang of guilt at realizing that he couldn't blame the boy of being so wary of him. Didn't he prove on many past occasions that he greatly enjoyed toying with the hearts and minds of his beloved humans, amusing himself how easily breakable they were?

And yet, Mikado was someone he would never dream of toying with; he neither wanted to hurt the others feelings nor break his mind. The brunette's mind was like diamond and glass at the same time; incredibly strong and breathtakingly beautiful as well as dangerously easily shattered. The teen was already bearing such a heavy weight on his shoulder at his young age, yet he sometimes displayed a maturity that would put most adults to shame. Izaya loved the boy's rational, realistic and unadulterated view on the world and the dark and deep abysses of his soul. He adored every single thing about the boy, endlessly, unconditionally, with all his flaws and imperfectness that just made him all the more perfect to the elder.

Izaya felt a soft, tender and endearingly hesitant pressure against his lips, and within seconds he found himself melting into the sensations, his hands itching to come up to the teen's face and neck and take control, but he kept them at his sides. This kiss belonged entirely to Mikado. He wasn't just kissing the elder, he was communicating all the feelings with this press of lips that he didn't have the courage to voice out; and Izaya was listening to the brunette's body language greedily, drinking in the sentiment it was conveying.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Izaya noted how much the young gang leader's kissing skills had improved, and a smile threatened to break out on his lips when he knew it was all due to him. Just a few months ago, the thought of feeling this boy greater than humanity succumb willingly to him like that would have been brushed off as wishful thinking by the raven. He could have had the teen's body easily if he wanted, and he had more than once contemplated just taking it by force. It would have been no great struggle to lock the small and physically weak teen up and rape his body until his mind would break and maybe, eventually succumb to the maniac's strong will. A few months ago, Izaya really did think it was the only possibility for him to be with the boy the way he wanted, but…

The thought alone had made him cringe with disgust. Just imagining those beautiful rain-colored eyes void of all life and emotion, looking at him with nothing more than fear and disgust, the gang leader's strong will broken…

Izaya would rather commit suicide than let himself do something like that.

All those dark thoughts, the memories of his own seemingly hopeless longing for the Dollars leader were fading, dissolving, feeling so surreal when he could feel the object of his desires kiss him with such painfully sweet affection. There was a timid hand at the back of his neck, shy fingers slowly sliding into his hair while the other hand on his shoulder was curling in the fabric of his shirt.

"Aahh…hnn.."

This time, Izaya wasn't really sure which one of them had let out the heated gasp, because with the way his chest was filling with this warm, gentle, tingling sensation it could have just as well been him. Finally letting his hands rise to settle on each side of the boy's hips (like they seemed to belong there…), the elder felt the smaller male part his lips tentatively and when the teen slowly let his hot tongue run along his lover's lips, Izaya parted them readily, greedily, impatiently craving to be able to taste the boy once again.

Another soft groan and a small whimper resonated through the otherwise silent room, the lewd sounds of their kissing becoming more heated with the second would have embarrassed Mikado, but he couldn't hear a thing except for the rapid beating of his heart, or was it the informant's? He wasn't sure, but what he did know was that his tongue sliding against the elder one's made an all-too familiar shudder course through his body, but for once his mind didn't go completely blank while kissing the raven, because his head was filled with all the things he wanted to say and yet couldn't; all the things he wanted Izaya to understand and all the things he wanted the other to feel in his kiss.

_I'm so happy…_

_...please don't leave me…_

_...I want you._

_I like you...I like you...I like you..._

His head was spinning with the heated, yet slow and intimate kiss they shared and Mikado just barely bit back a disappointed whine when he felt the raven pull away from their kiss, which had felt like just a mere second to the desperate teen.

Crimson red eyes looked into his, painfully affectionate, and Mikado was sure he was melting on the inside and there were so many fluttering butterflies in his stomach…

Realizing he didn't hear a word the other was saying over the sound of his heartbeat and dazed thoughts, Mikado could only watch the others lips as he mouthed the words, but he was pretty sure he caught the word 'love'.

Noticing the dazed and confused expression on his small boyfriend's face, Izaya let out a soft, melodious chuckle and leaned forward to rest his lips against the other's ear, feeling the heat of the other's blush as he repeated his words once more, making sure the teen understood every single word.

"I'll say it as often as you want, so make sure you listen well. You are mine now, so don't think I am ever letting you go again."

A small pause, a small smile against his skin.

" _I love you."_

_I'll say it as many times as necessary for you to believe me. I'll say it until you are ready to tell me too._

-xxx-

Mikado didn't know how long they had remained in that position, his head in the elder's lap, the man's soothing hands running through his short hair tenderly, while the teen listened to the raven tell him stories of his work. After Mikado had asked the elder out and they had shared this emotionally charged kiss, the brunette had requested the elder told him something about himself, claiming it wasn't fair if the man knew everything about the boy, while he knew so little about the mysterious informant. The man's snide remark that the brunette himself was quite the mystery too was skillfully ignored and countered with a pout and a pleading look in those azure orbs that the raven just couldn't say no to. Not knowing what the gang leader wanted to know exactly, he had started simply telling Mikado about what he loved most (aside from the teen, of course) – and that was his work. Somewhere along his stories, which the brunette listened to with great interest, the boy had started leaning against his husband and lover's shoulder, enjoying the calming sound of the other's melodious voice, eventually sliding down to rest his head in the other's lap, too tired and content to feel as embarrassed as he normally would at this bold action.

And it felt good, really; his eyes closed and he breathed calmly, relishing the feeling of the other's hand in his hair and the sound of the informant's voice, letting out a small, fatigued chuckle when the elder told him something funny.

_This is nice. Really nice…_

Mikado thought, a small smile playing on his lips. He still hadn't overcome his doubts and self-consciousness, but he pushed all those thoughts as far back into his mind as possible.

_I know it is too good to be true. I know it makes no sense for someone like him to love someone like me. But just this once...just this once I want to believe. I want to trust. I want to take the risk._

Mikado didn't know if he would ever feel as happy again in his life as he felt at this exact moment, feeling sleep slowly overtake his mind.

But he certainly knew he had never felt that happy before.

-xxx-

Mikado woke up to the lovely sound of birds chirping outside. A small, sleepy smile played on his lips as he snuggled deeper into the comfortable futon, knowing a peaceful sound like that could never be heard in a busy, bustling city such as Tokyo; proving to him that he in fact, did not just wake up from the best dream he ever had, but rather woke up  _to_ a dream. As he snuggled further into the warmth of the blanket, he felt his nose suddenly brush something warm.  _Someone_. Even through his sleep fogged mind, Mikado still recognized that wonderfully addicting scent, and he pressed his face into the other person's chest, taking in the familiar scent and warmth contently. He wouldn't mind if that dream never ended…

A soft, purr-like hum brought the teen out of his daze, though.

"Mmh~ Mikado-kun is being so assertive lately…I really like it."

Becoming aware of what he was doing at the moment, Mikado's face heated up immediately and he scooted away so quickly that he practically rolled himself out of the futon.

"S-Sorry..", he mumbled, sitting up and tugging nervously on the sleeve of the sweatshirt he slept in. It wasn't the first time he had woken up next to the handsome raven, but this time was different. Everything seemed different after last night; now that he and Izaya were officially… _d-dating_..- Mikado blushed even darker at this point, embarrassed how his heart was fluttering excitedly from the thought alone – he didn't have a reason to push away from the elder's ministrations. It meant no more excuses, no way to run from his true feelings. It also meant he could actually initiate something himself if he wanted to – dared to. Mikado would be lying to himself if he said he had never felt the urge to simply give in to what the other male was doing to him, without pulling away, without this guilty feeling and underlying fear of ending up hurt…

He would be lying if he said he didn't want to kiss and touch the elder.

_So..doing that would be okay now?_

Mikado had never been in a relationship before, the first kiss he ever received had been by the informant at the wedding ceremony; so he really wouldn't know how to behave, what was okay and what wasn't. By no means did he want to put the raven off by being too clingy. He still feared the informant would discard him as soon as he grew bored of the teen; and Mikado knew that Izaya always wanted what he couldn't have – so if he would approach the other out of his own accord, would Izaya lose interest in him?

A concerned voice ripped him out of his panicked thoughts.

"Mikado? What's the matter?"

The teen didn't answer, just kept avoiding the elder's eyes.

"Why so shy now?", Izaya teased with a gentle smile, reaching out to brush a dark lock from the boy's forehead. The brunette flushed a dark red at this action and squeezed his eyes shut, but he didn't flinch away.

"What's the matter, Mikado-kun?", the raven asked quietly, leaning in closer to the brunette, a hand resting gently at the side of the teen's face.

Mikado's incredibly blue eyes blinked up shyly to meet his, and even though their faces were so close, not even now was the young gang leader backing away from him. Izaya knew how much courage and nerves it was costing the boy, and he could feel the smaller male's pulse race against his palm, the brunette's cheek was hot beneath his fingertips, as he traced over it gently with his thumb…

"I-I'm sorry...T-This is all so new and I-...I've never been..in a relationship before, so...", Mikado started quietly, cursing himself at how his voice was trembling and how he couldn't bring himself to look in the raven's eyes directly, even though the man was looking at him with such gentle, such caring eyes…

"I-I just don't know..how to behave..."

His voice ended in a whisper. He was so pathetic, he was going to turn the elder away with acting like that, but whenever he opened his mouth, he couldn't keep the truth from spilling out. Izaya's hand was still resting against his cheek and his face was so close, every time the raven exhaled, Mikado could feel the other's breath hit his overheated face. He swallowed heavily. He screwed up already, didn't he? Oh god, why was everything so complicated all of a sudden?

He felt vulnerable, that was true, but it wasn't a bad feeling; of course he was scared, scared of being rejected, but he still couldn't help but feel so incredibly happy.

_This is bad..I really am..i-in love.._

And Izaya still hadn't said anything.

Mikado chanced another timid glance at the informant.

When his eyes met the other's crimson red ones, his breath halted for a moment.

Izaya averted his eyes slowly, knowing the teen must have noticed with how much _longing_ he had looked at the brunette. He swallowed hard. He didn't know how he was going to hold up like that, with Mikado seducing him like that.

_Seriously...saying something adorable like that...he must be doing it on purpose..._

So far, the informant had been actually pretty proud of himself; he would have never dreamt he would be able to hold back like that, even with the love of his life directly in front of him; and even more, with the knowledge that this boy greater than humanity had chosen  _him_ , voluntarily, readily, fearlessly. Not having been manipulated or tricked into it, but chose him because he wanted him, not the Slasher, not Kida, not stupid Shizu-chan. Wanted  _him_. It was hard to keep himself in check in this situation, especially since the boy just didn't stop  _seducing_ him; each day they spend together he was becoming more assertive, and every single thing he did was just so sexy, in an innocently cute way.

Izaya's eyes slid down from the teen's flushed cheek he was gently caressing, over the pale curve of the other's neck, the small glimpse of a collarbone before it was obstructed by the sweater the brunette was wearing, which was just a bit too large for him-

Mikado was wearing  _his_  sweater.

Izaya suppressed a low groan, this was just too much.

_He must be trying to seduce me…_

The informant's eyes quickly wandered further, over slim hips, clad in shorts that really deserved their name, because heavens, they already ended mid-thigh and revealed the young gang leader's stunningly long legs, the skin pale and flawless and so smooth looking, Izaya wanted to run his hands over it…

A quiet, timid "I-Izaya-kun..?" snapped the raven out of his thoughts and brought his hungry gaze from the other's body back to his azure eyes.

_He is definitely seducing me._

"Shit, Mikado...", Izaya choked out, before closing the gap between their lips.

-xxx-

Mikado let out a small surprised gasp when the felt the familiar, addictingly sweet pressure against his lips again, his eyes lidding but not closing completely, because he couldn't help but return the raven's heated gaze, it was holding him captive. Izaya's hands rested on the floor on each side of his body, caging him and with the other leaning in, the brunette felt himself being pushed onto his back, but he didn't mind.

Izaya was kissing him again, he still wanted him, he wanted Mikado, and it felt so good, this was so surreal, maybe he  _was_  still dreaming. Because he had opened up to Orihara Izaya and made himself become vulnerable like this, but he wasn't being hurt, he wasn't being rejected…

The brunette felt his back slowly meet the hard tatami mat and the other's lips were still upon his, so sweet, so gentle. A quiet sigh escaped the teen, his eyes finally sliding close and succumbing completely to the sensation; without any regrets, without fear he just gave in to the feeling, enjoyed the raven's scent, his sweet taste in his mouth as he hesitantly parted his lips in a timid request for the informant to deepen the kiss, which was met by the elder immediately. The sensation of the elder's tongue moving against his, exploring his mouth, taking complete control of him never ceased to send excited shivers down the gang leader's spine.

_It's okay if I enjoy this, right?_

Mikado let out a soft whimper, his back arching just the slightest bit as this excited tingle cursed through his body again, ran down his spine and heat started to spread in his limbs and in the pit of his stomach.

_It's okay if I respond to it, right?_

His hands ran up the raven's arms, over his shoulders and came up around his neck, pulling the informant down, deeper into the kiss, closer to his body. He tilted his head slightly, kissing his lover back eagerly and hungrily, but this was okay right? Because Izaya wanted this too, wanted him.

_It's okay if I want more, right?_

Their kiss was broken by the raven, but Mikado wouldn't let him pull away, his arms locked around older male's neck tugged him closer again, pecking his lips over and over before resting for a sweet lingering kiss.

"Izaya-kun...", he whispered against the others lips, not being able to help how happy and desperate he sounded. And with a small smile, Izaya kissed him again, deeply and just as hungrily as the teen, their tongues sliding against each other, it made the teen feel dizzy and hot, but it felt so good, incredibly good.

Mikado knew he probably shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he did, should feel embarrassed for acting so shamelessly and so  _clingy_ , but he really just felt happy. When he finally broke away to gasp for air, azure eyes clouded and lips swollen from kissing, he could feel fingers ghost over his leg, feathery light touches on his exposed skin, passing over his knee and inching higher and higher…

The brunette felt an excited shiver curse through his body, and he had to remind himself to not flinch away in reflex like he always did, because he  _wanted_ Izaya to touch him; he actually wanted Izaya to touch him more. The soft gasp that passed his lips as he closed his eyes to relish the sensation seemed to spur the informant on, and his hot hands were sliding over the teen's soft thighs, higher and higher, pushing up the shorts' fabric as they inched up, and Mikado's legs were spread open wider by the raven. The teen flushed slightly at the exposing position, it was making him feel vulnerable; but now Izaya's hands were rubbing over his inner thighs, dangerously close to his groin and it felt so good, so torturously teasing and so exciting…

"A-Ahhn…haa…"

Mikado bit down on his lip in reflex to stifle the noise, but he quickly let up again.

_This is no good, he needs to know that it feels good…that I want him to continue…even if it's embarrassing…_

Keeping his eyes closed, the young gang leader could feel his face heat up as he decided to simply give in to the sensations and let his voice out. A desperate whimper escaped his throat when he felt the raven press a gentle kiss to the inside of his thigh, just a little over the knee; but he was working his way up and each kiss tingled and burned on his skin and Mikado started feeling hot in his stomach and groin, but he just kept his eyes closed and let the pleasure slowly invade his body and mind as he gasped softly. He knew he was getting hard when Izaya started sucking on the skin of his inner thigh, his back arched up and he moaned loudly. He could hear his lover chuckle, and he was so embarrassed he could die, because Izaya was more or less facing his growing erection directly at the moment and the teen could feel the raven's hot breath on his thigh and the man's burning gaze on the growing bulge in his shorts, but it wasn't like he could help it, not with the way the informant's accursed fingers were slipping under his sweater, slid over his stomach and were rubbing his chest in a way that felt better than it should for a guy, at least that's how Mikado thought about it. The girly moans and whimpers he let out when the raven started teasing his sensitive nipples didn't help his manly pride either.

_O-oh god…it feels so good..much too good…it feels so much better..when I don't fight against it..._

And suddenly there was something nuzzling against his straining erection through the fabric of the shorts, and Izaya was tugging at the fabric with his teeth, a finger hooking into the waistband to help tug the shorts down the brunette's slim hips; now there was only the thin fabric of Mikado's light blue boxer-briefs covering his prominently visible hard-on, and he could feel Izaya's hot breath on him-…!

" _I-Iza..yyaa-kunnn…!"_ , the teen all but desperately whined, writhing against the hard tatami mat, his head was spinning so badly right now, why was Izaya always driving him to the edge of insanity with his teasing foreplay, why was he touching him like his body was a treat to be relished..?

Mikado wanted to complain, but how could he when what the raven was doing felt so forbiddingly good? He felt so hot, hot and dizzy and happy and desperate at the same time.

His hazed blue eyes opened slowly, peeking down at the raven lying between his splayed legs, shivering hard when the man started kissing and nibbling his hard length through his underwear, and the sight was just too hot, he didn't deserve a boyfriend that hot, not someone as boring and plain as him, but this was real, this was really happening and Mikado really wanted this, wanted it so much.

Izaya's breathtaking crimson eyes met his and he could more  _feel_  than see the other's smirk, a fact that was already embarrassing enough in itself, but the raven knew just too well that Mikado was completely in his mercy right now.

"What do you want, Mikado-kun~?", he whispered seductively against the teen's hot erection, feeling the boy's body shiver underneath him, writhing with suppressed need. With the words the young gang leader whispered in reply though, it was the informant who was left shuddering in lust.

"I-I..want Izaya-kun..to feel good too.."

_This is too much. He is seducing me, he is really asking to be fucked, isn't he?_

Izaya just growled, crawling up to the teen's face quickly to crash their lips together hungrily, because this was just too much! Their hips were grinding against each other frantically, roughly and Mikado soon broke away from the heated kiss to gasp against Izaya's shoulder, clinging to the elder's neck again as pleasure was washing over his body, and just as he thought, the man's length against his was just as hard as he was; the brunette wanted to do something to make the other feel good too, he couldn't always be the only one, but the hot, hard friction against his groin was just too good, and all he could do was to wrap his legs around the others waist and just bring their hips closer together as they rocked against each other. Izaya was biting his neck in a way that seemed almost like he was starved for something and the teen buried a hand in the elder's obsidian hair and gripped it tightly for leverage, making the informant groan huskily; the sound was so arousing to the brunette, he wanted to hear more, and now he was grinding his body even stronger against Izaya's, their tongues entwined again, and he was already so  _close_ , just from this friction, but it wasn't enough..

He wanted Izaya to do what he had done to him in the school corridor last time, and go even further; he wanted to feel Izaya  _inside him_ …

Mikado realized he voiced that thought out aloud, because suddenly the informant stopped, giving a low and almost feral growl, pinning the teen's wrists over his head roughly; crimson eyes ablaze with passion as he stared down at the brunette.

" _Mikado._ "

_I want you so badly._

Izaya felt all control slip from him when he had heard the teen basically beg him to get fucked, and he was so close to doing it, so mad with lust, the suppressed desire of years piling up within him and threatening to break out, when Mikado was actually  _asking_ for it..!

But no. He couldn't. He mustn't.

It took all his self-control, all his will power to do it, but slowly the raven released the boy's wrists, removed himself from the smaller male's hot, tempting body, straightening up.

He didn't want to pull away now, didn't want to stop now. He had been waiting so long for this now and his body and mind were begging him to just  _continue_ , but in his heart, Izaya knew it was no good.

Mikado meant everything to him. The boy had finally made a commitment to the raven yesterday, he was finally trusting him enough to give in to him. This was a huge step forward, and Izaya sure as hell didn't want the brunette to distance himself again, just because he scared him away.

He needed to go slow with him; Mikado was a virgin, and just because Izaya himself was going mad with desire didn't mean the teen was ready to go that far too.

_I can't ruin it now, when he has finally opened up to me._

Too absorbed in calming his aroused body down and trying to rebuild his self-restraint, the informant didn't notice the confused, rejected and hurt expression on the brunette's face, who was trembling right now, barely holding back the tears forming in his eyes.

_He pushed me away. He doesn't want me, I screwed up, I turned him off, just why am I always so stupid?! Stupid, stupid, stupid..!_

Izaya still wasn't looking at him, he must hate him now; of course Mikado had to mess up, he was so angry with himself, but most of all he was worried the informant might be upset enough to discard him now, and he didn't want that-!

The raven stopped chanting mantras in his head to calm himself down when he heard a strangled sob. His ruby eyes shot up in shock, realizing what a horrible thing he just had done.

"Mikado? Why are you crying..?", he asked weakly, fighting down the urge to wrap his arms around the trembling, fragile-looking teen, because he  _really_ shouldn't be touching him anymore, not before he regained his self-control completely.

"I-I'm..sorry..", the brunette hiccupped between soft sobs; small, shaking hands wiping at the tears he just couldn't keep from overflowing.

"Sorry? For what?", the raven asked puzzled, his throat uncharacteristically dry.

"I-I've said something..b-bad..didn't I?"

The young gang leader hid his face in his hands, looking so ashamed, guilty and hurt Izaya wished Shizu-chan would be here, because he really deserved a signpost to the face for what he had done to his adorable, insecure boyfriend.

"Mikado…", he started softly, carefully, shuffling closer to the crying brunette.

"That's not why I stopped.", he said calmly, reaching out to touch the teen's shoulder, but halting in his movement in fear of the boy flinching away from his touch.

Why was this so complicated? Humans were usually so easy to handle for him, so predictable and easy to manipulate. But with Mikado, when he acted with the best intentions and just wanted to make him happy, he failed miserably at conveying his thoughts properly and just ended up hurting the teen.

This was not how it was supposed to be, Mikado shouldn't be crying because of him.

When tear-fogged azure orbs finally glanced up to meet his gaze, Izaya was sure his heart stopped for a second.

"You have done nothing wrong.  _I love you_.", he assured the brunette, relieved at how the younger male's sobs were slowly letting up at his words.

"I love you, so I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for."

Mikado averted his eyes, feeling a hot blush bloom on his face as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Y-You really..aren't..", he whispered quietly, but the informant continued talking.

"I want you to know that I don't only want your body, I want  _you_ , all of you."

How Izaya could say all these embarrassing things so calmly, with a straight face, was a miracle to Mikado. He was pretty sure his face was on fire by now and his heart was racing crazily in his chest again.

"I will prove it to you.", the elder declared suddenly, jumping to his feet.

Mikado just blinked up at him in confusion.  _Prove it? What does he-..?_

"Ne Mikado…let's go on a date!"

-xxx-

Mikado wasn't sure what to think of the situation: wearing his best jeans and shirt, being dragged through the small traditional Japanese village by his now-boyfriend. He was still a little worried about what had happened earlier in the Inn, when Izaya had pulled away from their make-out session so suddenly. The raven had explained he didn't want to push Mikado and the brunette surely appreciated the sentiment (to be honest, his stomach was fluttering with butterflies and his chest felt warm with happiness, because Orihara Izaya, the usually childish, self-centered informant who only ever did what he wanted, was caring about him, was trying to be considerate of him and his situation); but he really wished the raven wouldn't just assume things on his own. He wanted this just as much as ( _he hoped, wished_ ) the informant did and he was finally ready to accept the raven. He wouldn't have asked the man out if he wasn't. The ring on his finger was important to him, as well as the contract biding the two of them, but considering the circumstances of their marriage, he would always have lingering doubts whether the elder would also stay with him if it weren't for this contract.

But they were dating officially now, and it felt so much different than before to the teen, many of his worries, doubts, insecurities dispersed because he now had some kind of security that Izaya wanted him, loved him, like he claimed.

He really couldn't help it when the many months of sexual tension between them made the desire pile up within him and take control now that the raven was touching him so much and so often. Really, it was Izaya's fault he was so addicted to the raven's touches by now, and he was more than ready to do  _more_ , now that he could, now that Izaya was officially his boyfriend.

Yet there was still the nagging voice in his head, that kept whispering to him that maybe the reason of the informant pulling away from him really was his mistake after all, that the man didn't find him attractive, that he had been too clingy or that he had turned him off some other way…

Mikado shook his head quickly, pushing the thoughts as far back in his mind as possible, concentrating on the warm, comforting feeling of his hand in Izaya's, their fingers entwined as the elder was leading him through the narrow, picturesque streets of the small town, smiling softly.

For now, he would forget all about his worries and insecurities, Mikado decided, his heart thrumming in his chest and a small smile on his lips, because right now this was-

_..my first d-date…!_

-xxx-

Mikado soon came to realize that Orihara Izaya had about as much experience with real dates as him; the brunette wasn't really surprised because he didn't think the informant ever genuinely liked someone as much as to take them on a date, he seemed more like the type who tricked and manipulated women for his own goals and discarded them as soon as they became a nuisance. Mikado really wanted to believe that he was a special exception though, not just another victim of the man's schemes. Something about their relationship definitely was special; it was the way how Izaya seemed to open up, showed the teen sides that he had never known of the informant before and he seemed overall more  _human_ ; and the young Dollars leader loved seeing the man like that, loved seeing him smile and laugh genuinely, not as an act he put up.

And so, the teen attempted his best not to chuckle, when his boyfriend dragged him from one destination to the other of something that must be the most cliché date ever. Mikado had a faint idea that the elder might have mostly used teenage girl chat forums as reference material for what to do on a date.

Izaya bought him ice cream as they strolled through the park hand in hand; they went to see a movie in a small revue cinema; and now they were sitting in an expensive looking restaurant, chatting casually as the raven tried over and over to feed him; Mikado just countering the fork presented to him and the demands of 'Say aah~' with a raised eyebrow and a deadpan look.

Still…he was really enjoying himself. He always thought it would be pretty awkward to have longer conversations with the informant; after all, an age difference of seven years as well as his innate shyness weren't so easily diminished. But surprisingly, he was proven wrong. The raven and him shared many common interests, even aside their shared love of the internet and chat rooms and their obsession with finding new entertainment and excitement.

This day, Mikado learned many new and interesting things about the elder, about his interests, his family and childhood and also, about his personality. For example, that Izaya actually was very funny. Not the cracking-lame-jokes kind of funny like Masaomi, the man simply had a nice sense of humor, slightly twisted sometimes, but Mikado liked that about the raven. He also loved how the man had a stubborn, childish side to him and he really loved the deep auburn color of the informant's eyes that almost seemed crimson like blood in this light.

And so they were eating and chatting and laughing; and from time to time Izaya would reach for his hand and cover it gently with his. By now, the raven was doing it unconsciously, but Mikado noticed how his own heart always seemed to beat twice as fast whenever their hands touched.

By the time they made their way back to the Inn, it had already become dark outside; the streets were only illuminated by the red paper lanterns of the shops and restaurants, and of course, the silver pale moon light, which was especially bright on a cloudless night as this. They had been talking before, but now both of them were silent as they walked through the streets slowly and once again, holding hands. It wasn't an awkward kind of silence though, it was nice and peaceful and  _intimate_. The young Dollars leader noted with a small hint of satisfaction that it really was possible for him to spend time with the raven without feeling nervous or anxious. Just like with Shizuo-san, he was feeling content and at peace, but something was still different. His heart was still beating quickly in his chest whenever Izaya squeezed his hand gently or flashed him a small, playful smile; not in nervousness this time though, but in happiness.

Mikado remembered how he had wondered about what  _love_ really meant, when he had run to the train station to get to the raven in time. He had wondered if what he felt for the informant could really be called love, when it was so different from what you'd read in books or see in movies. He still wondered whether it was possible for two people to fall in love so quickly; even though it seemed like a longer time to him, it really was just a little over a week since their marriage ceremony.

_No one can fall in love so quickly…right?_

Was it really quickly, though? Was it really just this one week that mattered? Maybe it had been gradual after all; when they had sat in the train compartment, Mikado had confessed to the elder that he had harbored an interest in the raven for quite some time now.

_We never interacted all that much though…I only saw him a few times in city, or when seeking him out for information…_

That wasn't completely true, though; they had chatted. Often. Every night, in fact, sometimes for several hours. Even before he had come to Ikebukuro, even before he had learnt of  _Kanra-chan_ 's real personality, they had talked a lot online, even about private and personal matters.

So yes, maybe it had been gradual after all. But of all that shouldn't really matter, because why was he trying so hard to label their relationship anyway? Neither him, nor Izaya matched society's labels anyway, so what did it matter if they were a little different, a little special…?

_It doesn't matter…all that matters is that this is real, Izaya isn't rejecting me, isn't playing games with me.._

_((It might not be perfect, but it's all I want))_

-xxx-

"So, Mikado-chan? How was that for a first date?", the raven teased playfully as they entered the Inn again. The brunette just chuckled in reply. "A little bit too much like out of a chick flick.", he joked.

"So mean!", the raven complained, once again spouting the fake childish pout that Mikado couldn't help but to find adorable.

"But I really enjoyed it.", the brunette smiled, stepping forward to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, burying his face in the man's chest. "Thank you, Izaya-kun.", he whispered quietly.

The raven pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head in reply, returning the embrace.

"I'd do anything for my beautiful wife~", he chirped teasingly, but instead of getting flustered and angry like usual, the teen remained quiet and pressed his face closer to the informant's chest. Izaya just laughed softly, letting his arms slide lower to rest at the small of the boy's back. They remained in that position for some time, neither of them speaking a word; after a while though, the atmosphere started to slowly change. The informant could feel the brunette's small hands that had been curling in the fabric of his shirt before start to slowly slide over his back; the young gang leader nuzzling his face into the elder's chest, stretching to nestle his nose against the elder's neck, sending a small shiver down Izaya's spine.

He didn't like where this was going. Oh, who was he fooling; he liked very much where this was going.

But he really shouldn't…

Mikado started kissing the raven's neck softly, relishing how the man's body shuddered slightly when he ran his hot tongue over the informant's skin slowly. Sucking softly on the skin at the junction between the elder's neck and shoulder, Mikado let his hands slide from the man's back to his chest, pushing the taller male back gently, causing the raven to stumble and fall down on the futon already spread on the floor. Wasting no time, the teen followed his boyfriend on the floor, straddling the man's hips. He felt a slight déjà-vu from last night, as he thought to himself:

_I've gotta do this right now…_

Fighting down his nervousness, Mikado leant down to press his lips against Izaya's hungrily. Within seconds the raven beneath him responded eagerly, pushing his tongue past the teen's lips into his mouth without bothering to ask for permission; the informant's hands came up to cup his face and tilt it to deepen the kiss, his hot wet muscle invading and exploring every nook and cranny of the boy's mouth, even though he should already know it by heart by now, with how much they have kissed already; yet the elder always gave Mikado the feeling that it was never quite enough, that he never bored of it, and the teen loved it, loved feeling wanted like that. A labored groan escaped the brunette's throat when the man started nibbling on his lower lip, tugging at it with his teeth. Mikado's head was getting dizzy again and it was hard for him to believe that just mere minutes they had been chatting peacefully about mundane, unimportant things; because all that was in his head now was his boyfriend, lover, husband.

_I want to make him as happy as he makes me…_

_I want to be close to him…_

_I want to_ _ **feel**_   _him…_

All these thoughts went through the teen's head as he tried to put all those sentiments into that one kiss and he really thought his feelings were getting through to the elder, until suddenly, the man pulled away from their kiss, turning his head away.

 _If I don't stop now..I won't be able to control myself…_ , Izaya thought to himself, squirming his body back slightly, because with the brunette on top of him like that, the teen's addicting scent invaded his senses, and with this position he could peek past the low-cut neckline of the loose shirt the other was wearing and the sight did nothing for his self-composure. He was the older one here, he ought to act responsible in situations like that…right?

"Sorry, Mikado…", the raven smiled weakly in apology, his crimson eyes turning up slowly to see that expression on his small lover's face drop. Mikado didn't start crying this time, but the disappointed and hurt expression on his face the boy tried desperately to hide made the informant's heart clench painfully.

"I-It's fine…", the young gang leader replied with a smile that hardly fooled the elder, his voice trembling slightly. His azure eyes were looking at the ground as the teen spoke, hands shaking on the other's chest.

"I-It's not like..I don't understand.", he started quietly, as he tried to ignore the voice in his head that kept repeating  _I told you, it's your fault_. Because he didn't need to be told, he understood the situation just too well…it's just that he had his problems accepting it.

"I-I know that I have nothing to offer you…t-that I don't look appealing or anything…"

Izaya blinked in confusion. What was Mikado talking about?

"I'm not a girl…s-so I don't have nice curves..or anything like that…my chest is completely flat…", the teen whispered, putting a hand over his chest as he spoke, as if to prove his point.

The informant still had no idea what the brunette was talking about. How did this turn into a conversation about having breasts or not? Was it because he had been rubbing the other's chest earlier? Leave it to Mikado to interpret that as him missing something there. Why was that boy so goddamn self-conscious?!

"And even as a guy..I am a failure..", the brunette muttered, eyes still averted. "I'm not muscular or athletic or anything…"

Okay, now Izaya was really confused. "Mikado..? I don't really understand-"

Before the man could finish his question, he was interrupted by the brunette, who had raised his voice by now.

"I know all that!", the teen shouted, hands gripping the fabric of the other's shirt so hard his knuckles turned white, just to still the shaking.

"I know I'm not attractive to you..", he continued a little quieter, his voice trembling worse now. "…but don't…!"

Izaya winced slightly when the young gang leader raised his voice again; azure eyes, filled with hurt, finally meeting his gaze.

"..don't make me feel wanted, when you don't want me after all…"

The boy's last words ended in a whisper, but Izaya still understood every word of it. Was this what this was about, yet another misunderstanding? Really, Izaya had no luck today…

"You think the reason I stopped is because I don't find you attractive?", he started, a hand coming up to the teen's chin, who had averted his eyes again by now, to make him look at Izaya again. A relieved sigh unconsciously escaped the elder when the boy didn't flinch away from his touch. It wasn't all too late yet.

"I told you earlier, didn't I? I just don't want to rush you…I wouldn't want you to regret it afterwards…"

Mikado bit his lower lip, still keeping his eyes trained on the ground, not looking very convinced. "I-Is that really the reason though..? I already told you that you aren't pushing me, yet you..it's just…i-it's really hard to believe you.."

"Mikado…", the elder whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to the other's cheek, bringing his mouth close to the teen's ear.

"I love you, Mikado..", he breathed into it, feeling the brunette's face and ears heat up and a small shudder curse through his boyfriend's body. "..and to me, you are very attractive.  _I want you_ , so badly I can barely control myself when you are before me."

"L-Liar..", the teen whispered weakly in protest, but the things that Izaya kept whispering in his ear made not only his face, but his whole body heat up.

"I want to touch you everywhere, I want to feel you shudder beneath me. I want to taste you, I want to make you go so wild with pleasure until you beg me to do more. I want to be inside you. I want to  _fuck_  you, Mikado."

Mikado gasped, an excited shiver running down his spine with the dirty, vulgar things the elder was breathing hotly against his skin, the coiling in his stomach worsening.

Swallowing down the nervous lump in his throat, the teen brought his trembling hands up to the other neck, pulling the man closer as he put his own mouth against the elder's ear and whispered into it:

" _Why don't you just do it then?"_

Izaya shivered in excitement at hearing those words, fearing he might start bleeding out of this nose if this continued. How could someone so innocently looking be so  _hot_?

Licking his dry lips, he searched out those mysterious azure orbs, trying to find the answer to his question in the teen's eyes.

"Are you sure about that? Once I start, I won't be able to stop myself."

The young Dollars leader met his eyes with surprising resolve, his gaze calm and steady; the bright blush on his feature the only indicator of his nervousness.

"You always say that, but nothing happens…", the brunette muttered with a small pout. "I'm not made out of glass, you know…you don't need to treat me like I'd break any second. I'm a guy like you, you don't need to go so easy on me; it doesn't matter what you want to do to me, I'll be able to handle it.", the young gang leader declared firmly, despite his blush going several shades darker at his own words. "W-We are dating now..that means I belong completely to Izaya-kun..in soul..and body…"

Mikado had to take a deep breath before he could utter the following words.

"S-So don't forget..y-you're not the only one…who wants this.."

Izaya felt his own face heat up at the brunette's words and his own heart was definitely beating faster now. He couldn't help but to think:  _He's..so cute!_ ; a small smile spreading on his features, he took the boy's face in his hands and kissed him gently, yet passionately on the lips.

"So…we're going to do it?", he whispered against his lover's soft lips, feeling the teen's delicate body shudder slightly at his words.

"Y-Yeah…"

-xxx-

Well, that was what he had said, but on a sudden surge of panic, Mikado had sprung up and fled the room, with the pathetic excuse of wanting to try out the Inn's hot springs. So here he sat in the hot water and really felt like banging his head against the cold stone behind him.

_Why did you do that? You're so stupid, stupid, stupid..!_

Now that his desire was finally becoming reality, the young gang leader couldn't help the slight pang of panic in his chest. It wasn't that he was scared of Izaya or of what they were going to do…he was scared of messing up himself.

Why wouldn't he be? He was clumsy, shy and worst of all, completely inexperienced. Whereas he had already informed himself as to how two men had sex (just what would he do without the internet?), this was by far no guarantee that he wouldn't screw up at some point or another and ruin what had finally formed between Izaya and him.

And even though the informant had assured him earlier that he didn't find the teen unattractive…he still couldn't help but feel ashamed about the raven seeing him completely naked. He was small and skinny, he didn't have tan skin and close to no muscle mass; so what if Izaya decided he didn't want him after all?

Biting his lower lip nervously, Mikado looked down his naked chest. It was flat and unmuscular, nothing special.

… _there is nothing worth touching there, really…_ , the brunette mused as he slid his hands over his chest.  _Izaya-kun still does it pretty often though.._

The thought of how the man's hands felt as they slid over his skin, caressing, rubbing, teasing, made the boy's body heat up, a familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach that Mikado knew was _excitement_.

He would have to face the elder again eventually, but he had still hoped the hot bath would help him calm down his racing heart. Instead, he felt himself get even more riled up with every second he spend thinking about his boyfriend, even though he really tried not to; but his mind would just take him back to the raven every time. Deciding it was about time he manned up and stopped hiding from his husband and lover, the brunette got out of the water. After drying himself off, putting on his underwear and a yukata, the teen found himself standing in front of the sliding door to their room, his hand reaching out to open it, but feeling unable to move. Standing there uselessly, with his hand millimeters away from the door, the brunette stood there for some time, motionless like a statue, before finally swallowing down his nervousness and opening the door hesitantly.

Blushing darkly at seeing his lover sit cross-legged on one of their futons, smiling at him, Mikado stepped inside.

"How was the bath?", Izaya asked with a small smile, taking in the image of his flushed and flustered looking boyfriend, who really looked adorable in a yukata…

"I-It was nice…", the brunette mumbled in reply; unsure where to look or what to do, he just kept standing there, fidgeting and tugging on his sleeve nervously.

Sure, they had agreed to do  _it_ , but didn't he just totally ruin the mood with his escape earlier? The teen still wanted to do it, he wanted it very much in fact; but it wasn't like he could just go up there and pounce the raven again, now could he? What if he'd get pushed away again?

Chancing a nervous glance at the informant, Mikado felt his stomach do a backflip when his lover met his eyes with a smirk that send excited shivers down his spine and a glint in those crimson orbs that did  _things_ to his body…

Thankfully, the raven had realized the reason for the boy's hesitation, and with a small grin, he beckoned the teen to come closer.

"Come here, Mikado-chan.."

Timidly, the brunette stepped closer, sinking on his knees on the futon next to the raven. A small surprised gasp escaped the teen when Izaya pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, the man's hands coming up around his waist and pulling him into the informant's lap. The boy's nervousness dispersed soon with the familiar, soothing sensation of Izaya's lips upon his, and he soon found himself melting into the sensation, arms around the taller male's neck. A tongue invaded his mouth not long after, tasting just as sweet and intoxicating as always, slicking and pushing against his own wet muscle and making his head spin. Izaya ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth, and it really felt heavenly, the brunette soon growing bold enough to try and overpower the elder, their tongues fighting a short battle of dominance before the raven let him take control and push his tongue into the man's mouth, finally able to do some exploration himself. Mikado gave a soft whimper as he leant farther into the kiss, his hands tugging gently at Izaya's soft, obsidian hair as he played with the man's tongue, enjoying being able to taste so much of his lover.

Mikado's head was getting dizzier by the second and his knees started feeling weak; letting them give in, he leant his body weight unto the raven, which just resulted in their bodies pressing even closer together, heat radiating between them. When he finally had to break away for air, his mind flooded with the man's sweet taste and scent, he could already feel hot lips attach themselves to his neck, licking and biting in a way that made Mikado unconsciously buck his hips against the elder, as a soft gasp escaped his throat.

"A-Ahhn…!"

The raven wasn't playing fair, he was deliberately assaulting the sensitive spot just behind his ear, knowing very well that it made Mikado's heart pound fast and his body tingle and burn all over. The teen let out a heated whimper when the informant slowly laid him down on his back, looming over him with a sultry, piercing look in those ruby eyes of his and Mikado squirmed a little against the soft futon, feeling like he was about to be devoured, but wanting to be devoured too.

His clouded azure eyes met Izaya's gaze in the silvery light the full moon cast from the window and his breath hitched for a moment when the informant smiled down at him, smiled that genuine, wonderful smile of his that was reserved for Mikado and Mikado only.

Pushing himself up on his elbows, the teen met the raven's lips in a hot, demanding kiss as he tugged on the man's shirt timidly, signaling the elder that he wanted it  _off_ , and with a small chuckle, the informant complied to his request; and suddenly Mikado was feeling breathless again, because his husband's toned figure looked even more perfect in the pale moon light, and he  _really_  wanted to touch it…

Figuring it would be alright for him to touch too, Mikado started running his hands curiously over the other male's abs and chest, over his back and broad shoulders, enjoying the way the raven's muscles shifted under his touch as the informant was once again ravaging his mouth and neck, and suddenly he was nudging a knee between the teen's legs.

"Ggh-! Hnn..I-Izaya-kun…haa.."

Mikado gasped, but this time he wasn't begging the elder to stop, but rather asking him to continue, because heavens, this felt so good; the teen found himself unconsciously grinding himself against that teasing knee, but as always, it just wasn't enough.

Finally satisfied with the large hickey he had left on the small brunette's pale neck, the raven licked his lips almost predatory as he glanced down at the flushed, writhing teen beneath him. Deciding that his lover was still much too clothed, the informant slowly undid the yukata's belt, unfolding the fabric to reveal the young gang leader's wonderful body; all creamy white, impeccable skin, feeling just as soft as it looked; narrow shoulders, slim hips, a flat stomach and a chest with cute pink nipples that the elder just loved to tease…

"S-Stop staring…", the teen mumbled embarrassed, his face flushed darkly, but making no attempts to cover himself again, even with the informant's hungry gaze sliding over his exposed body.

"You're beautiful, Mikado.", the elder whispered with a small smile, leaning down to press a kiss to the boy's collarbone. "I'll say it as often as you want."

Mikado just whimpered in response, his arms flying up to cover his face, quietly muttering something that Izaya didn't quite understand, but he caught the word 'embarrassing'.

Snickering mischievously, the elder continued his journey across the teen's body, kissing and licking every patch of skin as he worked his way down, leaving love bites on the boy's unmarred skin now and then, proof that the young Dollars leader belonged him and only him. When he ran his hot tongue over the small nub on the boy's chest, the brunette responded with an uncharacteristically loud gasp, arching his back as the raven sucked and nibbled on the nipple until it was erect, while teasing the other with his hand, rubbing and slightly groping the boy's chest, pleased with the desperate moans and whimpers the teen let out, squirming and grinding his forming erection against the elder's knee.

Mikado felt like he was losing his mind again, his vision was spinning so much, so just as earlier that day, he just closed his eyes and let himself get washed away by the pleasure assaulting his body. He still felt embarrassed about letting his voice out, because when the informant was teasing him like that, he always let out such strange,  _girly_ voice, but it seemed to spur Izaya on, and the teen really wanted the elder to know he was enjoying this.

Well, he  _was_  enjoying this, but this amount of teasing was really bordering on torture…

"G-gaah..hhn..Iza..Izaya-kun…please..!", he almost whined when the raven bit down on his nipple and tugged at it with his teeth; the elder gave it one last strong suck before planting a trail of kisses down the brunette's stomach. Mikado's breath hitched when the he elder arrived at the waistband of his boxer-briefs, the man's breath tingling on his skin and making his erection twitch in excitement. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw the raven smirk up at him with a devilish glint in his eyes, and the teen's heart was pounding like crazy in his chest suddenly, an excited shiver cursing through his body.

"Let's continue where we left off this morning, shall we~?", Izaya grinned mischievously, flashing his white canines, before tugging at the waistband with his teeth, slowly dragging the underwear down to reveal the boy's straining erection. The informant licked his lips hungrily when he saw the red flushed length spring up, bending towards the boy's stomach. Using his hands to slip the teen's underwear off completely and throw it aside, Izaya lied down on his stomach between the brunette's spread legs, letting his hot breath ghost over the teen's erection.

A small whimper escaped Mikado's throat as he looked down at his boyfriend; the brunette's face was flushed darkly and he was trembling in suppressed desire and excitement, clasping a hand over his mouth because he knew he would definitely cry out loudly if the informant was really going to do what the teen thought he was about to do..-!

Keeping the brunette's blue eyes locked with his heated, piercing gaze, the informant leant down and teasingly slow, he dragged his hot tongue across the underside of the boy's erection.

Mikado's vision went white at the action; squeezing his eyes shut he gasped into his hand, back arching as a tingle ran down his spine and a spark of pleasure shot to his groin. Was something as embarrassing and dirty as this really supposed to feel  _that good_?

The brunette continued to whimper and writhe in pleasure as the raven dragged his tongue across the length of his erection again before closing his lips around the sensitive head and sucking slightly. The teen's eyes flew open as he stifled a pleasure-filled cry with his fist, his back arching and toes curling when Izaya started taking more and more of his member into his mouth. The raven's hands rested on the teen's slim hips to keep his squirming body in place as he took his sweet time sucking the smaller male off, always pulling away when he felt the brunette was close, giving the boy a couple seconds time to recover before starting his assault again. It wasn't like he was trying to be cruel or anything; he knew the young gang leader actually enjoyed getting teased like this and he wanted to keep the teen in a state of lust-driven pleasure as much as possible so he didn't even get the chance to worry about pointless things again or feel nervous about what they were about to do.

Somewhere along the way Mikado had given up trying to muffle his pleasure filled cries; the hot, wet suction on his raging erection feeling so good the teen was sure he was going to go insane. The brunette called out his lover's name again and again desperately, begging the man to let him come already, because he couldn't take anymore, he would do anything..!

When the informant finally deemed he had enough teasing, the brunette was panting like a dog in heat, hands gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white and small tears of restrain in the corners of his eyes.

" _Please Izaya-kun…let me come…please.."_

He begged desperately, and with a small smirk the elder put the brunette's hard, pulsing erection in his mouth again, sucking strongly with the flat of his tongue pressing and rubbing against the underside, while he played with the boy's testicles with his hand, feeling the teen getting pushed over the edge, his body tensing; being unable to turn his hips away as they were pinned in place by the raven's strong hands, the boy released his seed in the informant's mouth with a desperate whine of  _"I-Izaa..yaa-kunnn….!"_ , the elder swallowing the hot sticky liquid readily, sucking up even the last bit of it, before removing his mouth from the brunette's member with a wet 'pop'.

Mikado's chest heaved with heavy, labored breaths as he tried to recover from the intense orgasm, eyes glazed over and body trembling slightly. He was feeling so dizzy and there was this comfortable warmth and heaviness spreading in his body and limbs, but he couldn't fall asleep now, because he knew Izaya wasn't done with him yet, and was what to follow next would finally, hopefully bring his lover some pleasure too; this thought alone made excitement flutter up in the boy's chest again, as he bit his lower lip, flashing the elder a lustful, sultry look.

"Are you ready for the next step, Mikado?", the elder purred against the skin of his thigh and the silken huskiness of the man's voice made desire well up anew in the teen's body; too timid and exhausted to say something, the brunette just nodded shyly, his clouded azure eyes never leaving his husband's mesmerizing face.

Straightening up from his position between the young gang leader's legs, the raven sat up and, seemingly out of nowhere, produced a small bottle.

"W-What's that..?", Mikado inquired curiously, pushing himself up to his elbows to take a better look at it. It looked just like..some kind of lotion?

"It's lube.", the elder replied nonchalantly as he popped the bottle's cap open. "I got it while you were in the hot springs."

L-Lube..? If he remembered correctly what he had read on the internet, that must be for  _preparation_ , right?

Hating himself for how weak and pathetic he sounded, but being unable to conquer his anxiousness, the brunette asked timidly:

"I-Is..is it going to..hurt..?"

Sensing how nervous his boyfriend was getting, the informant gave the smaller male a reassuring smile, crawling up to him to press a short gentle kiss to the boy's lips.

"Don't worry.", Izaya whispered, looking deep into the teen's eyes in an attempt to disperse the other's worries. "I will do my best to make this as easy on you as possible, okay?"

Mikado actually felt his heart skip a beat or two at the raven's words, once again feeling like the man's gaze was reaching down to the very depths of his soul when he was looking at him that intensely. By now, he had been already put in many situations that made him feel very exposed and vulnerable, and yet Izaya had still managed to make it a pleasurable experience for him. He had lowered his guard around the elder, and yet the raven hadn't taken advantage of the situation, hadn't tried to hurt the teen or make fun of his feelings. After all this time of doubting and mistrusting the informant, Mikado could really tell that the other was trying his hardest to earn his trust. It was about time he gave something in return, time to have faith in the raven.

So what if what was going to follow now was going to be embarrassing? So what if it was going to hurt a little? Didn't he himself declare to the elder earlier that he would be able handle anything? Now was the time to live up to his words.

His voice still trembling slightly, but with firm resolve in his eyes, the brunette responded.

"O-Okay." A deep breath, a nervous lick of lips. "W-What should I do..?"

Izaya just smiled in response, trying to ignore the way his own heart beat just a little faster at having the young Dollars leader trust him so blindly.

"For now, just turn on your stomach and raise your hips. In this position it will be easier for you to stay relaxed."

_S-such an embarrassing position..!_

Mikado swallowed hard, ignoring the hard thumping of his heart and the heat rising to his cheeks as he turned on his stomach. Not being able to see what Izaya was doing was somehow unsettling, but he had decided he would trust the elder, so he had to put up with this somehow. A small surprised gasp escaped him when the informant pressed a kiss on his naked back between his shoulder blades. He had to bury his overheated face in the pillow when Izaya gently took a hold of his hips and lifted them, until he was more or less kneeling on the futon with his rear in the air.

… _I-I'm definitely gonna die of humiliation…ahh, I hope he isn't looking..!_

Mikado's heart just kept beating faster and faster, his pulse racing and suddenly the force of his inexperience hit him fully. When he was kissing Izaya it was always so easy to get lost in the sensation and not think about anything but the pleasure, but now that they were going so slowly, so thorough about this, he was starting to panic. He was more or less clueless when it came to sex, and not really knowing what was awaiting him left him feeling embarrassed, anxious and vulnerable. He didn't even realize the pathetic whimper he let out against the pillow, but suddenly he felt the informant's body heat against his back as the elder leant over him, whispering sweet words of encouragement in his ear as he stroked his back gently; slowly, the brunette felt himself relaxing again, eyes closing and breath going more steady than before.

"I-I'm fine now, Izaya-kun..s-so..you can continue.", he mumbled against the pillow timidly, gripping the sheets with his fingers just a little tighter in anticipation of what was coming, despite his words.

Mikado felt another kiss being pressed to his back, before to heard the informant pick up the bottle again, squirting out some of the liquid; when he didn't feel anything for a few seconds, he figured the other was warming the lube between his fingers first. And really, suddenly there was a warm, wet sensation against his backside, two of the informant's lube-slicked fingers sliding between his buttocks and rubbing at his entrance teasingly. The foreign sensation made the teen squirm slightly in his position. Sure, Izaya had already put a finger inside him on an earlier occasion, when they had been in that school corridor, but it had more been the roughness of the action coupled with the alien feeling of being touched in a formerly unexplored area that had pushed the boy over the edge that time.

This time was different; it felt weird being rubbed  _there_ , the strange lubrication liquid heating up quickly and leaving a hot, tingling sensation on his skin. Combined with how the raven's fingertips were circling and probing at his entrance, it caused a whole different kind of excitement to spread in the pit of the brunette's stomach, a kind of impatient anticipation.

An almost annoyed sounding whine of  _"Izayaaa-kunn..!"_  signaled the informant to start inserting his fingers already. Giving his quiet, melodious chuckle, Izaya slowly slipped the tip of his index finger past the first ring of muscle, feeling a small shudder curse through his small boyfriend's body. Due to the brunette keeping his body relaxed for now and the lubrication coating his finger, the informant could slide the first digit in completely without much resistance. It was only when he had buried the finger in the hot tightness of the brunette that he felt the teen clench around him slightly, squirming his body around again as he tried to get used to the new sensation of this foreign intrusion. Feeling a bit mischievous, Izaya suddenly crooked his finger slightly, pulling it out a bit before thrusting it back in deeper.

"A-Ahh..!", the brunette gasped in surprise, arching his back the slightest bit.

"Izaya-kun..that feels weird…", the young gang leader complained breathily, turning his head to peek at his grinning lover.

"Weird, eh?", Izaya just teased in reply, slowly retracting his finger, before pressing it in again together with his middle finger this time. The width of two fingers created a little more resistance this time and the elder could only inch the digits in slowly, hearing the brunette whimper adorably as his insides were getting stretched bit by bit.

Instead of shoving them in one swift motion, the informant always retracted the digits just a bit before pushing them back in, knowing that the constant friction against his insides was slowly having its effect on his small lover, as the boy's breath started to become heavier again.

Mikado's neck started to hurt from trying to watch the informant's action all the time, so he simply rested his cheek against the soft sheets, closing his eyes again as a strange sensation started to spread in his insides and all through his body. Izaya had finally pushed his fingers inside him all the way, but the way the digits were moving around inside him, curling against his soft inner walls, spreading him with slow scissoring motions, it all just felt so.. _strange._

He couldn't really find any other word to describe the feeling, it was just so unlike anything he had experienced before. At first the foreign intrusion had felt a bit uncomfortable, but soon the teen couldn't concentrate on anything but the heat he was feeling in his insides, the friction and this tingling, a strange burning that made him want the elder to push his fingers just a little rougher into him. Mikado unconsciously pushed his hips back against the raven's fingers impatiently, but the man just pulled his fingers out of him and the brunette couldn't stop himself from letting out a needy whine at the loss, which was just met with a small snicker in return before the fingers pressed into him again, but this time it was three fingers and they stretched him just a little bit too far, a faint pain added to the mix of sensations as they inched into him slowly, shallowly thrusting in and out again, before pushing deeper, stretching him farther. Mikado felt his member come to life again, twitching in lust when the informant's long fingers were finally buried inside him completely, remaining motionless for a while to give the teen's body the chance to adapt to the new level of girth.

But this alone wouldn't do, Mikado's insides were burning and tingling and hurting just a bit, but it wasn't enough, this hard, deep intrusion just being inside him and not moving was far from satisfying. Letting out an impatient noise, the brunette pushed his hips back, wanting the informant to do something with those fingers inside him, because his body had grown much too hot during all this slow preparation and now it was craving  _something_ …

And then Izaya started pulling his fingers out, teasing slow, before thrusting them back in hard, drawing a startled moan-gasp from the young gang leader.

" _A-Again.._ ", he whimpered desperately, turning his neck again to look at the informant. "Do that again..!", he begged.

"Ah, did that feel good, Mikado-chan~?", Izaya purred with a smirk, switching to the affectionate suffix like he often did in those situations. His grin widened slightly as he retracted his fingers almost completely.

"Do you want me to make you feel even  _better_?", he crooned, before suddenly jamming his fingers back into the brunette, this time aiming for the spot that would make the young teen see stars.

Mikado gasped out loudly, his back arching as Izaya jabbed his prostate gland spot-on, making his vision blank out while white, hot searing pleasure rushed through his body, returning his slowly waking member to full hardness. The young Dollars leader needed some moments to return from the height of this overwhelming sensation, his heart racing at an incredible pace in his chest as his shoulders heaved with fast breaths.

… _w-what was that..?_

He wanted to ask the elder, but at the moment there were more pressing matters on his mind, for example how he could get the raven to do it again..! But all of a sudden Izaya withdrew his fingers completely from within him, the wonderful friction gone and leaving a feeling of emptiness.

Swallowing hard, Mikado tried hard to collect his thoughts again and because what was going to follow now, would be…

"Are you ready to go further?", Izaya asked him, a hand gently stroking his back in a soothing manner.

Mikado had to get his thoughts in order now and ignore the aching desire ravaging his body right now for a bit, because he didn't want to be the only one getting to feel good again. And if the informant still was collected enough to constantly worry about his well-being, it meant Mikado still had some work left to do!

"W-wait…", he muttered, pushing himself up with shaking arms, his head still spinning and his heart racing.

"Do you want to stop?", the informant asked, nothing but concern for his small boyfriend in his voice and it just confirmed the brunette in his resolve, as he turned around to face the elder, knowing that he must look like a mess right now, but wanting the raven to look like that too.

"T-That's not it…", he whispered huskily, his lust-fogged blue eyes sliding over his lover's puzzled expression, down the man's smoking hot body until they came to rest at the obvious bulge in the raven's pants. Licking his lips slowly, the teen shuffled closer to the informant, putting his trembling fingers to work on the elder's belt, somehow managing to undo it.

"What are you doing, Mikado?", the raven asked, trying to sound unaffected, but his voice turned just a bit huskier.

Glancing up shyly at the informant's crimson eyes, Mikado whispered breathily:

"Let me do something for you too…"

Izaya felt his erection go even harder at those words, a deep groan escaping his throat when his boyfriend's small hands slowly undid the button and zipper on his trouser, trembling fingers tugging them down together with his underwear to finally free the raven's straining erection.

The informant's breath quickened slightly when he handed the brunette the bottle of lube with a small smirk. A shiver cursed through his body when the boy squeezed some of the liquid on his hands and wrapped them around the elder's erection then. Feeling his lover's small hands pump his aching erection with unexperienced, slightly clumsy motions was amazing, but what really got the raven worked up was watching the brunette's face as he did it. The teen's face was still flushed darkly, his dark locks slightly damp with sweat, his ocean blue eyes were glowing with lust, the desire coloring them a slighter darker shade than usual that looked almost forbiddingly lascivious; and the way the young gang leader's brow was furrowing in concentration and he was biting down on his plump lower lip…

"That's…enough, Mikado..", Izaya breathed out hoarsely, just wanting to pin his boyfriend down on the sheets and fuck him senseless until he would be screaming the raven's name…

Mikado was at his limit too, though; this small interval didn't help his raging erection calm down in the slightest, if anything it got even harder with the sensation of the thick, hot hardness of his husband's erection, slick with lube, against his palms, and the teen's insides were twitching and burning in anticipation of that going to enter him…

"Get..on your hands and knees..", the elder instructed, trying to calm the desire blazing through his body by trying to concentrate on soothing his boyfriend, because he could not allow himself to hurt the fragile brunette by going to rashly about this.

When the boy had complied with his request, he stroked the teen's back soothingly as he positioned his straining erection at the boy's entrance, the hard tip prodding at the puckered hole.

"Are you ready..?", he whispered, but Mikado just whimpered impatiently, pushing his hips back against his hard length, causing the elder to let out a stifled groan at the action.

"J-Just put it in already…please…", the teen begged; the urge to feel the elder finally inside him was overwhelming.

Without another word, the informant placed his hands on the teen's slim hips and started pushing in slowly, causing the brunette to gasp and tremble as the elder's hard erection buried inside him torturously slow.

Mikado felt his inner walls burn and sting with the friction as the was stretched much farther than with those three fingers, and it really did hurt quite a bit, but he didn't want the raven to stop, so he just bit down on his wrist to stifle his whimpers as he lowered himself on his elbows again. The sensation of being impaled so teasingly slow, the scorching heat and the sheer  _hardness_ of the erection pressing inside him made his head spin, much worse than before and his body was heating up, it was so hot, so hot, he felt like the was burning up from the inside..!

"A-Ahhn..hhn.."

And the other's length was still inching inside him, the pain from being stretched out so much was slowly numbing him, and that hard, thick intrusion was just pressing deeper into him, so deep it was almost uncomfortable, and then, finally, all of it was buried inside him.

Mikado didn't even realize he stopped breathing halfway through, his breathing was hard and labored and sweat was running down his temples. The teen forced himself to relax, arching his back a bit to ease the hard pressure in his insides.

"Are you okay, Mikado..?", Izaya whispered concerned, noticing how hard the smaller male's shoulders were heaving and how his body was trembling.

"I-I'm..fine..", the brunette forced out, taking a deep shaky breath. "J-just..give me a second.."

The teen closed his eyes, concentrating on easing his breathing; the elder's hand which was rubbing the small of his back in soothing circles as well as the raven's silky voice whispering sweetly to him helping him to finally relax. After a while, the pain in his insides started to subside and was instead replaced with another sensation, a hot throbbing that made heat pool in the boy's stomach and groin, spreading all the way to his limbs and causing him to let out a heated moan.

"Haaa…ghn..I-Izaya-kun…", the young Dollars leader panted, barely able to keep his eyes open as desire raked through his body, sending it ablaze.

"P-please…y-you can..move now..haa.."

Mikado bit down hard on his lower lip when he felt the elder slowly pull out, the friction against his inner walls heavenly and torturous at the same time, his hands gripping the sheets in preparation for what was coming next. A pleasure filled cry escaped the boy's lips when the informant thrust back in without warning, a spark of pleasure mixed with slight pain shooting up his spine, making him shiver hard.

Moans spilled from Mikado's mouth when the raven repeated the action, again and again, building up a slow and steady rhythm that rocked the teen's body slowly and made waves of pleasure wash over him.

"Aahhnnn…haa…I-Iza..hn…ya…h-ha..harder…please…", he gasped desperately against the sheets, his body burning, his mind a mess; he just wanted Izaya to mess him up more, wanted to feel the other male more intensely, even deeper inside him..!

And Izaya fulfilled his wish, his grip on the brunette's hips tightening as he pulled out almost completely, before slamming back in hard, stabbing the boy's prostate once more, making the young gang leader call out his name.

"I-Iza..ya-kunn…aagh.. ohh g-goddd..a-again…", Mikado couldn't help but beg, saliva slowly dripping from his parted lips as he moaned loudly and shamelessly, but it all didn't matter anymore, because he was feeling so insanely good right now, Izaya's hard, deep thrusts making his vision go white repeatedly, pleasure cursing through his body like electricity, sending his body into over-drive…

Mikado felt Izaya's hot chest press against his back as the man picked up his pace, pounding into him fast as he pressed kisses to his nape, the elder's large hands covering his and entwining their fingers and the feeling of the wedding rings on their fingers clacking against each other as his body was rocked with their passionate love-making, it was driving him insane, he felt so close to the raven that he wanted this moment to never end, chanting his husband's name in his thoughts over and over…

_Izaya-kun…Izaya-kun…Izaya-kun…I love you…_

And suddenly Izaya stopped. Mikado's pleasure-clouded mind took some moment to catch on, suppressing a whine when the wonderful sensation stopped all of a sudden. Turning his head to look at the informant with lust-fogged eyes, the teen noticed the shocked expression on the raven's face, crimson eyes burning into him with never before seen intensity, as the informant whispered breathlessly:

"Say that again."

Only then Mikado realized he had spoken his thoughts out aloud.

_I love you._

Izaya had heard him say that..!

Flushing an impossible shade of red, the teen turned his head away, almost squeaking the following words:

"J-Just..f-forget I said that…!"

Suddenly sounding impossibly happy, the raven let out a breathy laugh, before pulling out of the brunette and flipping the boy unto his back, thrusting back in without a warning, causing the teen to arch his back with a loud gasp.

"As if I could forget something like that. Come on, please say it again~!", Izaya chirped with a broad grin, thrusting into his flustered boyfriend with even more vigor than before. Mikado thrashed and writhed in pleasure beneath the raven, unable to contain the moans and gasps escaping his throat, the pleasure wrecking his body so intense he felt himself close to sobbing, with his prostate being abused mercilessly like that. The coiling in his stomach was getting unbearable by now, his erection was straining and leaking with pre-come, his heart thrumming fast in his chest, but Izaya just kept pounding into him hard, pinning the boy's hands down on the mattress with his, entwining their fingers once more, squeezing his lover's small hands with every hard thrust as he kept whispering into the brunette's ear, sweet pleas to repeat those words once more, but Mikado was already much too far gone to respond, and with a few more hard thrusts the teen was pushed over the edge.

Mikado cried out his husband's name loudly as his orgasm hit him hard, washing over his body and making his mind go completely blank, his body trembling and twitching all over with the mind-numbing pleasure, his insides clenching and squeezing down on the raven's erection hard as semen spurt from his own member in white sticky ribbons on his stomach.

In the middle of his climax induced high he could feel Izaya kiss him deeply, his tongue only weakly responding to the other's coaxing, the informant riding out the teen's blissful orgasm with a few more hard thrusts, before releasing his hot seed deep inside the brunette; the sensation of being filled up like that made Mikado whimper weakly, his eyes almost rolling back as a shiver ran through his body.

The young gang leader gasped for air when the informant broke away from their kiss and pulled out of his abused entrance slowly; the sensation of semen slowly seeping out and trickling down his thighs was slightly uncomfortable, but right now, Mikado could barely care less.

He wrapped his arms around the raven as soon as the man collapsed on the futon next to him exhausted, both of them having to catch their breath. With a small, tired chuckle, Izaya returned the other's embrace, pulling the smaller male close to his chest, pressing a kiss into the boy's dark, sweat-damp locks.

"I love you.", he whispered against the teen's scalp, his voice so heavy with emotion he was surprised at himself. Izaya could feel his small boyfriend bury his flushed face against the raven's naked chest, and suddenly the informant's heart started to race when the brunette moved his lips against his skin, as he whispered back:

"I love you too."  _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I couldn't help but cross-reference another story of mine here...  
> Even though those two stories play in different universes, I took the liberty to use Izaya's childhood as I depict it in Unmei no Natsu - Summer of Destiny (though that chapter is yet to be published)  
> See it as some sort of sneak peek for what's next to come in Unmei no Natsu...
> 
> Also, even if this might seem like a good point to end this story, I'm not yet done with those two sweethearts, there is still more to come! Please look forward to it.


End file.
